


Special Delivery (On Hiatus)

by Yesmar1020



Category: Pizza Thot (Gats), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crack Treated Seriously, Creampie, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Kirishima Eijirou, Female Kurogiri, Femdom, Harems, Hero Toga Himiko, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, MILFs, Midoriya Izuku is a Pizza Boy, Mommy Kink, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pizza Thot (Gats) - Freeform, Polyamory, Polydoriya - Freeform, Porn, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tall Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Toga Himiko Goes to U.A. High School, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesmar1020/pseuds/Yesmar1020
Summary: Izuku Midoriya recently took up a job as a pizza delivery boy for a pizzeria called Pizza Thot. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depends on how you look at it) he didn't know that the Thot part of the name was literal.In other words, this is a crack smutfic that involves Izuku delivering pizzas and getting laid. Some of the ladies may fall for him and vice versa, and I really need to figure the plot.Pizza Thot is owned and designed by Gats. All characters related to Pizza Thot are theirs and not my OCs. Check out their twitter: https://twitter.com/acgats?lang=en
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Mitsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Kurogiri/Midoriya Izuku, MIdoriya Izuku/Boss (Pizza Thot), Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Pizza Thot Staff, Midoriya Izuku/Cash (Pizza Thot), Midoriya Izuku/Shimura Nana, Midoriya Izuku/Tips (Pizza Thot), Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 209
Kudos: 897





	1. Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. Um, I blame myself, and my internet friends, and this quarantine, for making this horny idea become a reality.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Pizza Thot. Please don't sue me.
> 
> Also, this first chapter has no smut, sorry.

Money was never really an issue for the Midoriya family. The father, Hisashi, worked overseas in America, providing for his family while the mother, Inko, was a stay at home mom who lived comfortably thanks to her husband’s efforts. The son and only child, Izuku was planning to attend U.A. University, one of the best hero universities in Japan.

But the tuition was a little more than their current financial situation could handle. That meant that Izuku had to get a job. A quick Google search for businesses looking for new hires revealed that a pizza chain location nearby was looking for a delivery boy. It offered a decent wage and hours for a part-time job, so Izuku figured that he might as well apply. He called and scheduled an interview for later that week, hanging up and still unable to shake the anxiety that clung to him like lint on a freshly-laundered sweater.

The day of the interview came faster than Izuku had been expecting it. He hurriedly put on some nice clothes after taking a shower and making himself look at least somewhat presentable. Inko handed him his portfolio with his resume inside before giving her son a hug and a proud smile.

“Good luck, Izuku,” she said as he left the house. “I hope your interview goes well!”

“Thank Mom!” Izuku replied before exiting his house. His trek to the pizza place wasn’t that long. It was rather short, actually. Within a few minutes, Izuku found himself at the front door of the local Pizza Thot, a chain that had started in America before migrating to Japan. As far as he knew, this was currently the only Japanese location.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. The breathing exercises his mother had taught him appeared to be working, as his anxiety lessened and his heart rate slowed.

Izuku stepped into the building, which was understandably empty except for the handful of employees that greeted him with confused glances. As he walked in, the cashier with short black hair looked up from her phone at him with impassive green eyes, checked the time, and blew a bubble from the gum she was chewing.

“We’re not open for another fifteen minutes, sir. If you want to order you’ll have to wait until then,” she said in an uninterested tone before going back to her phone. Izuku gulped as the rest of the employees acknowledged his presence before continuing with their early-morning routine. 

“I-I’m here for the delivery b-boy opening,” Izuku stammered, hoping he didn’t look as nervous as he felt. “I scheduled an i-interview i-in uh, five m-minutes?”

The cash register made no indication that she had heard him before turning on her heel and disappearing behind a door that read “Employees Only.” Izuku waited for a few minutes, anxiety eating at him. What if he had shown up too late? What if a candidate more suitable for the job had applied? What if-

“Hey, are you okay?” a voice behind him asked. He spun around to see a giant of a woman standing behind him, looking at him concerned with blue eyes behind a pair of circular glasses. Izuku blinked as he took her figure in, marveling at the tall woman before him.

Her hair was black and tied into a pair of bushy pigtails. She appeared to be wearing the company uniform, consisting of a red brimmed visor, a red t-shirt with a black collar, with matching shoulders, sleeves, and choker, with the company logo on her right breast. The shirt strained to cover her large bust and completely failed to cover her midsection, allowing Izuku a good look at her abs and giving a tease of her hips. Her legs were covered with a pair of black pants that left little to the imagination as it clung to her hips and ass, which were definitely able to bear children.

Izuku finally snapped back to reality as the woman raised an eyebrow at him before waving her hand in front of his face. “Oh, s-sorry. Um, I-I’m here for an i-interview for the delivery boy o-opening?”

“Oh, you’re the potential newbie?” the woman asked excitedly, smiling and showing off her sharp-pointed teeth. “Did you talk to Cash already?”

“C-Cash?”

“The cashier,” she replied as if that were obvious. “I would’ve thought she would’ve told Boss by now…”

“Tips, I don’t pay you to sit around talking to customers!” an authoritative voice yelled, startling both of them. “Get busy!”

“Y-Yes Boss!” the woman now known as Tips replied, grabbing a towel and cleaning supplies before wiping down the table in front of her. Izuku turned to see another woman who was just a few inches shorter than him, looking at him with an unimpressed scowl.

“Cash here tells me you’re here for an interview,” the woman said, her brown hair in twin buns. She was dressed in the company uniform as well, and she seemed like she was annoyed at his presence. “Is that right?”

“Y-Yes ma’am,” Izuku replied, trying not to flinch under her piercing gaze. She gave him a once-over, seemed satisfied with what she saw, and turned on her heel. “Follow me.”

Izuku obeyed and followed the woman through the “Employees Only” door, walking past the small break room into what he supposed was her office. 

“Take a seat,” Boss ordered. Izuku did so, allowing Boss to get settled in her office chair as she faced him on the other side of her desk. She collected his offered resume and read it, the room quiet as she reviewed his credentials.

“This the first job you’ve applied for, kid?” she asked, not looking up from his resume.

“Y-Yes, ma’am.”

“Why do you want this job?” Boss inquired, still not looking up at him.

“Uh, I want to be a h-hero and g-go to U.A., so I n-need a job t-to pay for t-the tuition.”

“A hero, huh?” Boss replied, amused. “I doubt many heroes started their careers at pizza places like this one.”

She continued to read his resume. He had done well so far in answering her questions, and he seemed like an honest, hard-working boy from a first glance, but she wanted to be sure he hadn’t just applied for the job for the not-so-secret extra services.

“So, Midoriya,” Boss began, fixing Izuku in a serious gaze. “What do you know about Pizza Thot?”

“Um, it’s a pizza chain that began in American in the early 21st century. It started as one location and spread out across the United States, eventually expanding to the rest of North America and overseas. I have never seen any negative reviews for any of their locations, and this location is one of the only ones in Japan.”

“Someone’s done their homework. I’m impressed,” Boss said, finding no hint of deceit in Izuku’s words. Judging by how flustered Tips had made him just by standing next to him, the kid was a virgin. Knowing that he was within a year of being applicable for the adult services Pizza Thot provided, she asked, “When’s your birthday, kid?”

“July 15th.”

_ That’s in four months. Plenty of time for him to get situated before I tell him about our Thot Menu. _

“Anything I should know about your quirk?” She asked, checking over his information one last time.

Izuku froze at the question and looked at the ground in shame.

“I d-don’t have a quirk.”

Boss made no indication that his lack of a quirk alarmed her in any way.

“Right then. Everything looks in order. When can you start?”

Izuku couldn’t believe his ears. He was still getting hired even after he told her that he was quirkless?”

“You’re hiring me?”

“Yes, I’m hiring you,” Boss replied like he should know that already. “Unless you don’t want the job?”

“No, I-I want the job! It’s j-just, I’m quirkless!”

“And?” Boss asked, raising an eyebrow. “Is there a problem?”

“N-Not at all. Um, I can s-start as early as t-tomorrow.”

“Fantastic. Your starting wage is 1,500 an hour. I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early. Oh, and before you go, talk to Chadsworth about getting your uniform measurements.”

Izuku nodded as Boss shooed him out of her office, the ever-present scowl on her face deepening when she walked past the kitchen and saw two of her employees in a compromising position in the corner of the room. Not wanting to scare her newest employee off, Boss directed Izuku to Chadsworth, a giant of a man with a well groomed-mustache and a friendly smile.

“Ah, you must be the new guy! I am Chadsworth. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr…”

“Midoriya. I-It’s nice to meet you too, C-Chadsworth.”

“The pleasure is all mine. I assume Boss sent you to me for your uniform fitting?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Excellent. Right this way, Midoriya. This shouldn’t take long.”

Chadsworth led Izuku into a private room where he had the boy hold out his arms as he quickly took his measurements. It took less than five minutes and by the time everything was said and done, Izuku was on his way back home to tell his mother the good news. 

* * *

“So you’re the newbie?” Cash asked, not even raising an eyebrow as she took a look at Izuku’s new uniform. She shrugged and looked back at her phone. Meanwhile, Izuku got himself acquainted with the staff of his humble workplace.

The first was Tips, the tall woman that Izuku had met the day before. She, along with Izuku and PB, another staff member composed what Tips described as the “Delivery Squad.” Simply put, they delivered the pizzas. Tips turned out to have a bright and funny-loving personality, being energetic and passionate in her work. Unfortunately, her excitement sometimes caused problems, as on more that one occasion Tips found herself on the receiving end of Boss’s wrath.

One of the two waiters was Pineapple, a blonde boy with eyes that were always closed and looked very feminine. So feminine in fact that the first time Izuku saw Pineapple, he had mistaken the boy for a woman initially. Pineapple had gently corrected him and added that he tended to get mistaken for a woman a lot. 

Izuku’s manager, Boss, tended to be hard on her employees, but they all knew she meant well. She was in charge of running the establishment, and that meant that she was under constant stress and yet she still managed to power through it. Boss was a master of fending off Karens, and if she wasn’t enough to drive the fell beasts off, well, Chadsworth was there.

Milkbar, or just Milk, was the thiccest woman Izuku had ever seen in his life, rivaling even his mother. She had coffee-colored skin and brown hair that covered her eyes, with a braid that ended with bells at the small of her back. She wore a nose piercing that resembled a bull ring, and with the tufts of hair that stuck up on either side of her head like horns, Izuku swore that she resembled a dairy cow. She was the second waitress and the staff member in charge of desserts.

Chadsworth was a very muscular gentleman who was the second tallest in the pizzeria, tieing with PB at five-foot-eleven, four inches under Tips’ Amazon stature of six-foot-three. He was in charge of Customer Service, the man who assured that customers left satisfied and happy. If a customer had a problem with the establishment and/or were rude to the staff, he was the one who asked them to leave. And if they didn’t, well, those muscles weren’t just for show.

Cash was the first staff member that Izuku had encountered at Pizza Thot, and in the time he had observed her, she had not shown any other emotion other than impassiveness. Still, he supposed she still had more facial expressions than Kristen Stewart. She was never seen without her phone or bubblegum, and her green eyes were some of the prettiest he’d ever seen.

Chef was the man behind all the delicious pizza that kept reeling in the customers, young and old. He was androgynous and had the perfect balance of masculine and feminine qualities. He preferred to wear his hair back in a ponytail, and Izuku noticed that whenever he saw Chef, he always had a toothpick in his mouth.

The second delivery girl who also doubled as the restaurant mascot, PeaBea, or PB, was an enigma. No one knew what she looked like under the motorcyclist helmet she wore at all times, or how old she was, or where she was from. It didn’t help that she had an accent that no one could place, as it sounded like several different dialects all at once. Boss didn’t even remember hiring her, but PB worked hard and stuck around, so it wasn’t an issue. 

Izuku’s first day on the job consisted of getting to know his co-workers and running a few practice deliveries with Tips and PB. The two women would make sure that he was properly secured in their laps and that his head was protected from any head trauma with a helmet as they weaved their mopeds through the traffic of Musutafu. The first time Tips had taken Izuku along with her, she had made a “Special Delivery,” or at least had planned to. 

“Right, Midoriya. Here’s the location! Normally, what you would do is walk up to the front and ring the doorbell or knock, but this is a ‘Special Delivery,’ and I don’t think you’re ready for that just yet,” Tips said, retrieving the costumer’s pizza from behind Izuku on the moped. “So, I need you to stay here with the moped while I take care of business, ‘kay?”

Izuku nodded, a bit confused as to why she thought he wasn’t ready to make a “Special Delivery,” yet. But he supposed it was just part of the training, so he didn’t question it and watched Tips as she walked up to the front door. He found it hard to keep his eyes from drifting to her ass, but he wasn’t that kind of guy, so he focused on her back instead.

Tips rang the doorbell and was welcomed by a middle-aged man who let her inside. The door closed behind her, and Izuku found himself alone on the moped. He wondered what exactly a special delivery required a delivery person to step inside a person’s home. Maybe it was the man’s birthday and Tips was tasked with giving him a cake. 

No, that didn’t make any sense. Milk hadn’t given the delivery duo any cakes to deliver, so where would Tips even get the cake in the first place?

Izuku didn’t get the time to ponder any further before Tips came running out the front door, her face absolutely red with fury. The middle-aged man chased after her, but stopped when she pulled the door shut in his face. Tips didn’t say a word as she got back onto the moped, placing Izuku in her lap and driving off.

Sensing that she didn’t want to talk about it, Izuku kept his mouth shut the entire way back to the pizzeria as Tips matched back into the building. Boss noticed her look and stopped the woman from taking another step.

“I take it the special delivery didn’t go as planned?”

“The client was married. Fucker didn’t even bother to take his ring off,” Tips spat, her anger scaring her fellow employees. Luckily, it wasn’t that busy that afternoon, so she managed to not disturb any customer with her foul language. She marched up to Pineapple and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into the Employee’s lounge, muttering something about needing to work off her anger.

Izuku wondered if Pineapple often helped Tips’ vent her frustration. He didn’t get the chance to ponder it much further when PB got assigned another delivery. She tasked Izuku with carrying it out to the moped, and together they sped into the midsummer afternoon.

* * *

“That’ll be 1,540 yen, ma’am. Enjoy your pizza!” Izuku said, handing over the box of hot deliciousness to his customer. The woman pulled out her wallet and counted out a few bills before handing them over to Izuku, who put the currency in his collection pouch. “Thank you for business!”

It had been five months since Izuku had begun his job at Pizza Thot, and five months since the incident with the sludge villain. It had been broadcasted on the news, so his co-workers knew that he had almost been killed had it not been for All-Might stepping in. Boss was the first to make sure he was okay, and the one who lectured him for nearly an hour about how damn reckless he had been.

Izuku had the strangest feeling that Boss wasn’t actually mad at him, but he was too busy apologizing at the time to respond properly. She had put him on cleaning duty for the rest of the week, and Izuku supposed he deserved that for acting like his life was no consequence just to save another. He just took the lecture with stride, hoping that Boss wouldn’t notice the muscles that were slowly building on his arm.

His eighteenth birthday had not been missed by his co-workers. On July 15th, he had shown up to work on time and found the building dark, as if no one had opened for the day. Confused, Izuku marched over to the light switch and flicked it on.

To his surprise, there was a giant cake in the middle of the room. Looking around, he saw no one else, so he approached the cake with caution. It was painted green to match his hair, and on further inspection, it appeared to be made of paper and cardboard.

“Where is everyone? Why is there a giant cake here? What’s going on-”

“SURPRISE!!!” 

Izuku let out a surprised yelp when Tips burst from the cake wearing only a very skimpy bikini, the rest of his co-workers coming out of different parts of the pizzeria. Chadsworth placed a birthday boy hat on Izuku’s head, and he blushed as he realized what was happening. Cash even ghosted a smile at him as the group led Izuku to one of the tables, where a cake covered with green frosting was waiting for him, eighteen candles all lit.

“You guys…” Izuku trailed off, his eyes tearing up with happiness as Pineapple nodded, beginning the birthday song.

It had been one of the best days of his life. Izuku still blushed, remembering just how touchy-feely Tips had been, apparently having no shame in being practically nude in front of Izuku, even hugging him and “accidentally” smothering his head with her large breasts.

Izuku shook off the memory and looked down at his phone. He had one more delivery to make for the night, and then he was home free. He memorized the directions, put his phone away, secured his helmet over his head, and drove his moped to a house that definitely had a big party going on. Swallowing any anxiety he felt, Izuku parked his moped and made his way up to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

The door opened, revealing a girl with red spikey hair with matching crimson eyes. She smiled, revealing sharp teeth similar to Tips’. 

“Oh hell yeah! Pizza’s here!” She said, her eyes locking onto the box before they traveled up to him, and she blushed. Her eyes turned lustful and hazy, and Izuku gulped, feeling like a seal that a shark had just found and decided to toy with before finishing it off.

“Why don’t you come in? The person who ordered the pizza should be around here somewhere… oh well,” she said, leading Izuku inside the house and into the heart of the party. He placed the pizza near the refreshments and got paid by the host of the party, but as he turned to go, the girl grabbed his arm.

“Bro, you’re missing the party! C’mon!” she stated, not hearing his protests over the loud music as she dragged him to the dance floor. Once there, she began to dance like no one was watching as Izuku froze like a deer in headlights, not knowing how to navigate the situation.

Luckily, the girl noticed this and guided him through some very basic dance movements, helping him overcome the anxiety that had been creeping into his mind. 

“You’re too stiff, bro! Let loose and have some fun!” she said, losing herself to the music. She moved her entire body to the beat, prompting Izuku to imitate her movements. He did so and soon found himself having fun. It was the most fun he had in a long time. He began to put more effort into his moves, throwing his embarrassment to the side as he moved in tandem with the girl. 

“Yeah, bro! Work that ass!” she cheered, facing him and grinding her ass against his crotch as the music reached its crescendo. Izuku went all into it, not caring about anything but the beautiful redhead in front of him. He quickened his pace, and the girl stood, matching his moves as they danced together.

The song changed to something slower, something sweeter, something that required a partner to dance with. Luckily for Izuku, the girl was willing to dance with him, taking his offered hand as they danced together slowly, personal space no longer a factor.

The girl stared deep into Izuku’s viridescent orbs, as he stared into her crimson ones. Something between them was there, and they could both feel it. Their bodies were hot against one another, the tension between the two of them growing thicker and thicker.

Then the girl kissed Izuku, and he responded by reciprocating, allowing the girl access to his mouth as their tongues explored each other’s mouths. They pressed their bodies together, the music and crowd forgotten. All that mattered was the other person. 

The girl separated from him, her eyes lustful as she huskily requested that they take this to a private area. Izuku agreed, and the girl led him away from the noise of the crowd and to a bedroom, where the doors closed behind them, leaving them alone to their night of passion.

If Izuku had been thinking clearly at the time, he might’ve been worrying about his job, but the girl was the sole focus of the night. 

It was a night that he would never forget.


	2. The Fine Print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izuku deals with the aftermath of his night of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, some of you might be going, "Wasn't Izuku/Ochako a Ship on this?" Well, yes, but I kinda broke my rule of not putting the ship before it happens, so I remedied that.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Pizza Thot. Please don't sue me.

“Slow down, kid! Jesus!” Boss ordered, prompting Izuku to stop his panicking motormouth. He had come in a mess after going AWOL the night before. His uniform was wrinkled, his hair more unruly than ever and a bite mark on his clavicle. “Ok, take a deep breath, and _slowly_ tell me why you look like you just rolled out of bed while simultaneously getting attacked by a shark.”

“Because I did just roll out of bed with a shark!” Izuku blurted out, loud enough for Chef to hear it from his spot in the kitchen. He paused, shrugged, and went about his business. In all honesty, it just sounded like he had a blast.

Boss stared at Izuku with a surprised look on her face. He, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to crawl in the nearest hole and die of embarrassment. She blinked a few times, and Izuku wondered if he had just gotten himself fired. 

“...You know if quirks weren’t a thing, that would be the craziest answer. So, you slept with a shark. Was said shark a chick or a dude or other gender? How were they? Tell me everything,” Boss demanded, stealthily slipping a hand into her pants to rub her rapidly dampening mound. “I want to know _every_ detail.”

Izuku nodded, sure that he was about to be fired. He at least supposed that she had the right to know what had happened, even if she was acting a bit odd while asking the question.

“So this girl at a party that I delivered my last pizza of the day seduced me…”

* * *

Izuku and the girl did not disengage their lip lock as they stumbled through the bedroom door, fumbling to the bed after a few failed attempts to close the door. He found himself thrown onto the bed, the girl straddling his hips as she hungrily found his lips once more. She separated from him and smiled widely. 

“Someone’s excited,” she teased, rubbing the tent in Izuku’s pants. “Let’s see what you have down here, shall we?”

She turned to face his crotch, this time straddling his head. Izuku barely had time to take in the sight of the girl’s jean shorts before they landed on his face. He could smell the girl’s arousal, thick and potent, activating neural pathways that had evolved over millions of years. Blood cascaded down south, and the girl noticed as the tent in Izuku’s pants became bigger.

“Jesus, bro. You’re that happy to see me?” she asked, wiggling her hips in Izuku’s face. His muffed response made her let out a moan as his hot breath reached her clothed womanhood, and she squeezed his head with her thighs.

_If I die like this, I will have no complaints._

The girl decided that it was about time she returned the favor to her partner and unzipped his pants, intent on fishing out her prize. It nearly hit her in the face when she pulled it out of its confines, and she gasped as its size.

“Damn,” she marveled at the magnificent cock in her hand, which could barely wrap around the shaft. She turned back to look at Izuku giving him a thumbs up. “Nice dick, bro!”

He left out another grunt, and the girl felt his shaft twitch in her hand. Realizing that she would be the only one getting pleasure like this, she stood quickly. Izuku let out a gasp as he gulped down air before he turned his head to the side and watched the girl unbutton her shorts and pull them down in front of him along with her panties, revealing her moist pussy.

If most of Izuku’s blood hadn’t already been moving down south, he would’ve died from a nosebleed. The girl turned around and pulled her tank top over her head, leaving only her bra. She reached behind her back and undid the strap, allowing the article of clothing to fall to the ground and let loose her perky, full breasts. 

Izuku gaped at the twin orbs, entranced by seeing all of her as his face turned as red as her hair. He was like that for a good minute or two, just taking her all in before she cleared her thought, her own face blazing with heat.

“Bro, it’s your turn. Give me a show.”

“O-Okay,” Izuku said, getting up and switching places with her, his erection swinging from side to side like a pendulum. He started his visor, taking it off and tossing somewhere into the room. Next was his shirt, tossed away next to its cousin. He silently thanked All-Might for putting him through the American Dream Plan, as the results were definitely pleasing the girl. “A-Am I doing this right?”

“O-Oh, yeah,” the girl moaned, rubbing her thighs together. “K-Keep going.”

Izuku undid his belt buckle and let his pants drop as he kicked off his red boots and socks. Standing nude before the girl, he fought the urge to cover himself. His cheeks blazed with embarrassment as he realized that she was drooling over his muscles.

The girl had finally had enough. She beckoned Izuku forward and had him lie on his back once more, straddling his face. She nearly came then and there, feeling Izuku’s hot breath on her bare snatch. She planted her lower lips on his mouth and moaned from the contact. 

“Aw fuck,” she moaned, feeling his tongue lap at her folds. Hearing her moans, Izuku took them as a sign of approval and dived in with gusto. Not to be outdone, the girl leaned forward and planted a kiss on the head of his penis. She was rewarded with a moan that sent shivers up her own spine as it stimulated her pussy. Wanting more of that feeling, she opened her mouth and took his cock into her mouth.

She took most of it before her eyes watered. It wasn’t the first dick she’d ever sucked, but damn, it was the best. Wrapping her hand around what she couldn’t fit into her throat, she pumped his cock as she bobbled in a steady rhythm. The smell of his musk was especially thick around his balls, which were heavy and full of thick, virile cum. 

Izuku, being a virgin, didn’t last so long against the redhead’s ministrations. He felt his peak closing in fast, so he drove into the girl’s mound, slipping his inexperienced tongue against her clit and sucking it.

The results were immediate. The girl’s legs clamped down on either side of his head, increasing the pressure to an almost unbearable level. She screamed on his dick in pleasure, the vibrations sending him over the edge himself. He exploded in her mouth, thrusting his hips deeper into her throat as ropes of cum shot down her gullet. Her own orgasm splashed in Izuku’s face, and he slurped it down like a man stuck in the desert with no water.

They both came down off the orgasm high panting hard. The girl rolled off of Izuku, reorienting herself so that she could snuggle up next to him. She kissed him, and they both could taste themselves on the other. The girl hugged his side, pressing herself against him.

“Can you go another round?” she asked, the heat in her core wanting a bit more before the night was over. Izuku nodded, unsure but at least a little bit confident in his stamina. If he could haul a refrigerator across a bridge in an hour, then he could surely last another round.

“Good, because you have gotten me all riled up,” the girl said, straddling his hips. She leaned forward and kissed him again, rubbing her plump bottom against his rapidly rising boner. She grinned, showing her sharp teeth off again. “You don’t have to worry about protection. It’s a safe day.”

She reached below herself and angled her slit over Izuku’s cock, a smile on her face. “And in, we, go!”

Both Izuku and the girl let out a groan of pleasure as she took all of it at once. She seemed to be in pain, and Izuku immediately leapt to her aid. He sat up and hugged the girl to his chest, surprising both of them. Slowly, the girl hugged him back, just enjoying the hug. After a few seconds of silence, her sobs filled the room. 

“Are you okay?” Izuku asked, not letting go of the girl. She nodded, sniffling, and blinking her tears away as she wormed deeper into his embrace. “I-I’m fantastic, actually. It’s just- I’ve been with guys like you before, ones that value my pleasure as well, but you? You’re just something else.”

She sniffled again, leaning forward and hugging him tightly. “I’ve never had a guy that put this much effort into making sure that I’m satisfied, or okay. I’ve never had a guy that cared more about me than fucking a quick fuck with. Which honestly isn’t that many people, considering that I can count the number of guys I’ve had sex with on one hand, including you. And I don’t even know your name!”

She laughed dryly, realizing the situation she was in. “I’m sorry, I probably just killed the mood by crying and talking about other dudes. I don’t mean to burden you with all of this, uh…”

“Izuku Midoriya,” he replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. “It’s fine. You shouldn’t feel bad about expressing your feelings, um…”

“Eiko Kirishima. I feel like we’ve skipped a few steps in our relationship, haven’t we?”

“Yeah. Shouldn’t we have gotten a cup of coffee or something first?”

Eiko grinned. “Right, now that I feel better thanks to you, Mr. Husband Material, why don’t we go back to the task at hand?” she asked, wiggling her hips and stirring her insides up with Izuku’s still erect cock.

Izuku responded by kissing her once more, attempting to thrust his hips into her with some success. Eiko rolled her hips in time with his thrusts, and they worked together like a well-oiled lovemaking machine. The pleasure Eiko was feeling was unlike any that she had felt before, and she wanted more.

She leaned forward, causing Izuku to fall back onto the bed. They stopped kissing, and for a moment, Eiko reverted to a primal state, one that required her to mark him as hers, the one that she would never replace. The one she wanted to spend her life with. She opened her mouth and bit down on his clavicle, hard enough to draw blood. Her task complete, Eiko leaned back as her mind returned to her and she panicked.

“Oh my god are you okay?! I’m so sorry I don’t know what came over me-”

“That was hot.” Izuku blurted.

“What? I just bit you!” Eiko exclaimed. Her eyes went wide in surprise as she felt something inside of her twitch at the words, and they grew wider as she was filled more. “Did you just get bigger?!”

Izuku’s red face spoke for him. Eiko blinked twice before smiling widely, “Damn, bro! I didn’t know you had a biting kink!”

“Me either.”

“Fair enough. Now, let’s get fucking!” she declared, raising her hips and lowering them as she rode Izuku in a cowgirl position. Both of them were still very sensitive from their earlier orgasms, and the dancing was starting to take a toll on their stamina. They could feel their orgasms quickly approaching, but neither wanted to go out this quickly without making the other feel good.

Eiko redoubled her efforts, crashing her hips into his, her breasts bouncing with each collision of their hips. Izuku took the opportunity to latch onto one of her nipples while groping her other breast, making her scream out in pleasure.

“FUck, IzuKU!” she screamed, hugging him and smothering him with her breasts. “I’M CUMMING!!!”

Her love canal clamped down on the Dicku, her inner muscles spasming as they massaged Izuku for all the cum he had left in his body. He obliged, flooding Eiko’s insides with his seed. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she screamed in pleasure, Izuku following suit as he yelled her name, “EIKO!!!”

They collapsed onto the bed together, panting as if they had just run marathons. Too exhausted to exchange any other words, they kissed, and Izuku pulled out of Eiko, a stream of his essence following his departure. She rolled over to his side, kissing his cheek as he pulled the blankets over both of them.

“Good night, Izuku.”

“Good night, Eiko,” he replied, closing his eyes and snuggling close to the redhead as they both drifted off to dreamland in each other’s arms.

* * *

“The next morning, Eiko and I woke up and she bandaged the bite she gave me. Then she gave me her number and told me to call her. I think she’s my girlfriend now but I’m not sure.”

“Oh fuck-” Boss clenched her legs around the hand she had been using to masturbate while listening to Izuku’s story, riding out her orgasm as she tried and failed to keep a straight face. She came down off her peak panting heavily, noticing Izuku’s red face.

For her sake, he chose to ignore the fact that she had just fapped to a story he told her and instead focused on the issue at hand. He bowed in an apologetic fashion, “I understand that I was on company time and my activities were unprofessional. If you choose to fire me, I understand and accept the consequences of my actions.”

“Why the hell would I fire you?”

Izuku looked up at Boss with a confused look on his face. “But Boss, I had s-sex with a-a customer!” 

“That just means you fulfilled another part of your contract unknowingly,” Boss replied. Recognizing the bewildered expression on his face, she sighed and pulled up his contract. Flipping her monitor so Izuku could see it, she scrolled down to a small paragraph that he had skimmed over. “Look, we’re a pizza place, but you know how in some old pornos they had the pizza guy fuck his customer? That’s where the Thot part of the name comes in. You don’t have to participate in that side of the job if you don’t want to, but customers will pay extra if you do, and if you do a good job, they’ll call for you again.”

Izuku was stunned. He took a few minutes to take the information in, not exactly knowing how to react to his new information, so he just asked the question that was on his mind.

“So I’m not getting fired?”

Boss facepalmed but nodded. “Yes, you are not getting fired. Now take off your clothes and put this on.”

She tossed him a thin square package. Izuku picked it up and turned bright red, recognizing it as a condom. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words died in his throat when he witnessed Boss stripping out of her clothes and neatly folding then before putting them in a corner.

“Midoriya, I told you to take your clothes off!”

“Boss, w-wha-” Izuku stammered, his brain struggling to understand why his boss was in the nude before him. Despite her short stature, Boss had a very enticing rear which swayed with every step she took. Her breasts were far smaller than Eiko’s but still enough to fondle. She glared angrily at him, prompting Izuku to hurriedly change out of his uniform, revealing his cock to Boss.

She locked her gaze on the slowly erecting meat, rubbing her thighs together as she imagined how it would feel inside of her. How that thick and turgid monster would plunder her insides and drive her crazy, begging him just to take off the condom and knock her up-

“Uh, Boss? Hello? You’ve been staring at my penis for a good while now.”

The fantasy shattered, Boss scowled at him and eased a little bit when he at least knew how to put a condom on. She couldn’t afford to do it bareback today. Too risky. She looked up at him and scowled further, making Izuku wonder what he had done wrong.

“Normally, I would get Tips to do the training, but given that you just recently lost your virginity and with your shy innocent demeanor I don’t think letting her teach you the ropes is a good thing right now. I’ll get her to teach you some other things later, but for now, I’m testing your general performance,” Boss explained, hopping into the chair opposite her desk and spreading her legs wide, giving him a view of her extreme arousal. 

“Now lick,” she ordered. Izuku obeyed, kneeling before her and spreading her lower lips open. He licked from the bottom of her snatch to the top, earning a barely stifled moan from Boss. He continued with a few more of those licks before she grabbed his head and pulled him closer, arousal hanging in her voice as she tried to disguise it as anger. “Get deeper, kid! You’re not going to satisfy a girl just by licking her outerfolds! Really get in there!”

Izuku didn’t have much of a choice otherwise as Boss pulled his head in close, forcing his nose against her neatly trimmed pubes. He slipped his tongue into her love tunnel, lapping up the sweet nectar that flowed from it as a result of his efforts. Boss mewled from the pleasure, Izuku taking that as a sign he was doing well. He shifted his focus onto her clit before slipping a finger inside of her.

Boss really seemed to like that, if the way her pussy clamped down on the digit was any indication. He pistoned the finger in her opening, the pressure making it almost impossible to rotate it without hurting her or himself. Izuku added a second finger and simultaneously latched onto her clit, making Boss almost throw back her head and scream to the heavens.

“Oh fuck,” she whimpered, bucking her hips against his hand and face, completely losing her composure. She didn’t know how he was doing it, but _holy shit_ was he good at it.

“Midoriya, if you stop, I’m reducing your pay,” she panted, letting out another moan as Izuku hit another weak spot of hers. She had neglected her womanhood way too much. Her thicc ass meant that most clients she worked only wanted to fuck it, leaving her pussy often forgotten. Boss herself was also guilty of neglecting it as well, but she had a pizzeria to run.

But Izuku was making for all the neglect her vagina had faced, and Boss loved every second of it. She pulled Izuku’s head to her mound, wrapping her legs around his head and pulling his fluffy hair as her second orgasm hit her, overloading her pleasure centers and opening the floodgates.

Izuku stood his ground and drank all that she had to offer, slurping down her nectar like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Boss’ legs clamped on his neck and shoulders, keeping him in place as she surfed the tidal wave of her orgasm.

Her death grip finally let up, and Izuku separated from her slit, his face covered with her juices. Both of them panted heavily, their breath fogging up in front of them.

“Holy… fuck, kid… where did you… learn to do that?” Boss asked, her cheeks flushed with arousal. 

“I didn’t,” Izuku replied breathlessly, “I just... followed my intuition.”

“You should follow your intuition more often, kid. Now come here and stick that massive cock of yours into my pussy.” Boss beckoned, spreading her folds open. Izuku obliged and stood, lining up his covered member and thrusting into Boss, both letting out a moan of pleasure.

Izuku immediately noticed that Boss was much, _much_ tighter than Eiko had been. He had trouble pulling out in order to thrust back in, as her pussy felt like it was trying to keep him inside at all costs. He began with a steady rhythm, thrusting into Boss hard enough to make her small body bounce in the chair.

She grabbed onto his shoulders and grabbed him like a koala, Izuku easily lifting her from the chair as he fucked her standing. Boss’s legs dangled in the air, her body bouncing with every thrust. She felt Izuku reach deeper inside her as gravity impaled her on his cock, rocking her four-foot-ten world.

Neither one of them could talk coherently, moans escaping from their mouths as the slaps of flesh on flesh filled the room, creating an erotic beat. Boss had never felt this full in her pussy before. She had taken larger dicks in her ass, but Izuku’s cock felt perfect for her. It hit all the right spots, driving her crazy as it pistoned in and out of her.

She could feel Izuku’s fingers sinking into her thicc asscheeks, holding her up as she started to bounce on his cock in time with his thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let out several wanton moans, not caring who heard her. She was in heaven, and if someone interrupted them right now there would be hell to pay.

Izuku kept sawing away at Boss’s heavenly cunt, trying to make her feel as good as he did. The head of his penis rubbed a particularly rough spot in her vagina, making her clamp down harder and throw her head back in a scream of pleasure. Izuku made note of that spot and continued his efforts, feeling his climax approach rapidly.

Boss could feel him twitching erratically inside of her. Feeling her own climax coming, she pressed herself against his chest and whispered into his ear, “You’re close, aren’t you? Give it to me. Give it all to me, Midoriya!”

The words were all Izuku needed to hear before he hilted inside of her, shooting rope after rope of his cum into the condom, filling it. Boss howled her lungs out after feeling the contained seed splash against her insides, hot and thick. The sensation sent her over the edge as well, a flood of her love nectar painting Izuku’s hips as they held each other tight.

They stayed like that for a good minute, riding out their orgasms and basking in the afterglow. Izuku pulled out, making Boss whine from the loss. He carefully set her down in her chair, tying off the used condom and tossing it into the trash can. He sat down in the chair opposite of her as his legs gave out, the limbs spent from all of his fucking.

It was a few minutes before either of them spoke.

“I’d like to put you on the Thot Menu, kid. You okay with that?” Boss asked, getting the towel used to clean herself up after sessions in her office. Izuku nodded, finding enough strength in his legs to stand. “So what exactly does the Thot Menu entail?”

“Well, a customer can now ‘order’ you for sex. I need to fill this out so that I know what to put on the Menu. I don’t want to put you down for a kink you’re not okay with,” she replied, handing Izuku a clipboard with many different sexual acts on it. “You can change it anytime you want, but try not to do it too often. It’s a pain having to reprint these menus every time one of you suddenly decides that you’re okay with getting fucked in the ass.”

“Wait, the others are doing this as well?” Izuku asked, realization quickly dawning on his face. “So _that’s_ what the special deliveries are…”

“Yep. Now hurry up and fill that out. Tips and PB can only handle so many deliveries. We’re in the middle of peak season, kid. Get to it!” Boss said, her normal rough attitude coming back into place.

“Y-Yes Boss!” Izuku replied, quickly checking boxes on the kink sheet. He never would’ve expected that having sex would be part of job. Seriously, it was like something out of a doujin he had heard the boys talking about in the locker room back at Aldera High School.

But hey, he certainly wasn’t complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. So, how many of you like hot blonde Milfs with an attitude?
> 
> See you next time!


	3. Hot Single Milfs in Your Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izuku gets with a hot single blonde milf with an attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Y'all really seem to like cheap porn flicks as a plot for a fic. Interesting.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Pizza Thot. Please don't sue me.

In recent years, the Bakugo family household had undergone some major changes to their family life. The parents, Masaru and Mitsuki Bakugo came to the mutual realization that while they had been in love at one point, the spark just wasn’t there anymore. They divorced with no hard feelings and were still good friends, just not romantically. Mitsuki took her maiden name, Miwa, and the two went their separate ways.

That left Katsuki in a position that he just shrugged off. His parents were old enough to take care of themselves, so he wasn’t too worried or concerned about their relationship. Besides, he was old enough to live by himself, which is why he had moved out the second he was able, leaving Mitsuki alone in what used to be the Bakugo household.

At first, it was nice to have the quiet atmosphere of the house. She was so used to either her brat of a son or herself screaming insults and/or hurling shit at each other. She supposed that she had made the right decision because neither she nor her ex needed the stress of dealing with their sociopath of a son. 

But here she was, alone on a Friday night. She couldn’t call Inko, as the woman was spending the night with her husband on one of his rare visits back to Japan. She didn’t really have any other friends, as her son didn’t make any friends, which prevented her from making friends besides Inko, and supervising Katsuki was a full-time job.

But he was gone, and no one else was available, thus leaving Mitsuki to her own devices. It had been a long time since she had any time to herself, and good god, she was horny. She and Masaru had been divorced for a month now, and there was only so much that her trusty vibrator could do. 

Mitsuki opened her refrigerator and decided she wasn’t in the mood to cook anything. Instead, she leafed through the takeout orders her family had amassed throughout the years and picked up one that they had acquired rather recently. 

“Pizza Thot? That’s an interesting name if I’ve ever heard one,” she muttered aloud, scanning the menu before her. She was pleased when they offered delivery, and then she noticed the Thot Menu. Now, Mitsuki Miwa was no fool, and she picked up instantly on what the menu implied. She pondered over whether or not it would be worth it to sacrifice her dignity and order Special Delivery, but the ache in her loins drove her on.

“Fuck it,” she decided, dialing the pizzeria’s number. “I need a little action right now.”

* * *

Chef pulled an extra sausage pizza out of the oven, placing the piping hot delicacy in a box. He passed it to Izuku, who loaded into the thermal container. He looked at the order and swore the address was familiar, but he couldn’t quite figure out why.

He shrugged and mounted his moped, quickly driving over to the house. If he had been paying attention to the house itself and not panicking over the sex the customer had ordered, he would’ve noticed that it was very familiar.

Izuku walked to the door and rang the bell, patiently waiting for the customer to come to the door. He heard footsteps and braced himself for the inevitable encounter. The door opened, and Izuku began his delivery announcement. 

“Pizza Thot Delivery, I’m Izuku Midoriya, and I’ll be taking care of you tonight-  _ Auntie Mitsuki?!” _

“Hello there~”

Standing before him was Mitsuki in a robe with the top pulled open to show a generous amount of cleavage. He tried to look at somewhere besides her chest but found that her tits were far too tantalizing. He wondered what they would feel like in his hands, how it would feel to suck on them, how they would feel wrapped around his cock…

Izuku’s member sprang to life, tenting his pants. Mitsuki looked down and noticed the sizable bulge, color rushing to her face as naughty thoughts danced through her head. She marveled at how big the bulge was, wondering how it would feel inside her, pumping potent, virile seed into her.

Mitsuki examined Izuku, and she wondered when he stopped being a scrawny crybaby of a nephew and when he had the shy, but still very obviously ready to fuck muscled piece of man before her. She supposed it had something to do with the training that Inko had mentioned he was doing. 

“Izuku, I seem to have left my wallet inside. You mind coming in while I get it?”

He shook his head, entering the home. He took off his shoes, walked into the dining room and set the pizza down on the table. Izuku turned around and watched Mitsuki as she looked around for her wallet, eventually spotting it on the living room table.

“Ah, there it is.”

Mitsuki bent over to pick up the wallet, taking her time while she gave Izuku a nice view of her ass and trimmed pussy. She added a little wiggle of her hips to entice him to make a move, and it worked wonders. He came up behind her as she stood, grinding his clothed member against her thick ass.

“Someone’s excited~” she purred, reaching behind her as he laid his hands on her hips. Izuku began kissing her neck, sending tiny shocks of pleasure through her body. “Why don’t we continue this in the bedroom?”

“O-Okay,” Izuku replied meekly, allowing himself to be led by the hand to Mitsuki’s bedroom. It wasn’t the cleanest, but it was a controlled mess, and clean enough to prevent him from running out of the room screaming. She led him over to the bed, but before she laid him on it, she smirked at him.

“Clothes off, Izuku. Show me what you have in your pants.”

Izuku obeyed and began with his visor, followed by his shirt and pants. Mitsuki was very pleased by the sight of his muscles, and she licked her lips upon seeing him in only his boxers, the bulge tantalizing to her. Izuku reached to pull down his underwear, but Mitsuki stopped him.

“Let me unbox that cock of yours, Izuku.”

He paused but moved his hands away from the waistband. Mitsuki hooked her fingertips and pulled the boxers down to reveal her prize. It all but smacked her in the face, leaving her stunned as she took it in.

“Well now, that’s a nice fucking tool you got there,” she commented huskily, lust oozing from her voice. “I bet it’ll taste as good as it smells.”

“Oh my god-” Izuku whimpered as Mitsuki kissed the tip of his cock before taking it into her mouth. She pressed onwards, revealing she had little to no gag reflex. She looked up at him and pulled off, pumping his shaft with her hand as she smirked at him.

“What’s the matter, big boy? Never had a hot milf suck your cock before?”

Mitsuki laughed at the whine he let out in response. Deciding that she had teased him enough, she took his member into her mouth once more, going further and further down it until her nose pressed against Izuku’s neatly trimmed crotch, fondling his balls.

“Holy shit-” Izuku hissed, reaching out to the bed to steady himself. Mitsuki went to town on his cock bobbing up and down on it like a popsicle. Occasionally, she would pull off to swirl her tongue around the head before swallowing the whole thing. She kept eye contact with Izuku the whole time, her lewd slurping noises really turning him on.

Then she hummed. She hummed, vibrating her throat, sending waves of pleasure through Izuku as he fought back the orgasm that was crashing towards him like a runaway train. His hands grabbed at the bedsheet, knuckles turning white.

He couldn’t help himself. He reached forward and grabbed Mitsuki’s head, pulling her to his crotch as he began thrusting into her throat. She took it like a pro, reaching down to pleasure her sopping snatch. Not once did she let up the vacuum seal she had around his cock as he thrust desperately, completely undone by her blowjob.

“Mitsuki! I-I’m, MITSUKI!” Izuku managed to get out before he hilted himself into Mitsuki’s mouth, shooting his load down her gullet. She didn’t let him out of her mouth until after he was done cumming, drinking every drop he gave her, even as her own climax sprayed against the floor. He pulled out, and Mitsuki cleaned his cock as he did so, opening her mouth to show him the cum before swallowing. 

The sight was highly erotic, causing Izuku’s prick to stand proud again. Mitsuki marveled at his recovery period and smiled widely, a hungry look on her face.

“Mitsuki, I uh, want to…” Izuku trailed off, his face red with embarrassment. She smiled at him and cupped her ear, standing up straight. “What’s that? I didn’t quite catch what you said.”

“I said, I want to, um…” he trailed off again, embarrassment getting the better of him.

“Speak up. I can’t hear you when you mumble.”

“I want to return the favor by eating you out!”

Mitsuki stared at him with wide eyes as he glared back with determination, not wanting to be the sole recipient of oral pleasure that night. She grinned, glad that Inko had raised such a selfless child.

“Well aren’t you just a gentleman? How about I sweeten the deal, you eat out my pussy, and I’ll give you a boobjob you’ll never forget.”

“O-Okay.”

“Alright then. Go ahead and lay down on the bed.”

Izuku obeyed, laying back on the bed and noting that he had been in a similar position a few days earlier. He didn’t get to think long about it before Mitsuki planted her muff on Izuku’s face, moaning in delight when she felt him lap at her folds, intent on pleasing her. She liked the kind of man who was eager to bring her to an orgasm.

She remembered her end of the deal and leaned forward, wrapping her boobs around his prick. This admittedly wasn’t the best position for a boobjob, but it would have to do. She began to move her pillowy breasts up and down the shaft, delighted in the fact that Izuku’s cock was big enough to peek out of the valley it was trapped in.

Mitsuki found it cute, almost like it was playing peekaboo with her as she massaged the cock with her breasts, feeling Izuku twitch around in her cleavage. She moaned when he slipped his tongue deeper into her cunt, lapping up the nectar that oozed from the opening. Damn, he was good at this. She pressed her hips harder onto his face, now noticing the precum that was leaking from his tip.

It acted like a natural lube, leaving the marshmallow prison the cock was trapped in slick, making it easier for Mitsuki to move her boobs faster. She did so, noticing him twitching wildly in between her breasts. Taking it as a sign that Izuku was going to cum soon, Mitsuki leaned forward and kissed the head of his dick, swallowing the tip as he dug into her pussy with all the ferocity of a starving man at an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Mitsuki’s competitive side kicked in as she began increasing her efforts to make Izuku cum, unintentionally leading him to do the same. The room filled with the sounds of her breasts slapping against his waist and the wit of the budding cunning linguist. Mitsuki noticed that Izuku was thrusting between her mounds so she took a more passive role and let the tip of his cock meet her lips every time he thrust as she rolled her hips back in his face.

Then his tongue hit her g-spot and everything went white.

Mitsuki clenched her legs around Izuku as her orgasm spewed in his face. She screamed through clenched teeth, her eyes rolling back in her head. She spasmed, unwittingly giving Izuku the last couple of jerks on his prick to send him over the edge. Alabaster spurts of cum shot from his cock, landing on Mitsuki’s face and breasts as she came down from her high. 

Both of them laid against each other, panting heavily in the afterglow. Mitsuki looked down and scooped up the cum from her face and breasts, licking her fingers clean. She looked back at Izuku, who was currently getting an up and personal look of her ass.

Seeing him ogle at her ass made the woman think to herself. Masaru had always loved fucking her ass when they were together, and it had been a while since she had any backdoor action. Izuku was here because she paid him to be, so why not?

“You enjoying the view back there?” she teased, wiggling her hips for emphasis. “If you like my ass so much, maybe you should fuck it.”

Izuku’s reaction was as priceless as it was adorable. “Wha- but you poop from there!”

Mitsuki couldn’t help herself and laughed at his expression, filling him with confusion as she got out of the bed and walked over to her nightstand, rummaging around in it before she found what she was looking for. She grinned widely and walked back to the bed, swaying her hips sensually. 

“This is lube. Put some of it in your hand, and spread it around my asshole,” she instructed, handing the bottle of lube to Izuku, who looked at her in confusion. “I’d also put some on your dick just to make sure it goes in smoothly. And when you put it in, do it slowly. It’s been a while since I’ve had anything up my ass.”

She laid down in front of him, presenting her ass to him. Izuku opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Instead, he squeezed out a bit of lube and parted Mitsuki’s asscheeks, applying some to her pink pucker. She hissed as the cool lube touched the area, getting used to the feeling as Izuku coated his prick with the remainder of the lube.

He put the bottle away and lined the tip of his cock up with Mitsuki’s anus, grabbing her hips. “Are you ready?”

“Just fucking stick it in my ass already!” Mitsuki snapped, her arousal getting to her. “Sorry, just… go slowly, okay?”

“O-Okay,” Izuku replied, pushing his cock head through her anus. She moaned as her ass was penetrated, the pleasure not alien but definitely something new. It had been a while.

“So fucking tight,” Izuku panted. Even with the lube, it was hard to move in her ass, but the pleasure was unlike any pussy he’d been in. Not that he’d been in many. He pulled back, moaning from the pleasure as she did the same. “I can see why we needed the lube.”

“You would’ve ripped my ass open otherwise,” she replied, screaming out as he hit a pleasure center in her ass. “Ooh fuck right there, keep fucking pounding my ass, Izuku!”

He did as she asked, railing into her ass like there was no tomorrow. Mitsuki lost her sense of composure and gasped and moaned like a bitch in heat, her breath misting in front of her as her ass clenched around Izuku’s cock. Her anal grip rubbed Izuku in just the right ways, stimulating his sensitive prick.

“Oh fuck! I’M CUMMING!” Mitsuki screamed, spasming as her orgasm came. She clenched her ass, making it almost uncomfortably tight. Izuku grunted and bottomed out, filling her ass with his cum. She moaned as she felt liquid heat fill her insides, delighted with the results.

_ Ordering from Pizza Thot was the best fucking decision of my life. _

Izuku pulled out, his cock coated in lube and his own release. Mitsuki whined at the loss, looking over her shoulder at the member that had completely wrecked her ass with a hungry look.

“Izuku, go to the bathroom and wipe off your dick. I would clean it for you, but I don’t think that lube is a fucking thing I can consume without dying.”

He nodded and rolled out of bed, his legs wobbly from all the sexual activity. He hobbled out of the bedroom, finding the bathroom easily. He retrieved a towel and cleaned his penis, moaning from the sensation of the towel touching his prick. 

Izuku was still sensitive after cumming, and he didn’t want to make a mess in the bathroom, so he refrained from jerking himself in the bathroom, letting his erection stand proud in front of him. He made his way back to the bedroom and froze at the sight before him. 

Mitsuki stood before him with a smirk on her face as she laid on her back, spreading her lower lips enticingly. Knowing that he was horny beyond all belief, she spread her legs wider to give him a better look at her honey pot.

“Hey Izuku,” she teased, squishing her boobs together with her arms. Her continued seduction worked wonders if the sudden swelling of his cock was any indication. “Why don’t you come here and fuck me with that big, fat cock of yours~?”

The part of Izuku’s brain that was responsible for higher cognition shut down, his brain reduced to one primal directive gifted to him by millions of years in evolution. The one urge that all creatures obeyed. Izuku’s monkey brain told him that there was a female in front of him that wanted to fuck, and he charged forward, bottoming out in Mitsuki’s pussy in one thrust.

She howled in delight as he began thrusting into her like a man possessed, his hips crashing into hers again and again as he put her in a mating press. 

_ HOLY FUCKING SHIT HOW IS HE STILL ABLE TO GO THIS FAST?!  _ Mitsuki screamed in her mind, pleasure racking her entire body as Izuku went wild. She noticed his muscles and figured that whatever training he was doing was  _ definitely  _ worth it. She screamed as he pounded her pussy, absolutely wrecking her insides with his wild thrusts.

_ If he keeps this up I’ll want him to breed me! _

The image of her belly swollen with child flashed before her eyes.

_ She was happy, with a wedding ring on her finger. Her husband hugged her from behind, his own matching ring on his hand. Mitsuki saw herself reach up behind her to caress his face, kissing him. A girl with spiky green hair and red eyes came running around the corner, watching her mother and father kissing. _

_ Mitsuki watched with pride as her husband scooped up their daughter and spun her around. The girl squealed in delight, and Mitsuki rubbed her pregnant belly, knowing that their unborn son would be raised by the best man she knew. _

_ After all, her husband was Izuku Midoriya. _

“Mitsuki?”

She snapped back to reality, seeing Izuku’s concerned expression. She leaned forward and kissed him, surprising Izuku, though he didn’t pull away. Instead, he melted into the kiss, fighting for dominance as Mitsuki slipped in some tongue. Unfortunately for him, she swept the floor with him.

Mitsuki pulled away from the kiss and wrapped her arms and legs around Izuku, whispering into his ear. “Breed me, Izuku. I want all your thick cum in my pussy. Do it. Fucking knock me up!”

Izuku was more than happy to oblige, whipping himself up into a fury as he took Mitsuki on a one way trip to pound town on the pound train. She shrieked in delight as his thrusting reached her innermost depths, pleasuring her in a way she didn’t even know that she could be pleasured in.

“FUCK, IzuKU!!!” She screamed, locking her legs behind his waist. She came, wringing Izuku for every last drop of cum he had left in his depleted stores. He moaned loudly as her pussy milked him, and he came one last time, filling her to the brim with his seed. “Mitsuki!”

Mitsuki’s eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue stuck out as she felt Izuku’s liquid heat in her insides, some part of her disappointed that today was a safe day. Izuku collapsed against her, panting heavily. Wordlessly, they rolled under the blankets and got comfortable, Mitsuki whining as he pulled out of her.

As both of them nodded off, Mitsuki couldn’t help but smile, thanking her best friend for her wonderful son.

_ Inko, thank you so much for giving me the love of my life back. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, milfs. But what if you genderbent a villain and made them into a thick milf? Ohohoho, delightfully devilish, me.


	4. A Caregiver's Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which milf Kurogiri gets some action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains Manga spoilers. You have been warned.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below. 
> 
> I do not own MHA or Pizza Thot. Please don't sue me.

To say that Kurogiri was done with her ward’s manbaby tantrums was an understatement. She absolutely despised the little shit, from his childish behavior and lack of hygiene to his foul language and no interest in keeping himself healthy. It was all she could do at times to breathe and remind herself that one day, Shigaraki would need her help, and maybe,  _ just maybe _ , he’d stop acting like a child and actually thank her.

Like that would ever happen in a million years.

She sighed, glad that it was the weekend. Shigaraki would be spending most of his time in his room away from her, which meant she got a rare moment to herself. It was time to sit down, relax, and watch her favorite Latino soap opera.

“Kurogiri!”

**_Warning:_ ** _ Nomu Mind Control System overburdened with Shigaraki's manchild bullshit, please immediately lessen burden or the warranty expires. _

Kurogiri lessened her vice grip on the remote, gently setting it down as she rose from the chair, barely keeping her anger in check. Sighing, she opened a portal to the brat of a ward’s room and stepped through, knocking on the door to announce her presence.

“Yes, Shigaraki?”

“I’m hungry. Get a pizza for dinner, will ya? With stuffed crust.”

“One large pizza with stuffed crust. Will that be all, Shigaraki?”

“Yeah.”

The bad touch gamer turned back to his game, completely ignoring Kurogiri. She sighed and closed the door behind her, portaling back to the living room. She took a seat in her armchair and pulled out her phone, dialing the number for Pizza Thot. It had been a while since she had any sort of sex, and she needed it badly.

She put the phone to her ear and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

“Pizza Thot Pizzeria, how may we serve you today?”

“I’d like to order a delivery of a large cheese pizza with stuffed crust,” Kurogiri replied, rubbing her thighs together absent-mindedly. “And please send your cutest delivery boy…”

* * *

“What about that one?” Izuku asked.

Chef shook his head. “Nope. That one hasn’t risen enough.”

“That one?”

“Yep. Let’s get this bun in the oven.”

Izuku slid the pizza onto a wooden peel, lifting the tool with both arms as Chef held the oven door open for him. He easily slid the pizza into the oven, high-fiving Chef as he put the peel anyway. His co-worker smiled at him, checking their surroundings and noting how organized they were due to Izuku’s help.

“I really appreciate the help, Midoriya,” Chef complimented. “You really helped with the backlog. Usually, everyone else is busy, so I have to manage the orders all by myself, but you’ve really saved me some stress.”

“It was the least I could do,” Izuku replied, scratching the back of his head. “I just did what anyone else in the same position would’ve don-”

“MIDORIYA!”

Both Izuku and Chef jumped at the sound of Tips’ angry voice. They gave each other worried looks before Tips stormed into the room, pissed beyond belief. Her eyes zeroed in on Izuku as she grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the employee’s lounge.

“Whoa- Tips, what’s going on?” he asked as she closed the door behind them, already stripping. Tips pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side, kicking off her shoes as he got to work on her pants.

“The fucker who ordered was fucking married. When I asked if his wife knew what he was about to do with me, he laughed and basically said that she didn’t need to know. I kindly asked for the money for the pizza and left. Needless to say, I’m pissed and horny as hell, which is why you’re going to stick your dick in my mouth now.”

“Wha-”

_ “DID I FUCKING STUTTER, MIDORIYA!?”  _ she interrupted, eyes blazing with horny rage as she stood before him in the nude. “Your dick. My mouth.  _ Now.” _

“A-Alright,” he stammered, quickly stripping out of his clothes. Tips grabbed his cock and pumped it to full mast aggressively before taking the entire thing into her throat with practiced ease.

“Tips- holy fuck,” Izuku hissed, bucking his hips into her mouth as the woman slobbered on his cock like a pro. Her technique was making him weak in the knees, and her suction was incredible. It was like she was trying to suck his soul out through his prick. Tips bobbed her head up and down, making sure to use plenty of tongue as her saliva spilled out of her mouth and coated his crotch. 

Somehow, she managed to avoid snagging him with her sharp teeth, teasing his sensitive prick with her talented tongue. She reached down below herself and began masturbating furiously, racing to her climax at breakneck speed. Judging by the strangled whines Izuku was giving her as he full-on thrust into her mouth, her attempts to make him cum with her were working.

“Tips- I’m cumming!” Izuku cried pitifully as Tips sealed her lips around the base of his cock, rubbing herself to orgasm as the river of his orgasm poured down her throat. His hot cum quickly filled her stomach, satisfying her a little as he pulsed, firing a few more ropes down her gullet.

She took it all like a champ, not gagging once and maintaining her seal until Izuku’s orgasm passed. She rubbed her snatch, arching her back, and splaying her legs as she let out a cry of pleasure as her own orgasm overcame her. She sprayed Izuku with her juices, surprising him and turning him on even more. His flaccid member pulsed with arousal, quickly returning to full mast and standing proud.

Tips looked at the twitching member with eagerness, already spreading her lower lips to entice him. She did her best to look as appealing as she could, but the cherry on top of the lewd pie was what she purred next. “Midoriya, my pussy is waiting for your big thick dick to come and fill it~.”

Izuku gulped and knelt on the floor, lining up with Tips’ sopping entrance. She whined as the head touched her outermost folds, and threw her head back and let out another cry of pleasure as Izuku hilted himself in one thrust, pushing her sensitive cunt over the edge once more. She spasmed, her insides squeezing tightly around him.

He did the only thing he could do and continued thrusting into Tips, earning loud, wanton moans that certainly would’ve been heard by the customers in the dining area had Boss not had the foresight to have the lounge soundproofed.

Tips had a big dopey smile on her face as Izuku fucked her, giggling widely in pleasure as she locked her legs around his waist and pulled him on top of her, seizing his lips in a kiss. He widened his eyes in surprise as his prick swelled inside her, rubbing her sensitive spots and pleasing her in ways that few men had done before.

“Tips, how are you so tight?!” Izuku asked, feeling the vice grip her pussy had on his dick. He reached up and grabbed one of her breasts, kneading the supple mound in his hand gently. Tips let out another screech of pleasure as her sexual senses overloaded, her pussy squeezing Izuku in an attempt to milk his seed.

“It’s sho gud!” Tips slurred, drunk off the amount of pleasure she was feeling. She hugged Izuku close, squishing her breasts into his face, and moaning when he latched onto her nipple. She felt so full, so satisfied, and she just couldn’t get enough of the Dicku. “Fhuck me moar!”

He obeyed, pistoning into her pussy and causing her entire body to vibrate with the force of his thrusts. Tips screamed in delight, wrapping around Izuku and refusing to let him go as he rutted her, the pleasure continuing to build, quickly approaching critical mass.

She could feel Izuku’s cock twitching around inside of her, ready to sow her womb with his children. Somewhere deep in her brain, Tips found that she wasn’t opposed to the idea of a little green-haired rascal running about with sharp teeth and her eyes. She moaned at the thought, especially since her cervix lowered to meet the head of his cock, ready to be bred.

“Fhuck, Midorihya, yu’re breaking me!” Tips screamed, her eyes crossing as she felt him spasm inside of her, thrusting faster and fast as he approached his climax. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and she screamed as she came one last time. “I’M GONNA BREAK!”

“Cumming!” Izuku yelled, slamming his hips into Tips’ one last time as she screamed in pleasure, completely lost to the sensations. He flooded her womb with his seed and would’ve definitely impregnated her had she not been on a steady diet of “the day after” pills. She moaned one last time and released him, letting Izuku pull out and allow a river of their combined fluid spill out onto the floor.

Tips giggled like an idiot as a huge dopey smile spread across her face. She didn’t respond to any external stimulus, just drooling as her brain blue screened. Izuku tried gently shaking, then slapping her, to no avail, and he began to get very worried. Cash came through the door, her impassive expression shifting into one of surprise as she took in the sight before her.

“Hey, Tips, I know you’re on break, but- holy shit,” she exclaimed, noting the nude Tips with her orgasm smile plastered onto her face. “Dude, I think you broke Tips!”

“Broke her?!” Izuku squeaked nervously, “What do I do now?!”

“Probably just take her to Boss. She can’t work the counter like that. Luckily for you, customers are scarce around this time of day.”

“O-Okay,” he stammered, cradling Tips’ six-foot-three nude body in his arms. He made his way to Boss’ office and knocked on the door, entering with an extremely nervous look on his face. Boss raised an eyebrow when she saw two of her employees naked, and one who looked like she had just had some of the best sex of her life.

“I’m guessing this is your handiwork, kid?” Boss asked, gesturing to the clearly out-of-it Tips. He nodded nervously, and Boss sighed before smiling. She began chuckling to herself, only further increasing Izuku’s confusion. She noticed the curious look on his face, waving a hand to dismiss his worries.

“She’s fine, kid. If anything, you should be proud of yourself. Many men have tried and failed to fuck her brains out, and you succeeded. Set her here, she’s going to need some time for her brain to reboot,” she explained, getting a sigh of relief from Izuku.

“So she’ll be fine. Good, I was worried that I had done something to knock her out of commission,” he replied, feeling a weight lifting off his shoulders.

“Oh, you did. She’s gonna need time to get her brain back in order,” Boss stated matter-of-factually. She hopped out of her office chair and a hungry smile spread across her face. “Speaking of, you mind continuing where you left off?”

Boss pulled off her shirt, revealing her small perky breasts to Izuku as his little soldier resumed his post to perform his duty once more, much to her delight. She quickly stripped out of the rest of her clothes, pushing him down onto the guest chair. She straddled his hips, feeling his member sandwiched between her ass, warm and pulsing.

Izuku surprised her by leaning forward and kissing her, to which Boss responded in full, allowing Izuku to dominate her tongue. She made a mental note to work on his kissing skills later, humming contentedly into his mouth while he placed his hands onto her hips, massaging them gently. They broke apart for air, panting slightly as they both gazed lustily into each others’ half-lidded eyes. 

“Boss, I-” Izuku began, interrupted by her finger over his lips. He looked up at her, seeing the lusty look on her face. She smiled at him and shook her head. “Shhh, no time to talk. I doubt either one of us will be talking after I’m done riding you.”

She lifted her hips, reaching beneath herself and lining herself up with his erect dick, moaning as she lowered herself inch by inch. Izuku echoed her, his hands helping to keep herself steady as she filled herself with his cock, the sensation much better bareback.

Boss finally felt him bottom out in her, completely impaled by his cock. She smirked as she felt him twitch inside of her, lifting her hips and slapping them back down on Izuku’s, both moaning in pleasure as Boss’ pussy worked his cock, massaging it for all it had.

He was still sensitive from his encounter with Tips, and Boss could tell that by how erratically he was twitching inside of her that he wasn’t going to last much longer. She felt a bit disappointed but redoubled her efforts to please both of them. It certainly helped that Izuku leaned forward and kissed her, swirling his tongue against hers while he kneaded her breasts.

Boss had not expected it and she shrieked in pleasure as he played with her nipples, squeezing them between his fingers as she bounced wildly on his hips, all sense of rhythm thrown to the wind as she lost herself to the throes of passion.

Izuku was struggling to keep himself from bursting then and there, so he reached down and began playing with her clit, adding the last bit of stimulation that sent her careening over the edge, bringing him with her. She screamed, her pussy clamping down on his cock as he pulsed again, filling her womb to the brim with his essence. A slight bulge formed in her abdomen, cum inflating her womb.

Boss’ eyes rolled up and her tongue rolled out, matching the same expression Tips wore on her fucked-silly face. She collapsed on top of Izuku as her orgasm passed, his cock slipping out from her as their combined fluids flowed out of her as well.

“Holy shit, kid. There’s so much…” Boss remarked, looking at the river of cum spilling from her. She looked up at Izuku and kissed him again, reaching behind her to get some tissues. “I think I’ll be leaking your cum all day. Oh, and before you ask, it’s a safe day. I’m not going to be having any babies.”

_ Yet,  _ she thought to herself, overlooking Izuku and thinking about how good of a father he would be to any potential children she wanted. She smiled and kissed him again before tossing a wad of tissues at him. He yelped in surprise and looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Get yourself cleaned up. As much as I’d like you to stay and fuck me into next week, we both have jobs to do. Go check on the orders with Chef. I’ll handle Tips,” she ordered, prompting Izuku to get up and wipe himself down. He looked back at Boss, who waved a hand at him. “I’ll be fine. Just go, you’re on the thirty-minute guarantee!”

He stiffened and darted out of the office, not noticing Cash by the door with her pants pushed down and her hand buried in her snatch as she climaxed again. She watched Izuku go and looked at the mess she had made with her fingers, wiping it on the back of her pants. Cash made herself presentable and was glad that she was the one who worked the counter, as no one could see her from the waist down.

Izuku quickly took the pizza Chef gave him and raced out to the parking lot, plugging in the provided address and making sure his helmet was firmly attached before revving his moped and driving off towards his destination.

* * *

Kurogiri leaned back in her armchair, watching her favorite soap opera and laughing as its characters acted like complete idiots and gasping at all the twists. It wasn’t her favorite show for no reason. It helped her relax after a long day of dealing with Shigaraki, the little shit.

The doorbell rang, and she all but leapt from the seat in joy, making sure her appearance was alluring and attractive. She opened the door and saw a small but built young man with a mop of unkempt curly green hair and the most adorable freckles holding a pizza box in his hand smiling at her.

“Pizza Thot Delivery, I’m Izuku Midoriya, and I’ll be taking care of you tonight.”

“Well hello, Midoriya. You may call me Kurogiri, and I’m rather looking forward to your services,” she replied, huskily. She did a quick scan of his body and was satisfied with what he had to offer. Her core pulsed with need, and so she drew him in, subtly adjusting herself to look more seductive. Judging by his red face and tent forming in his pants, it was working. “Do come in.”

She stepped to the side and bid him entry, letting him into the main hall. Kurogiri directed him to the bedroom, where she immediately pinned him against the wall, rubbing his cock through his pants and kissing him. Izuku put the pizza on the bed and held out his hand. “Your total is 3,530 yen.”

Kurogiri blinked before common sense won over her arousal and she nodded. “Y-Yes, of course.” She pulled out her wallet and paid him what he was owed. He put away the money and unbuckled his pants, Kurogiri already stripping her pants and panties, absolutely dripping with need.

She presented her dark purple backside to him from the bed, indicating that she wanted it from behind. Izuku lined up with her entrance, deciding to skip foreplay as she was obviously ready and willing right then and there. She whined wantingly as she felt the head of his cock touch her slit, the smallest bit of pleasure only boosting the amount of fluid she was letting out.

“Someone’s excited,” he said in a rare moment of confidence. “How long has it been?”

“Too long,” she replied, whining as Izuku rubbed his cockhead on her snatch. “Please, don’t tease me any further-”

“Kurogiri? Where’s the pizza?”

She visibly deflated when Shigaraki’s muffled voice came from down the hall. Quickly, she snatched a pillow and screamed into it, her pent up frustration clear in her voice.

“One moment,” she said, grabbing the pizza and opening a portal before, pulling her presentable half through it. Shigaraki didn’t even turn to look at her when she portaled into his room, placing the pizza to his right. “Your pizza is here, Shigaraki.”

“Stuffed crust?”

“Yes, it has stuffed-” she paused for a moment as Izuku pushed into her pussy, slowly pushing himself all the way in. “-crust!”

“You okay, Kurogiri? You’re not coming down with anything, are you?”

“I’m fine,” she replied, already very close to her orgasm as Izuku began pumping into her, pleasuring her aching pussy. She quickly put her hand over her mouth to stifle a moan, the pleasuring building. It gave her such a rush to know that if her ward turned around, he would see her struggling to maintain her composure as someone fucked her behind. 

“If you say so. If you’re feeling sick, I think you should go to the Doctor. He’ll figure out what’s wrong.”

“I’ll look into it. Will that be  _ ah _ , all?”

Shigaraki waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah. You can go now.”

Kurogiri pulled herself back through the portal and closed, uncovering her mouth and letting out a loud moan. It had been way too long, and having a cock in her was just the thing she needed. She began bucking back to meet Izuku’s thrusts, moaning wildly.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!” she screamed, bending her head down to see where they had joined together. Every thrust inside her filled her with ecstasy, the constant simulation overloading her senses. She could feel Izuku’s heavy balls slapping against her clit with every thrust, the pleasure just too much.

Memories of a woman with hair as dark as the midnight sky flashed through her mind. She seemed familiar like she’d known the woman. She remembered the woman smiling and teasing her, and a name floated to her consciousness.

_ Kayama? _

_ >error _

_ >nomu_programming.exe has stopped working. attempting to reboot… _

_ >error _

_ >external device male_hardware interfering with KUR0G1R1 OS. nomu_programming is unable to run. _

_ >error _ _  
_ _ >nomu_programming.exe has been rejected by OS. please contact the manufacturer. _

Kurogiri lifted her head back and screamed to the heavens, her pussy squeezing down on Izuku’s cock and pulsing as she came, spraying her love juices onto his crotch. The added stimulation and her involuntary bucks back into his hips sent him over the edge as well, and he let out a cry before painting her insides white. “C-Cumming!”

He hugged her hips and involuntarily thrust a few more times into her, shooting a few more ropes of cum into her well-fucked pussy. Kurogiri laid there in orgasmic bliss, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as both of them collapsed back onto the bed.

She came back to Earth a few minutes later, feeling much different than she had before. It was as if her mind had been clouded by a thick black mist, but something had come through and cleared that fog, and the whispers that she hadn’t realized she had been hearing.

Izuku pulled out of her, and she grabbed his wrist as he went to put his cock away. He looked up to her misty purple hair and raised an eyebrow. “Miss Kurogiri?”

“Where do you think you’re going, Midoriya?” she asked, stripping off her top, revealing a black choker she wore around her throat. “You haven’t snapped my choker yet!”

Izuku made a face indicating that he understood, his cock already hardening. Kurogiri flipped herself so that her head was hanging off the bed, opening her mouth to receive his cock. She took it easily, slobbering on his prick as he held her head. This deepthroat was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and it wasn’t long before his eager thrusting snapped the choker Kurogiri wore and he filled her gullet with another bout of his cum.

Kurogiri cleaned his cock as he pulled out, giving him a satisfied face as both of them stood up and got dressed. “I’ll be ordering you again, Midoriya. Don’t hesitate to give me a call, either.”

She handed him a card with her number on it, kissing him one last time before showing him out the door and leaving him a blushing mess on her doorstep.

_ Well, that was, um, interesting, _ Izuku thought.

As he walked away, he entered her number into his phone and reminded himself to pick up some flowers for his date with Eiko.

_ I know she said she doesn’t mind if I sleep with other women, but I can’t help but wonder if that turns her on somehow. _

He scoffed and waved that thought away, getting on his moped and driving off.

_ Nah. I’m probably just overthinking it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. I think I've enough "plot" and it's about time we got to the actual plot.
> 
> See you all next time!


	5. The Shark, the Cat, and the Mochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is an actual plot in this chapter, instead of just snippets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FInally, some plot. This chapter is longer than the others, so be warned.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Pizza Thot. Please don't sue me.

“If fucking is sure to result in pleasure, then you must fuck! Vātsyāyana said that, and I’d say he knows a little more about fucking than you do, pal because he invented it! And then he perfected so that he could not be bested in the ring of honor!”

Tips squealed out in pleasure as she clamped her legs over Izuku’s face while he was eating her out, bucking her hips against his eager tongue. He lapped at her folds and slipped his tongue into her most sensitive areas. She rewarded by giving him a moment to catch his breath before planting her muff back onto his lips.

“And then he used his Thot money to gather two of every waifu on Earth, and then he herded them onto a boat, and then he impregnated every single one!”

As if on cue, Izuku came from Boss’s rodeo on his crotch, filling his shortstack manager with alabaster ropes of his essence. She threw back her head and screamed in ecstasy, feeling him fill her up with liquid heat. She imagined herself carrying their child while Izuku kissed her from behind, the fantasy only increasing her pleasure.

“And from that day forward, any time a bunch of cute anime girls are together in one place, it’s called a harem!” Tips trilled before letting her own scream of pleasure echo throughout the employee’s lounge. She panted before readjusting and pulling herself off of Izuku, with Boss doing the same as they cleaned themselves off. Before they finished, Tips imparted another important history lesson to him. “Unless it’s a prom!”

Izuku shook his head, dismissing the memory as he walked with Eiko to U.A. He still didn’t believe that Tips and Boss had wanted to give him a ‘good luck fuck’ for U.A.’s entrance exam. Not to mention the impromptu ‘history’ lesson that Tips had given him, the sex had reduced his stress about the exam. For some reason though, Eiko has asked for all the juicy details and if anything, she seemed thrilled that her boyfriend could handle more than one woman.

“So your co-workers are a girl who’s as tall as me and thicc as all hell, your shortstack manager, the impassive cashier girl who keeps blushing around you for some reason, the thiccest woman you’ve ever seen in your life and a foreigner who nobody knows where she’s from, when she started working, and she never takes her bike helmet off?” Eiko asked, raising one her eyebrows at her scrawny boyfriend’s summary.

“Yeah,” Izuku replied. “Although I’m not sure if our relationships are professional or if it’s more intimate. Tips is constantly horny and if we have a break together, she always comes to me and asks me if I’d like to fuck. I don’t see a reason not to. It’s good practice and besides, if she likes what I’m doing, that’s just a bonus.”

“Aww, my boyfriend is a stud!” Eiko teased, playfully hugging Izuku’s arm as they approached U.A. She rubbed her cheek against his, causing him to blush slightly. Her eyes turned husky and she smiled lustfully, licking Izuku’s ear and whispering into it. “Why don’t you come by my place after the exam and show me how much of a stud you are?~.”

She cackled as he turned bright red and spluttered, waving to him as she ran ahead to the building. “I’ll see you later, Izuku!”

“B-Bye!” He called after her, watching his red-headed girlfriend disappear into the crowd that funneled into the building. This was it. He was here at U.A., ready to take his first steps to become a hero. All he had to do now was walk into the building-

“Get out of the fucking way, Deku!” Bakugo snapped as he rudely shoved past Izuku, shooting him one last look before stomping his way over to the entrance. Izuku sighed as the other boy disappeared out of sight, resolving that if Bakugo could do it, then so could he. He took his first step toward his future...

And immediately tripped over a loose stone in the path, plummeting towards the ground. He prepared to break his nose on the pavement, cursing his bad luck.

But the impact never came. Izuku slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was floating parallel to the ground. Before he could panic about how or why it was happening, he noticed a pair of legs next to him. He followed them back to their owner and felt himself blush.

A woman who appeared to be his age with brown hair cut into a bob with two bangs that framed her face smiled at him before she touched her fingertips together, dispelling the weightlessness that Izuku felt.

“Sorry about using my quirk without permission! I just couldn’t let you trip on the day of your exam. That’d be bad luck, and I think that’s the last thing you’d want today, right Deku?”

She noticed how he flinched at the nickname and immediately waved her hands in an apology. “Is that not your name?! Sorry! I just heard that blonde jerk call you that and I assumed it was your name, which is odd considering that where I’m from, ‘Deku’ sounds like ‘Dekiru’ but it doesn’t make sense that someone who was as mean as him would call you something so positive. A-Anyway, I’m sorry, and uh, good luck on the exam!”

The woman darted away, her face red with embarrassment as Izuku struggled to comprehend what just happened. He considered her words and found that if he followed the girl’s logic, ‘Deku’ didn’t sound quite as bad. Now with a newfound source of partial self-confidence, Izuku set forth to become a hero and entered the building.

* * *

One written exam and practical orientation later, Izuku found himself gazing up at the gates to his testing ground. What he had to do was simple; destroy as many fake villain robots in the fake city to earn points. The higher the score, the higher the chance that he would be accepted.

He looked around at the other applicants, noticing that most of them were stretching and keeping their distance from each other. He supposed that he should be doing that as well, but then he noticed the girl that had stopped him from falling. He started walking over to thank her, but a blue-haired stick-in-the-mud fellow applicant stepped in his way.

“That girl appears to be calming herself down. Are you perhaps planning to make her unable to participate in this exam?” He asked, his glasses flashing in an unfriendly manner. “Perhaps I should report you for trying to sabotage other applicants.”

  
“Wha-” Izuku was completely beside himself, not knowing how to handle the sudden accusation. “Why would you do that? I’m just trying to thank her for-”

**“START!”**

They both looked at the nearby watchtower in shock.

**“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE!”**

Bluestick took off through the open gate, Izuku following him through and immediately freezing at the chaos before him. Examinees were busy destroying every robot in sight, everything from explosions to fast-as-fuck kicks to frickin’ laser beams destroying the metal monsters.

A Two-Pointer squad spotted him and quickly zeroed in on his position. The robots locked onto his terrified form and prepared to attack, charging up their weapons systems. Out of reflex, Izuku did something he had seen All-Might do when he could close the distance between himself and his opponents. He then braced his arm and flicked his index finger and thumb.

The power of One For All surged through his limb, bursting from his fingertip as the whirlwind he created from the flick wiped out the squad of Two-Pointers, along with a group of One and Three Pointers behind them. Unbeknownst to Izuku, he had saved a few examinees from being apprehended by the faux villains.

Izuku marveled at the destruction he had just caused from the ground, with the recoil flinging him down the street of the faux city. And the pain kicked in as his digits screamed that they were broken. He screamed in agony, gritting his teeth as tears welled up in his eyes.

In the main observation room, the faculty of U.A. blinked in disbelief as a large portion of the faux villains in the Training Ground were eliminated by a hurricane-like concentrated blast of wind. In the back, a skeletal man in a yellow pinstripe suit gulped as he watched Izuku writhe on the ground in pain. If he already figured out how to make wind blasts after having One-For-All for less than a day, who knows what else he could do with it? 

The thought scared Toshinori Yagi, but he shook his bony head and watched Izuku climb to his feet, clenching his broken fingers. This boy had a very high pain tolerance. Something for him to address later. A white mouse-dog-bear-thing sighed and shrugged, shaking his head at the sight.

“Well,” Nedzu said, “I think it’s time we let the distractions out. Release the Zero-Pointers!”

Izuku stumbled forward, his breathing ragged as he fought through the pain. He began looking around for other robots to fight and spotted another One-Pointer nearby, instantly blowing it away with another flick. This time, he broke his middle finger.

The robots were reduced to scrap in the resulting gale, flattened into pancakes. Izuku screamed internally as his broken fingers pulsed with pain, but he didn’t regret what he had done. If he had to break his body to be a hero, so be it.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over the street, with the examinees looking up to see a hulking titan of a robot staring down at them from the skyline. Several of them turned tail and ran, not caring who they left behind. Izuku gaped at the Zero-Pointer, the pain in his hand forgotten as the urge to run took over.

“Ow…”

Izuku snapped his head to the sound of someone in pain, finding the nice brown-haired girl that had stopped him from falling trapped under some rubble nearby. He looked over to the Zero-Pointer coming their way and figured that even with One For All, he couldn’t get her out if one or both of his arms were broken.

So he did the heroically stupid thing and charged forward, leaping into the air and ignoring the pain in his legs as One-For-All shattered them like glass. He flew up to the Zero-Pointer’s head, gathered his Quirk into his right arm and unleashed the power in a punch that imploded the robot’s head and shattered his arm from the power. It toppled backward, explosions rippling through its body as it cratered the ground with its fall.

He watched the sight, amazed at the power of his given Quirk, sighing once gravity started to pull him back down. The pain of breaking three of his limbs finally caught up with him and he felt his consciousness fading. Before the darkness closed in, he smiled, glad that the girl was safe at the very least.

* * *

Izuku woke up to the sound of someone praying under their breath. His eyes fluttered open, surveying his surroundings before finding Eiko next to the hospital cot he was laying on. She was praying for his safety, and Izuku was touched that she was praying for him despite only knowing him for around five months.

“Eiko?” He asked raspily, his voice sore from lack of use. “What happened? The last thing I remember was the Zero-Pointer falling and then I was falling to- Oh my god! The girl! What happened to the girl I saved!?”

“She’s fine.” A new voice replied. It belonged to an old woman in a nurse’s outfit, who hobbled over to the couple with a cane. “She actually saved you from becoming a pancake on the ground. She asked if she could give you some of her points, but we told her that wasn’t allowed and that you were fine.”

Izuku blinked, recognizing the nurse as the Youthful Hero: Recovery Girl. He tried to sit up and groaned from his sore arm and legs. He looked them over and found that they were not horribly broken as they had been a while ago. In fact, it looked like he hadn’t broken them at all.

“How long was I out?” He asked, his thoughts flashing to his mother waiting anxiously at home for him. Recovery Girl looked up at the clock and handed him a clipboard and pen. “Only for an hour. Impressive, actually. Most patients I have with injuries like yours don’t wave up for a good day. Now, sign here and you’re free to go.”

Izuku did as she asked and stood from the cot on wobbly legs, noting that the right sleeve of his tracksuit was completely ruined and showed off his toned muscles. Eiko couldn’t help but admire the muscles, licking her lips and knowing that she had first dibs on what lay beneath his clothes.

“C’mon, Izuku! I think it’s time we celebrate at least getting the exam done. We can worry about the results in a week.” She added, already knowing what Izuku would ask. She also knew how worked up he could get about things and it took some patience and time to work him out of a tizzy. Eiko smiled slyly and whispered into Izuku’s ear as they left, with the words sending shivers down his spine. “Those chokers that I ordered came today. I’d like you to snap a few of them when we get back~.”

Her boyfriend walked home faster than he ever had before, practically dragging Eiko behind him as she cackled with glee. That night was going to be  _ fun. _

* * *

A week passed and Izuku found himself sitting at his desk, staring in disbelief at the air where All-Might’s hologram had just given him the best news of his life. He had passed. He had passed the grueling entrance of U.A. and he had been  _ accepted. _

He honestly didn’t know how to react to that. Nor did he really get the chance to react, because he had work. He hurriedly threw his uniform on and on the walk towards Pizza Thot, he dialed up Eiko and told her the good news. She squealed in delight upon finding out that not only had he passed but that they were in the same class.

_ “Oh my god, this is great! I get to attend my dream school and I’m in the same class as my stud boyfriend?! Could this day get any better?!” _

“I’m not sure but I have a delivery that I need to do and apparently, it’s two women. The pizza’s gonna be ready soon, and the special instructions say to send the cutest delivery boy.”

_ “Sounds fun. Hey, you think your boss would get mad if I tagged along? I’ll pay for your services if there’s any objections about that.” _

“I dunno, let me ask Boss-”

“Yes, your girlfriend can tag along on the delivery! Just make sure she pays as well!” Boss yelled from her office before Izuku even asked the question. He did a double-take but chose not to question it and moved on.

“Uh, Boss said you could come.”

_ “Yay! I’ll be right over!” _

And that is how Izuku found himself with his girlfriend hugging his back as he drove to the delivery location and parked, allowing Eiko to step off as well. He picked up the pizza and walked to the small apartment door, knocking as there was no doorbell. Footsteps walked to the door and opened it, and Izuku’s Pizza Thot jingle died in his throat when he recognized who was at the door.

“You’re the nice girl that saved me from falling!” He said, looking at the surprised brunette before him. She was dressed very casually and despite having clothes that looked like they had been bought at a bargain bin, she managed to pull off an outfit that was very attractive. 

“Deku?!” She blurted before clapping her hands over her face, color flushing her rosy cheeks. Behind her, a girl with messy blonde buns peeked over her shoulder and raised her eyebrow at the pizza boy in the doorway. The brunette noticed Eiko and tilted her head in confusion. “Who’s she?”

“Uh-”

“I’m his girlfriend,” Eiko interrupted. “And just to let you know, I love knowing that my man goes out of his way to make sure everyone is satisfied.”

“E-Eiko!”

“What? It’s true!” She protested, planting her hands on her hips. “Making sure that all your partners are satisfied is super manly, bro!”

“Can you all stop standing in the doorway and bring the pizza in?” The blonde asked, although her tone was one of amusement. “As much as I’d like to see this unfold, I’m hungry and the food’s here!”

The trio ceased their antics and moved inside, the brunette closing the door behind them. Izuku walked to the only table in the barebones apartment, noting that there was only one bed and a couch that looked like it hadn’t been slept on.

“That’ll be uh, 3,200 yen, ma’am.” Izuku said, holding his hand out for the money. The blonde reached dug around for her wallet and forked the money over to Izuku, and then her face lit up in recognition when she saw Eiko.

“Oh my god, Eiko?”

Eiko blinked at the mention of her name before her own face lit up in recognition. She leaned forward, examining the blonde before seizing her lips in a kiss with plenty of tongue involved. Both the brunette and Izuku looked at the two with surprise, not knowing how to process what they were seeing in front of them.

The two girls then broke apart, a trail of saliva linking them as they stared at each other lustfully. They both turned to the others in the room and laughed nervously at the looks of confusion they were getting. Eiko spoke first, attempting to clear the awkward silence in the room.

“Izuku, this is Himiko Toga. We met at a couple of parties, and she’s the best lay I’ve ever had with a girl. Himiko, this is my boyfriend, Izuku Midoriya. I met him at a party, took his virginity, and he gave me the best fuck a guy ever has. You want to introduce us to your friend who looks like she’s about to turn into a tomato?”

Himiko looked over to the other girl, who indeed looked like she was about to turn into a tomato from the amount of red on her cheeks. “Oh, uh, this is Ochako Uraraka, my girlfriend. Uh, you know how I was having a bit of trouble with my parents?”

“Yeah,” Eiko said, crossing her arms. “They finally kick you out?”

“No, actually. I said I wanted to leave, they apologized for creating an environment that was unsafe for me, and that the least they could do was give me some money so I could find a place to stay. I met Ochako later that week and I moved in with her. That was about three months ago and we’ve been dating ever since,” Himiko explained, biting down on her slice of pizza.

“But I guess that’s enough explanation. Deku- you mind if I call you Deku?” She asked. Izuku shook his head to show that it was okay and she nodded. “Alright, Deku. My girlfriend and I ordered you because we both just got the news that we got accepted into U.A., I said I wanted to try fucking a guy and Ochako found out that she liked that idea.”

“A-Alright,” Izuku said, watching as the girls ate the pizza like ravenous wolves, devouring it in a matter of seconds. The trio turned their gaze over to him and he gulped, feeling like a piece of meat dangling in front of dogs.

Eiko was the first to strip, throwing her shirt over her head and revealing her breasts to the rooms. Her pants and panties joined her other discarded clothing as she stood before them in the nude, color rushing to their faces. Himiko followed suit, discarding her own clothing and laughing as Izuku gaped at her nude body.

She had the second plumpest ass and breasts that he had ever seen in his life, with the first going to Milkbar. She squished her bosom together with her forearms and let out a chortle when Izuku scrambled to get out of his clothes, followed by Ochako.

Once the four of them were naked as the day they were born, Eiko seductively walked toward him and kissed him, trailing her kisses down his neck and chest all the way down towards his erect member. She smiled at it and kissed its tip, causing it to twitch at the sensation.

“Girls, I might need a hand with this.”

“O-Okay.” Ochako stuttered, kneeling next to Eiko and watching as Himiko took one of Izuku’s turgid balls into her mouth. She mimicked the motion, clumsily licking and slobbering on his free nut. Eiko took his cock into her mouth and began sucking on it, pleasuring him greatly.

Izuku looked down and knew that he was in a position that most men would kill to be in. The sensation of three tongues servicing his cock was heavenly and he didn’t know if he could last long against it. Especially if Ochako kept up her eager rate as which she suckled at his balls, pleasure coursing through his balls. 

He was so engrossed in Eiko and Ochako’s teamwork that he didn’t notice Himiko sneaking behind him until she parted his ass and prodded at his pucker. His eyes shot open wide and he tried to twist around and see who was playing with his butt, only to moan when she began to lick at his ass.

It was too much and Izuku pulled out Eiko’s mouth, Himiko quickly moving next to her and Ochako as he pumped his cock a few more times, spraying his seed onto their faces, breasts and into their waiting mouths. The three of them gasped as the hot sticky ropes landed on them, with Ochako giggling and moaning as Himiko lapped up the cum off her girlfriend, much like a mother cat cleaning her kitten. Eiko did the same to Himiko, with the blonde moaning as she kissed Ochako and shared her collected cum with her girlfriend.

The site was highly erotic and Izuku’s little soldier stood proud, saluting the three ladies before him. They giggled before Himiko smiled much like the Cheshire Cat, a devious plan forming in her mind. “Ochako, why don’t you go with Izuku to the bed and properly thank Deku for saving you?”

Ochako looked over at his nude form and nodded, her face determined. “I’ll do my best!”

“That’s my girl!” Himiko cheered, slapping her ass and causing Ochako to squeak in surprise. “Now go rock his world!”

She looked back at the cackling blonde with anger for a few seconds before Eiko smothered her laughter by sitting on her face, leaning down to eat Himiko out as well. Ochako led Izuku over to the bed with her cheeks blazing with embarrassment. She leaned back onto the bed and spread her legs in embarrassed determination.

“Fuck me, Deku!” she ordered, with him more than willing to oblige. He lined up with her soaking entrance and pressed forward, inserting himself slowly until he came to a stop. He looked down and noted that he wasn’t even that far in and realized that she was a virgin. He reached up and gave her an apologetic look. “This is going to hurt.”

He thrust forward, penetrating her hymen. Ochako yelped and grabbed his shoulders, tears forming in her eyes as pain shot through her crotch. Izuku gave her a moment to adjust as she cried, hugging her to let her know that he was there for her.

“Thank you,” she said after a few moments, sniffling and wiping the tears from her face. She felt so full, and when she looked at where they were joined she noted that he was able to fit all of it in her. It was an intoxicating feeling and she wanted more. She hugged Izuku back and unknowingly touched all five of her fingers to her arm, making herself weightless, just as she did to Izuku earlier. “You can start moving now.”

He complied, being gentle yet firm in his thrusts as he pleasured Ochako, earning cute and short moans from her. She was loving every bit of his cock, already rolling her hips to meet his thrusts as the two of them started to float off the bed towards the ceiling, but it still wasn’t enough.

“Harder!~” She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Give me more!”

Izuku obeyed, cranking his speed up a notch with the sounds of her moans and the slap of his hips meeting hers filling the air around them as they ascended, completely engrossed in each other’s bodies. Their breath misted in front of each other, before Ochako leaned forward and kissed him.

She was not a novice in the art of kissing, catching Izuku off guard as his tongue was dominated by Ochako, who separated from him with a smug grin on her face. Her eyes twinkled mischievously, and she grabbed his ass, squeezing it tightly. Not one to take it laying down, Izuku responded by fondling her breasts, sucking on one of her nipples. 

She moaned loudly, getting Eiko and Himiko to look up from their eating-out contest. Both girls smiled at their significant other’s bonding, knowing they would be leaving this apartment with two others in the relationship. They resumed their sexual activities before Ochako’s hips bumped into the ceiling, pushing them into Izuku’s thrusts, which then caused him to push further into her.

She screamed out in pleasure, the surprise deep penetration sending her careening over the edge and taking Izuku with her. Both of them spasmed as their orgasms took hold, with Ochako leaning forward and kissing Izuku deeply as she soaked his lap with her juices, feeling him fill her with his seed and feeling glad that it was a safe day for her.

They broke apart and Izuku pushed off the ceiling, floating them back down to the bed where Ochako released her quirk. Both of them fell back to the bed, panting heavily. Izuku pulled out of her, causing her to whine from the loss of the sensation. “That… was… amazing. Can you… come again… sometime soon?”

“Sure,” Izuku answered, planting a kiss on her lips. “And next time you won’t have to pay me.”

“Aww, look at you two lovebirds! Eiko, I think your boyfriend and my girlfriend are in love!” Himiko teased, stalking up to Izuku on the bed like a cat seeing a mouse. Eiko grinned widely, showing her teeth before she parted Ochako’s legs to get access to her snatch. She took a lick, earning a mewl from the girl. “I think you’re right, Himiko. Is this a good time to tell them that my boyfriend is your boyfriend and your girlfriend is my girlfriend?”

“I think they already know,” Himiko replied, pumping Izuku’s cock to full mast before straddling his hips and sinking down on his cock, hissing in pain as her hymen was punctured. She blinked a few times before planting her hands on his chest, giving him a sly, cat-like smile. “Eiko tells me that you have a biting kink. Is that right?”

She giggled in delight as her answer came in the form of his member twitching and growing larger at the thought. She rubbed her hips in a circle, moaning sensually from the pleasure before noting the bite mark Izuku had on his clavicle, deciding he needed a matching one on his opposite one.

Himiko leaned down and opened her mouth, revealing her sharp fangs to him as she bit down, drawing blood and licking the crimson liquid from the wound. She sighed in ecstasy as she felt Izuku get larger inside her. She lifted her hips slowly, lifting them until only the tip remained inside her. She smiled at Izuku’s aroused expression and slammed her hips down, crying out in pleasure as he filled her all at once.

The sudden filling of her pussy short-circuited the part of her brain that wanted to tease him relentlessly until he came buckets inside of her, propelling the part that wanted to fuck Izuku like they were animals trying to breed. She imagined a child with his eyes, her fangs and blonde hair with green highlights running around, causing her hips to move out of her control.

She slapped them against his hips at breakneck speed, her mind focused on one goal and one goal only; the desire to breed. Himiko had been reduced to the primal urge to reproduce and she was doing everything in her power to ensure that it happened. 

Unfortunately for her monkey brain, it was a safe day. That didn’t stop her from bouncing on his lap like no tomorrow until he cried out and grabbed her hips, slamming his length deep inside her and letting loose his seed to fill her to the brim. Himiko cried out in pleasure, letting her tongue loll out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back.

She collapsed onto him, babbling incoherently as Izuku gently pulled her off his member, only to see Eiko presenting her hindquarters to him. She wiggled her hips enticingly and giggled as Izuku all but leapt on her, burying his length in her with one thrust, pounding away like there was no tomorrow.

Eiko let her moans echo through the room as she bucked back against his hips, massaging his cock with her pussy. She wanted all of him, and she loved it when he was rough like this. When he surrendered to his carnal urges and just rutted her like an animal, that is what she loved.

It had the downside of making them cum rather quickly, but it was so worth it in the end. She moaned loudly as she felt Izuku thrust into her deepest parts, the stimulation overwhelming and sending her over the edge. She screamed out her orgasm, her cunt milking Izuku for everything he had as he came once more before the both of them collapsed onto the bed. They basked in the afterglow, feeling warm and safe in the presence of the others.

Izuku pulled the four of them together and pulled the blanket over them, shooting a quick text to Boss to let her know that he didn’t think he’d be making any more deliveries that day. She replied that she understood, and told him to keep the clients satisfied.

He looked over at the three women sleeping with him under the blanket and figured that he had already done a good job. He snuggled into the pile, closing his eyes and letting his breathing slow before he fell asleep, dreaming of a home full of children and the women he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. That was very nice.
> 
> See you next time!


	6. My Smoking Hot Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Midnight enters the scene and I throw in plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Midnight.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Pizza Thot. Please don't sue me.

Nemuri Kayama had a problem. Said problem was only worsened by the voracious appetite of the media and her public persona. What was the problem, you might ask? Sex, or lack of satisfying sex, for that matter. It wasn’t that it wasn’t good sex, it just… wasn’t what she was looking for.

Unfortunately, when you tend to dress and act like a dominatrix in public, people tend to assume that your sex life follows the same trend.

Which left her with the occasional BDSM-filled one-night stand that never went anywhere. People never seemed to understand that she wanted more than that. They never seemed to understand that she ultimately wanted a man that she could settle down with, have his children and retire to raise them. 

Maybe she was destined for this. To die alone as an unmarried woman. Nemuri shook her head and laughed at the thought, banishing it with a wave of her hand. No, she wasn’t about to take that lying down. She was going to find love, dammit! Even it did mean lowering her standards.

She looked in the mirror one last time, making sure that her lipstick was perfect. There was no need to leave the house, meaning that there was no need to make her look prettier than she already was. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, put on an oversized sweater and finished readjusting her glasses right as the doorbell rang.

“Coming!” she yelled over her shoulder, making sure her sweater covered her lady bits before she walked to the door and opened it to a green-haired young man who greeted her with a smile that could rival the sun in terms of luminescence. She did a quick scan of his form, noting the chiseled muscles on his limbs, the adorable freckles on his face and the fluffy mop of green sitting on his head.

“Pizza Thot Delivery! I’m Izuku Midoriya and I’ll be taking care of you tonight,” he said, presenting the pizza box to her. “How may I be of service?”

_Oh my god, he’s perfect._

“Nice to meet you, Midoriya. I’m Nemuri Kayama. Come inside and I’ll pay you. If you don’t mind, I’d like to have a chat with you too.”

“Alright,” he replied, following her inside. He set the pizza down on the dining room table and turned to face her. “That’ll be 3,200 yen.”

Nemuri paid him, smiling widely. “Please, take a seat. I’d like to ask you a few questions.”

He did as he was told, taking a seat in front of her as she took her own seat on the other side of the table. She took a deep breath, satisfied with his appearance and general demeanor, but now she wanted to know what he was really like.

“So, Midoriya, first question; these questions are going to get personal. Are you comfortable answering questions that may delve into your hypothetical relationship with a woman?” she inquired, taking a bite out of the pizza.

“Yes,” Izuku said without hesitation, glad that Eiko prepped him for a situation like this.

“Alright. Are you currently seeing anyone?” Nemuri asked, torn between wanting to know and not wanting to. She ultimately decided that she did want to know. She never wanted to be a homewrecker, so she would never sleep with someone who’s significant other did not consent to them doing so.

“Well, yes,” Izuku replied. Nemuri cursed internally, lamenting the lost opportunities she could’ve had with him. She was about to tell him to leave, but what he said next greatly surprised her. “But my girlfriend gets turned on by the image of me being with other women.”

_Does his girlfriend like to watch?_

“She also said that if I ran into someone like you who was concerned that I might be cheating on her, I should give them this.” he said, pulling a folder out of his bag. He slid it across the table to her, and she opened it to find pictures of Izuku in the nude with a redhead she assumed was his girlfriend and two other girls that had their faces censored to protect their identities. 

_Oh my. That is… very satisfactory._ Nemuri thought to herself as she looked onto the view of Izuku’s cock in the photo, feeling her slit dampen a bit. She looked up at him and smiled at him once more, licking her lips in sexual hunger. “Would your girlfriend be opposed to me perhaps becoming a part of your relationship?”

“No. As a matter of fact, she’d um… encourage it.”

“Are you aroused by older and/or dominant women?” she asked, noticing how his cheeks flushed pink. He mumbled something under his breath, and she noted how he shifted uncomfortably as if covering something in his pants.

“What’s that? I didn’t quite catch that last part.” she said, leaning over and allowing Izuku the chance to see her cleavage. The reaction he had was priceless. He did his best imitation of a tomato and stammered like a broken record, causing her to giggle.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Well, you seem like a good honest boy, so I have one last question for you.”

“Y-Yes?” Izuku asked, his face adorably red with embarrassment.

“Would you mind wearing lipstick for our session? It’s a kink of mine.”

“N-No.”

“Excellent. I think a nice shade of emerald green would be good for you,” she said, leading him over to her vanity and rummaging through her makeup. “Take your shirt off. I don’t want you to smudge the lipstick.”

He did as he was told, stripping off his shirt and neatly folding it off to the side, exposing his chiseled chest. She found what she was looking for and turned around, immediately satisfied with what she saw. “Oh my. I see I picked the right pizza place to call.”

“W-We aim to satisfy our customers.” Izuku stammered, getting more and more aroused by the second. Nemuri smiled at him lustfully, popping the cap off the lipstick she was holding. “Oh, I’m sure you will. Now hold still for me, okay?”

She applied the emerald lipstick to his lips and pulled back, freeing him to gaze at his reflection in the mirror. He chuckled, admiring how the make-up enhanced his features. “Thank you, Kayama. This looks amazing.”

“It’s going to even better on my bare skin. And please, call me Nemuri,” she replied, pulling her sweater over her head and revealing herself in her full nude glory. “We’re about to do one of the most intimate things a person can ever do so I think we can drop the formalities.”

Nemuri directed Izuku over to her bed as he pulled off his pants and underwear, presenting his angry-looking member to her. She gave it a sympathetic look, similar to the one a mother might give to her injured child. Izuku raised an eyebrow but his question died in his throat when she grasped the shaft in one hand and cradled his balls in the other.

“Oh, you poor thing. You haven’t jerked it in a while, I can tell. Judging by how eager your friend looks, I’m guessing you were blue balled by your other partners?” she asked, gently pumping his shaft and kneading his balls in her hand. Taking the moan he let out as confirmation, she tutted in disapproval. “Such mean girls. Here, let Mommy help you.”

Nemuri kissed his nuts, leaving a ruby red lipstick mark on them. She kissed them again and again, making a trail of lipstick kisses up his shaft. She kissed the head of his cock and then took him into her mouth. Izuku gasped as she took him into her throat, eventually pressing her nose against his pubic bone. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, making eye contact with Izuku as she swirled her tongue around the tip.

He moaned, his breathing growing heavy as he noticed the ring of lipstick around the base of his cock, the sight highly erotic. Izuku doubted that he could last long against her technique, her lewd noises and how damn sexy she looked while pleasuring him.

Nemuri felt him twitch in her mouth, and she pulled off, pumping his cock as he whined from the loss of her warm mouth around him. She smiled at him and aimed the head at her mouth and chest, ready to receive his seed.

“You’re close, aren’t you? It’s okay,” she said, pumping his member aggressively. “Let it out. Let all of your cum out. Cum for me. Cum for Mommy!”

“C-Cumming, Nemuri!” Izuku gasped, splattering Nemuri’s face and breasts with alabaster roes of his seed. He thrust involuntarily into her hand, whimpering slightly as his orgasm faded. Nemuri looked down at her cum-coated torso and laughed.

“You came so much for Mommy~,” she purred, gathering his cum in her hands, licking it off her fingers. It took a few minutes, but she cleaned herself off and swallowed all of it, opening her mouth and showing Izuku the inside. “Delicious~.” 

Izuku’s member snapped back to attention, making Nemuri giggle. “Oh my. Looks like you’re ready to move on.”

“Mommy, I… I want t-to taste you.”

“Oh? How thoughtful of you, Izuku. Let me get comfortable…” she sat on the bed and spread her legs, allowing Izuku to gaze upon her beautifully trimmed pussy. He drooled at the sight, but he was patient enough to know to get her in the mood before enjoying the meal before him.

He started by kissing her inner thighs close to her right knee, leaving a trail of emerald kisses down the creamy skin of her thigh. She mewled as he got closer to her pussy, whining with need as he teased the supple flesh. He edged closer and closer to her mound before disengaging from her right thigh and moving to her other leg, leading another trail of kisses down her left thigh.

“Y-You shouldn’t tease M-Mommy, Izuku,” Nemuri whined, fighting the urge to close her legs around his head as he kissed the inside of her left hip. “It’s bad manners.”

“Sorry, Nemuri.” Izuku replied, taking a moment to admire the sight before him. He ran his tongue along her folds, getting a whimper from her. He muttered a quick ‘Idatakimasu’ before diving in, causing Nemuri to moan loud in pleasure. She grabbed Izuku’s head and pulled him in close, surrendering himself to the pleasure. “Oh fuck, Izuku, yes! Make Mommy cum!.”

He was more than willing to oblige. He ate her out with gusto, lapping at her pussy with the skill of a married man on his anniversary. Nemuri moaned loudly as he flicked her clit with his tongue, sending waves of stimulation through her. His tongue slipped into her depths, spelunking deep in her cavern to find the gold buried within.

“OH FUCK! IzuKU, I’m cuMMING!!!” 

Nemuri screeched and arched her back, pulling Izuku’s head deeper into her snatch as she spewed her orgasm in his face. He lapped up the liquid goods as she continued cumming, spasming and nearly crushing his head between her thighs.

She collapsed back onto the bed, freeing him from his thigh prison. He took a few gulps of air before looking at his handiwork and smiling despite himself. Seeing a beautiful woman spread out like this before him with lipstick marks all over her thighs… it turned him on like nothing had before.

Nemuri came to and saw Izuku standing at the edge of the bed, waiting for her instructions. God, he was so adorable. She spread her arms in an inviting gesture and smiled at him. “You look so lonely over there. Come here and snuggle with Mommy.”

He gave her a hesitant glance before crawling over to the bed with her, allowing her to pull him into a hug. He rested his head on her shoulder, feeling her chest press against his. His cock quickly grew to full mast and pressed against her abdomen, eliciting a giggle from her.

“Ara-Ara, someone’s eager,” she remarked, pulling Izuku’s face in her direction. “Tell me, what do you want to do with Mommy?”

Izuku blushed and looked away. “I-I want to have sex with you, Mom-Nemuri.”

Nemuri grinned at him. “Of course. Can you do something for me though?”

“What is it?”

“Kiss me, Izuku.” she demanded huskily. “Kiss and fuck me with that big dick of your and mark my insides white with your cum. And call me Mommy. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, M-Mommy,” he replied, lining up with her slick entrance. “As you wish.”

He pushed in and sheathed himself, getting a moan from her that he silenced with a kiss. Emerald lipstick met ruby, creating a Christmas color scheme as their tongues mingled in each other’s mouths. Izuku began thrusting, stirring up Nemuri’s insides as she began to moan.

He took the opportunity to begin kissing her neck, making another trail of green kissesd down her face and onto her neck and clavicle. Next, he kissed her breasts, staking his claim on the twin orbs. Nemuri gasped when he latched onto one of her nipples, sucking on it like a baby as his thrusting continued.

“Unngh, Izuku, fuck, right there! Yes! Keep pounding my pussy!”

Nemuri was gasping and flailing, her breath heaving and fogging in front of her as she rapidly approached her climax. She looked down at Izuku and beamed as she saw him working so hard to make sure she was satisfied, even at the cost of his own pleasure.

She decided to reward him for that and gently pulled him off her breast, seizing his lips in a kiss that caused his eyes to fly open and his cock to erupt within her. Nemuri screamed into his mouth as her own climax came, triggered by the liquid warmth flowing into her deepest depths.

They broke apart the kiss and flopped to the bed, breathing heavily. Neither one said anything for a while until Nemuri kissed Izuku on the cheek, whining as he pulled out. She felt his essence leak out of her and she ignored the feeling, instead pulling her lover closer and the blanket over them.

“Goodnight, Izuku. I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you again soon.”

“Goodnight, Nemuri.”

They fell asleep, and when Izuku left to report to work the next morning, Nemuri pulled up the class roster of her class at U.A., sipping the morning coffee that he had made for her. Damn good coffee, too. She skimmed the class, noting that one of her students was studying to be a medical hero before she did a double-take and nearly spat out her coffee onto the computer screen.

There, on her homeroom roster, was the man she had spent the previous night with, feeling more loved in one night than she had the past five years. Izuku Midoriya. She didn’t know what sort of divine intervention had blessed her with this gift, but she didn’t question it and happily accepted the gift. 

“I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, Izuku~.”

* * *

“1-C, 1-B, ah! Here it is! 1-A!” Izuku cheered, opening the massive door that led to his homeroom and stepped inside, finding several people turning to look at who was at the door, some familiar, some strangers.

“Hey, Izuku!” Eiko waved, walking up to him and giving him a kiss, shocking most of the class. “You find your way to the class okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” he breathed out, looking around at the class and seeing who he recognized and who he didn’t. He knew Eiko and was surprised to see both Ochako and Himiko there, and then froze once he saw the blue robotic stick-in-the-mud currently chopping his arm at a very familiar and unfriendly face.

“Kindly take you feet off the desk at once!” he said, chopping his arm like a robot. “This is a top hero university! Have you no respect for university property?!”

“So what if I don’t, Four Eyes?” an ash-blonde with angry red eyes yelled back, shocking the blue-haired robot in a human body. “What are you gonna do, call the fucking head of discipline?”

“Why I-”

“I don’t give a flying fuck as to what you have to say! You’re just a fucking extra, just like the fucking rest of them!” the blonde roared, turning his gaze to the door and noticing Izuku. “What the- _Deku?!”_

“Uh, hi K-Kacchan?” Izuku nervously replied, trying not to piss off Bakugo.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here?! There’s no fucking way a shitty quirkless nerd like you got into U.A.! You fucking _cheated, didn’t you?!”_

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Eiko said, stepping in between Bakugo and Izuku. “The hell is your problem?”

“Get out of the fucking way, Shitty Hair! I’m going to teach shitty Deku why you don’t fucking cheat on entrance exams!”

Eiko blinked twice at his threat, then made sure that Izuku was safely behind her, Ochako, Himiko, and one other girl who had pink hair, pink skin and yellow eyes with dark sclera backing her up. She glared at the ash-blonde, done with his attitude already.

“Okay, first off, my hair isn’t shitty. I put a hell of a lot more work into this than you clearly put into getting along with people. Second, my _boyfriend_ isn’t shitty, and he isn’t useless either! Third, for someone who wants to be a hero, you’re acting a lot like a villain.” 

“What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch?”

“That’s _enough.”_

The group turned around to see Nemuri walk into the room with a glare of maternal disapproval. She surveyed the room and sighed, obviously not impressed with her students. Her eyes lingered on Izuku for a bit longer as she scanned the group, her disappointment very clear on her face.

“Well, I was hoping for a more pleasant first morning, but it appears that we’re passed that point. No time like the present, I suppose.” she remarked, glaring at the six. “Now all of you, report to the training field outside in ten minutes. I’d rather this day go by without further incident.”

She turned on her heel and walked out of the classroom, leaving her students behind and their protests behind. She trusted that her students had enough self-control to manage themselves in the locker room.

* * *

Much to her delight, ten minutes later, her students were all lined up outside, and the grape boy looked like he had seen the abyss and witnessed it staring back at him. She sighed, not wanting two incident reports in a single day.

“Alright, class. Today, we’ll be doing our Quirk Apprehension Tests. It’s the same kind of physical tests you would do in school, but this time, you get to use your quirk. For example… Midoriya.”

“Yes, Sensei?”

“Oh, right. We never did get around to introductions, did we? Alright then. I’m Nemuri Kayama, your homeroom teacher. I’ll call your name so reply with here, please.” She said, looking at her roster.

The class introduced themselves one by one, starting with a flamboyant French-Japanese by called Yuga Aoyama. Next was the pink peppy party girl Mina Ashido, who was Eiko’s best friend with benefits. A frog-like girl with large hands and forest green hair introduced herself as Tsuyu Asui, followed the blue-haired robotic boy Tenya Iida. Ochako waved to the class with a cheery smile as she introduced herself.

Denki Kaminari was a blonde airhead with an electricity quirk and a black lightning bolt-shaped streak through his hair. Eiko mirrored Ochako’s cheery smile as she introduced herself as well. Koji Koda meekly waved and held up a sign that introduced himself. Rikido Sato flexed his muscles and showed that he was raring to go, smiling with his thick lips. Mezo Shoji was the class gentle giant, quietly introducing himself with a tentacle that waved hello.

Kyoka Jirou seemed to be the resident tomboy, along with Eiko, but she had a more punk side to her. Hanta Sero was a reedy- looking boy with tape dispensers for elbows , and he seemed to be a memer. Next was short, dark, and brooding in the form of Fumikage Tokoyami, who had his goth setting turned all the way up. Zuko, son of the firelord- wait, wrong anime. Shoto Todoroki, the kuudere angsty boy with red and white hair and a burn scar on his left eye. Tooru Hagakure had been mistaken for a group of floating clothes before everyone realized that she was just invisible. 

Himiko smiled and exposed her fangs, making Izuku blush in arousal. Katsuki Bakugo snarled and grumbled his name, aware that he was on his teacher’s bad side. Izuku smiled softly and nearly blinded the entire class, much to their surprise. Minoru Mineta was a short grape-headed boy who had a reputation for being a pervert, but strangely enough, it seemed like he was out of it for whatever reason. Last, but certainly not least was Momo Yaoyorozu, a woman with raven black hair pulled back into a ponytail and a regal aura around her.

“Great. Now that we’ve all gotten to know each other, Midoriya, come here.” Nemuri requested, Izuku moving to a circle where a pitching mound was. She handed him a ball. “I want you to use your quirk to aid you in throwing this ball as far as you can.”

“I can do that?”

“Yep. As long as you don’t leave this circle, it’s fair game.”

Izuku held the ball in his hand and knew that if he used One For All on his arm, it would pulverize his bones. He couldn’t exactly do that this early. But what if he did something different instead? What if he prioritized which bones to break and which ones he should break later?

He took a deep breath and pulled back his arm, tossing the ball with all his might. One For All sprang to life, but he focused the power into his index finger as the ball began to leave his hand. It soared into the air, sailing out of sight and landing at a good 682.7 meters.

Nemuri showed the number to the class, who gasped and looked at Izuku, impressed with his strength. He smiled, trying to not let the fact that he was in a lot of pain show on his face as he cradled his broken finger. Mina cheered, jumping up and down. “This is going to be fun!”

Her teacher giggled. “Yeah, hero work can be pretty fun, but you do have to remember to take it seriously. This is why I expect you too keep up on your studies and not slack off on your training, understand?”

The class let out various noises of confirmation. Nemuri smiled, writing down Izuku’s score on her clipboard. “Okay, Aoyama, you’re next-”

“DEKU, WHAT THE _FUCK?_ YOU FUCKING LIAR! I’LL KILL YOU!”

Everyone froze as Bakugo snarled and launched himself at Izuku, his palms crackling with explosions. He nearly got to his target when a whip wrapped around his torso and pulled him to the ground. Quickly, Nemuri pinned him, and using bondage techniques she had perfected over the years she bound the bloodthirsty boy, leaving him helpless.

“Bakugo, for attempting to assault another student on school grounds, I am hereby placing you on dorm arrest for three days, effective immediately. You will write an admission of guilt, and I will be speaking to principal Nedzu in regards to your behavior.”

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!”

“And just for that, you’ve earned yourself mandatory anger management classes.” she added, pressing his face into the ground with her foot. She pulled out a ball gag and forced it into his mouth, preventing him from spewing any more obscenities. Leaving him where he was, she stood and brushed herself off, smiling to the class as if nothing had happened. “Sorry about that. Let’s get back to the testing now.”

The class did so, performing a ball toss, 50-meter sprint, flexibility test, side-to-side jumps, and finally, a strength test. Once they were all done, Nemuri compiled their scores and projected them, with Bakugo last, as he didn’t get to participate.

Izuku was surprised that he had placed seventh, but the dull throbbing pain in his arms reminded him of how he had obtained that placement. Eiko and the other girls congratulated him, leading him to the nurse after Nemuri had dismissed the class. Before they departed, Nemuri pulled him over to the side. “Izuku, I’d like to have a large cheese delivered to my dorm this afternoon. That alright with you?”

He shivered, already imagining his teacher’s nude body covered with green lipstick marks. 

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. This certainly throws a wrench into canon, doesn't it?
> 
> Time to figure out the fallout of my choices.


	7. Hopping Down the Bunny Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Battle Trial happens, All-Might is a dumbass, and Bunny Thot meets Bunny Hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I threw a wrench in canon? Here's another one.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below. 
> 
> I do not own Pizza Thot or MHA. Please don't sue me.

“You want Bakugo to attend the Battle Trial?” Nemuri questioned, not sure if All-Might was dropped on the head as a baby or if he was just that stupid. She stared at the taller hero in shock, not believing what he had just said. “He tried to attack Midoriya in front of  _ everyone,  _ All-Might. And you’re asking for him to participate in the Battle Trial where he has access to support gear that you haven’t even bothered to look at?”

**“Kayama, it is important that Young Bakugo has the chance to at least get into his hero costume and practice a combat exercise at least once. I would rather that he have some experience in the field rather than going in completely green, especially with the field trip to the USJ tomorrow.”**

“I’d say that he’s more likely to get himself killed with his recklessness.”

**“Which is precisely why he needs this exercise! He needs to learn teamwork and how not to charge headfirst into a battle with no plan.”**

“You know what? Fine,” Nemuri relented, glaring up the Number One’s unfaltering smile. She threw up her hands in defeat. “You win. Bakugo gets to do the Battle Trial. But know this. If he does  _ anything  _ to step out of line, you come down on him immediately. And if you don’t? There _ will  _ be consequences _.” _

Nemuri turned on her heel and stormed out of the teacher’s lounge, absolutely pissed off beyond belief. All-Might watched her go, his smile only slightly betraying the fear he felt. Despite feeling like he had made a massive mistake, he stood by his decision and tried to reason that he had made the right choice.

* * *

Izuku wasn’t sure that he had made the right choice in a hero costume. He had designed after it All-Might, except it was green, because green was the best color, and he would have a civilized debate with whoever suggested otherwise. But he was concerned about the connection being too obvious if the glances that most of the girls in his class were giving him were any indication.

What he failed to recognize was that his suit was skintight, and it was showing off the toned figure he had developed as a result of hauling scrap metal and exercising all day every day for ten months. To most of the girls, he looked like a delicious snack. And they were hungry for more.

He was also having trouble keeping his eyes away from the girls, noting that some of them had no shame and flaunted their bodies. He had trouble keeping his eyes on Eiko’s face, his vision often pulled to her bare eight-pack and he found himself fighting the urge to kneel down and lick the sweat off her abs.

He didn’t know if he should be concerned about that last thought.

“Nice costume, Midori!” Mina complimented, coming close and angling herself in such a way to make herself look more alluring. She made sure that he could see plenty of cleavage, leaning forward in a suggestive manner. “You wanna show me what’s under it?~”

Izuku flushed bright red. He was used to assertive girls, especially when Eiko usually jumped him for a tumble with his consent, but he had never encountered a girl that was as forward as Mina. Eiko usually had the decency to wait until they were in a private area or among trusted others to really start flirting with him, but Mina? Izuku had the feeling that she would fuck him in front of everyone and not care at all if she had the opportunity.

“Down, girl!” Eiko teased. She giggled as she playfully pulled Mina away from Izuku, her friend giving her a pouty face. “Aww, you’re so adorable when you’re pouting!”

“Kiri!”

Eiko laughed as her friend turned lilac in anger, stamping her foot as she puffed out her cheeks in indignation. Izuku sighed and turned his gaze to the others, noting how Kyoka was an absolute blushing mess as she chatted with Momo, trying and failing to keep her eyes on the taller girl’s face.

His eyes drifted to the other girls, noticing Ochako’s plump body, Himiko’s military medic outfit that was still very sexy, and he nearly died when he realized Tooru was naked. He unintentionally zeroed in on Tsuyu’s ass, appreciating the sight. He didn’t notice the frog girl looking behind her raising a finger to her chin, tilting her head to the side. “Is my ass really that attractive, kero?”

“Yes.” He blurted without thinking, immediately turning bright red.

“Thank you, kero.”

“N-No problem.”

Aoyama winked at him and sighed contentedly. “Ah, another connoisseur of French cuisine.”

“Wha-”

**“I AM HERE! WITH YOUNG BAKUGO!”**

All-Might announced his arrival by landing in front of the class, slightly cratering the ground. Bakugo was tucked under his arm, immediately wiggling around in an attempt to free himself from the hero’s grasp. All-Might carefully set the snarling blonde down, and he moved away, glaring at Izuku.

The hero chose to overlook the aggressive behavior and did a brief summary of the Battle Trial. The purpose of the exercise was to simulate how most ‘hero versus villain’’ conflicts happen outside of the public eye and in enclosed areas. The scenario for the exercise was simple. Villains have obtained a nuclear bomb and have hidden it somewhere inside of a building. It is up to the heroes to find the bomb and retrieve it before the time runs out. 

The rules were also simple. The heroes won if they retrieved the bomb within the time limit, the villains won if they successfully defended the bomb for the entire ten-minute time limit. The heroes and villains would be in teams of two divided at random.

All-Might used a random number generator and came up with the first match rather quickly. Izuku gulped when he realized who he was fighting, looking at Bakugo from the corner of his eye. The blonde’s glare had shifted into a smirk, giving Izuku a very bad feeling about the first match.

**“The first match will be Tsuyu Asui and Izuku Midoriya as the heroes against Katsuki Bakugo and Eiko Kirishima as the villains! Villains, you may enter the building and use your setup time starting now. Heroes, you are to wait until my signal to enter the building. Everyone else, please follow me to the observation room!”**

He led the rest of the class anyway, leaving the four together. Bakugo shot a venomous glare at Izuku before storming into the building with Eiko giving her boyfriend an apologetic look. She followed the bully into the mock building, leaving the two green cinnamon buns together.

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Izuku decided to break the ice by asking about her quirk. He turned to face her. Now that he had a moment to truly look at her, he was stunned by just how fucking cute she was. She tilted her head in curiosity at the way he was looking at her and let out a small “Kero?”

“Uhh, I, um-”   
  


“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re cute when you’re blushing, kero?”

“Wah-?”

“The way you try to hide your face behind your arms and twist yourself into a pretzel is really adorable, kero.” Tsuyu commented, a small smile spreading across her face. “But you shouldn’t hide behind your arms. Show me and the others your cute face, kero.”

“A-Asui!”

“Call me Tsu. Or Tsuyu-chan, if you must.”

“T-Tsuyu-chan, why are you giving me all t-these compliments?!”

“Because they’re true, kero.” she stated matter of factly. “Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise. Besides, your girlfriend gives me the impression that she’s building you a harem.”

_ “What?!” _

“I thought it was obvious.”

“I- wha-”

“Midoriya-chan, please. Calm down. We have a job to do, kero.”

“R-Right.”

**“Start!”**

All-Might’s announcement spurred the green duo into action. They raced into the building and took off in separate directions, Izuku telling his partner that Bakugo would be more likely to seek him out, so that left her free to go look for the bomb.

Sure enough, within a minute of Tsuyu separating from Izuku, Bakugo raced around the corner and caught sight of his target, pulling his face into a snarl. He charged forward, blasting half of Izuku’s bunny hood off his face. He went flying down the corridor, hissing as the pain in his face. Otherwise, he was fine.

“Hah! Not so powerful now, are you, Deku?” Bakugo taunted, not giving Izuku a chance to lick his wounds. He sprang forward, right arm raised to beat his opponent’s head in. “It’s just me and you now!”

He threw the punch, aiming for Izuku’s unguarded head. He didn’t expect his opponent to lean into the punch, using his own momentum against him and judo-flipping him to the ground with a scream of rage. Bakugo hit the ground with a heavy thud, the wind knocked out of him. Izuku didn’t waste time waiting for the blonde to recover and took off full speed down the corridor, Tsuyu’s voice speaking into his ear-mounted communicator.

_ “Midoriya-chan, I’ve located the bomb, kero. Kirishima-chan’s guarding it, and she looks pissed. I don’t think I can get to the bomb undetected even with my camouflage.” _

“Eiko’s patrolling the bomb room?”

_ “Yes. She looks like she’s channeling her anger at Bakugo into the exercise, kero. I’ll need a distraction.” _

“Okay. I’ll lead Bakugo in that direction and see if the sounds of us fighting draws her away. I’ll keep you posted.”

_ “I’m guessing I’ll know when the two of you are close when I hear loud screaming?” _

“Absolutel-”

“DEKU!!!”

Bakugo crashed through a nearby wall, startling Izuku. He nearly caught the boy with another explosion, the wind blowing the other half of Izuku’s bunny hood off. He stared down the explosive bully, ready to flick his fingers if need be.

“You think you can just use my own moves against me? Well, here comes your favorite right hook!” 

Bakugo led with a right hook, Izuku preparing to block it again when the blonde used an explosion from his left hand to propel himself over his opponent, blasting him in the back. Izuku cried out, landing on his stomach. He quickly rolled out of the way as the screeching dandelion pounced and blew the floor he had been standing on to bits.

“Are you fucking holding back on me, Deku?!” he hollered, his temper at full blast. “What fucking happened to your bullshit powerful quirk? You too scared to use it, or are you fucking looking down on me?!”

“Kacchan, I-”

“You know what? Fuck you! You have a bullshit powerful quirk that can destroy a giant robot in one punch and you won’t use it against me?” Bakugo spat, raising one of his gauntlets and pointing it at Izuku. “I had the nerds at a support gear design this fucking beautiful piece of art! It gathers my excess sweat and pools into a chamber. When I pull this pin it creates a blast with a very high yield to blow my enemies to hell!”

He reached for the pin, and All-Might’s worried warning came in a hurry.  **_“Young Bakugo, if you hit Young Midoriya with that blast, you’ll kill him!”_ **

“HE WON’T DIE IF HE DODGES!” Bakugo screamed back, hooking his finger around the pin and pulling.

In the next moment, four things happened. Izuku gave Tsuyu the signal to make her move, flicking his finger at the ground and jumping simultaneously. The blast from Bakugo’s gauntlet triggered, sending a pillar of flame and heat careening down the hallway. And All-Might looked at the screen in terror and dread, heavily regretting his choice to bring Bakugo into the exercise.

_ Kayama is going to kill me. _

_ And then Young Midoriya’s mother will resurrect me just to kill me again. _

Eiko panicked when she heard the gauntlet blast go off and nearly abandoned the bomb. She would’ve done it, but the exercise was still underway. She still had a job to do, and like it or not, she didn’t want to follow Bakugo’s example and blow off her responsibilities.

Unfortunately, while she was having her internal monologue, Tsuyu dropped quietly to the ground, camouflaged, and touched the bomb. “Bomb retrieved, kero.”

All-Might took a few seconds to process that the win condition for the heroes had been met, and he spoke into the microphone hesitantly.  **“The bomb has been retrieved. H-Heroes Win!”**

Izuku would’ve cheered if he wasn’t busy ensuring that he didn’t go into shock. Turns out that jumping using the recoil of your superpowered flicks was really good for mobility, but not so good if you happened to crash into a wall at full speed. He wasn’t sure what bones he had broken, but he knew he had broken some of them. 

“DEKU! DEKU, YOU THERE?!” Bakugo screamed, waiting for a response. When he didn’t respond, the blonde shrugged. He didn’t care if Deku was okay or not. He had made his point. He turned to go, aware that the exercise was over, and knowing that he had some chores he still needed to get done by the end of the day.

He felt a rush of wind go by him as All-Might darted through the dilapidated building with Himiko clinging to his back in search of Izuku, finding the boy with broken limbs and a few burns. He rushed to the boy’s side, the battle medic scrambling off his back.

“Looks like he’s broken quite a few bones. External bleeding is immediately obvious. Internal damage is unknown but I expect it to be high. I’ll need a blood sample.” She swabbed a bit of blood from one of his head wounds and popped into her mouth, transforming into gray sludge which then turned into Izuku. Himizuku’s eyes shot open wide as she realized the full scope of his injuries. She shifted back to herself and looked up at All-Might with alarm. “We need to get him to Recovery Girl now.”

All-Might nodded and carefully scooped Izuku in his arms, disappearing in a flash as he streaked back to U.A. with his successor in his arms and Himiko on his back. He placed the boy onto a cot and immediately Recovery Girl leapt into action.

“What are his injuries?”

“Arms are fractured, right index finger is completely shattered, legs are mostly intact with a few hairline fractures.”

“I see. All-Might, you go back and deal with whatever you did. I have a patient to deal with.”

All-Might nodded and raced away, swearing that he could hear the toll of bells as he looked for Bakugo.

* * *

“Let me see if I have everything in order. Kayama, All-Might requested that you allow Bakugo to participate in the Battle Trial after you witnessed him attempt to assault Midoriya in full view of the class and yourself, and was only stopped by yourself. You gave him permission because he was persistent but told him that if Bakugo tried anything, All-Might would be held responsible. All-Might agreed, and then did not check to see if Bakugo had any means of harming Midoriya in a major way, which is why he detonated a lethal-force explosive with the purpose of harming Midoriya.” Nedzu summarized, looking over at his employees.

“That is correct.” Nemuri said, barely keeping her anger contained in the presence of her employer. To her side, All-Might’s smile no longer looked confident. He could feel the anger radiating off of his coworker, and he sweat nervously. “If I may, considering Bakugo’s behavior in this class, I frankly think that he should be expelled and arrested for attempted manslaughter.”

**“Kayama, that will ruin any chance Young Bakugo has of becoming a hero!”**

“All-Might, I suggest you shut up unless you want me to get started on what you could be arrested for.”

**“I-”** he stammered, turning back to Nedzu, who calmly sipped his tea, scrolling through a database on his computer.  **“Principal Nedzu, you must think about your students!”**

Those words turned out to be a mistake. Nemuri stood up so fast her chair toppled over. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her level, rage blazing in her eyes.

“I want you to take your own advice,  _ Number One.  _ Remind me, whose  _ genius _ idea was it to allow a clearly homicidal sociopath attend a combat exercise without taking the proper steps to ensure he wouldn’t be able to kill someone?” she hissed, letting go of his tie and letting him flop back into his chair. “Don’t you  _ ever _ come near me or my students again until you’ve had a chance to think about what you’ve done.”

She stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her. All-Might deflated into his skinny form, looking over at Nedzu, who let out the laugh he had been holding in for the past five minutes. It increased in volume and intensity until he was cackling, All-Might reinflating to buff size as Bakugo entered the office. The cackle climaxed as Nedzu began spilling his tea, and just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

“You fools. You poor unfortunate fools.”

Bakugo looked over at All-Might, who gave him a worried smile as Nedzu smiled maliciously, tea still in hand.

“Let us discuss your punishments, shall we?”

* * *

Izuku was cleared later that afternoon, waking up far faster than Recovery Girl expected him to. She gave him a full bill of health and sent him on his way, straight into the worried arms of his classmates. Nemuri especially doted over him to make sure he was alright, giving him a very careful look over and a fuck session to help them both calm down. Unfortunately, he couldn’t stay long, as he had to go to work.

He managed to get changed into his uniform without Tips or Boss jumping him for a quickie, which he was simultaneously disappointed and relieved by. Chef passed him a veggie pizza, and he loaded it up onto the moped, driving off to the destination. As he stopped at a stoplight, he saw a bulletin letting the public know that most individuals with animal-based quirks were entering their heat this week, so he made a mental note to be wary.

As he drove to the delivery location, he couldn’t help but wonder why All-Might had allowed Bakugo to attend the Battle Trial. He had been put on dorm arrest for three days for trying to assault another student, and that seemed like a good reason to keep him away for the others. He didn’t understand why his mentor had done it, but he knew there was a reason. And then there was the shock of Bakugo actively trying to kill him. What had happened to make his former friend fall so far?

He shook his head, dismissing those thoughts for now. He and All-Might were going to have a long conversation after they had some time to reflect on the incident. But right now, he had a pizza to deliver and a woman to please.

* * *

“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!”

A tall dark-skinned with white hair Amazon of a woman standing at six-foot-four, not including her bunny ears screamed in rage at the broken punching bag laying on the floor, contents spilling out. It looked like it had been brutally kicked several dozen times before rupturing, which is exactly what had happened to it.

“That’s the third bag today! I need  _ moreeeee,” _ she whined, her red eyes growing hazy with lust. “Dammit. I really hope the pizza gets here soon. Maybe that’ll help...”

Rumi Usagiyama, also known as the Rabbit Hero: Miruko had been in heat for the past week, and in all of her previous heats, she had never had one this bad. The aching in her loins was stronger than ever before, and no amount of exercise or training was helping to distract her from the urge to find a mate and fuck until she was pregnant.

“Fuck it. I’m fucking the delivery boy. If it’ll stop this damn horny spell so I can focus on my training, I’ll do it.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Rumi decided to deal with the punching bag later and moved to the door, opening it with a huff and looking down. Izuku looked up from his five-foot-eight height, gulping as his brain searched frantically for the jingle.

_ Bunny hot. _

“Uh… ahem. Pizza Thot Delivery, I’m Izuku Midoriya and I’ll be taking care of you tonigh-”

“How much?” Rumi interrupted, scanning his body. She saw that he was scrawny but muscular thanks to his exposed arms, and his freckles made him look like a delicious snack. He smelled of sweat and another woman, her instincts flaring up as they recognized him as a perfect candidate for her mate.

“Uh, 3,520 yen, ma’am.” Izuku replied. 

“Call me Rumi.” she said, fighting the urge to fuck him then and there. He followed her inside, where she hurriedly handed him the money. He sniffed a few times, noting a musky smell in the air that was stirring his member awake. The second he put the money away, Rumi grabbed him and carried him to her bedroom bridal style. 

He yelped at the sudden movement, but otherwise didn’t protest the movement, knowing that he was just along for the ride. Rumi placed him on the bed, her gaze frustrated and needy. She wanted him, no,  _ needed  _ him. “Take your fucking clothes off.”

Izuku stripped out of his clothes as she did the same, exposing their bodies to each other. She grinned hungrily as she spotted his muscles, the heat in her core growing as she saw his cock. She wanted it so badly, but her pride wanted to make sure that he was up to the task.

She pushed him gently onto the reinforced bed, sat on his face, and moaned contentedly as Izuku began to douse the fire in her loins. Rumi felt his tongue probe her love canal, searching for weak spots in order to coax out the orgasm she so desperately wanted. 

She squeezed her legs around his head, leaking heavily from her pussy as more and more pleasure coursed through her. Izuku worked her folds with his tongue, teasing her closer and closer to the edge. He stopped to suck on her clit, and almost immediately she started pouring juices on his face. 

“FUUUCCCKKK!!!” Rumi screamed, her legs going from a gentle squeeze to a death grip as she came, the pressure building on Izuku’s head. There was a part of him that was worried about him dying, but another that told him that if there was any way that he wanted to go out, this would be it.

She finally let up after a few seconds, panting heavily. The fire in her loins had diminished slightly, but she needed more. Rumi climbed off of Izuku’s head, giving him some air. He took several breaths as she moved forward, rolling his hips up towards her as she angled his dick to her entrance. She looked back at Izuku’s red face, and she grinned wildly, filling him with a healthy dose of scarousal.

“I hope you have a fuckton of stamina, Izuku, because we’re gonna fuck like rabbits.”

Rumi drove her hips down, filling herself with his cock and moaning loudly, the sensation of being filled soothing the fire within her somewhat. She rode him in a reverse amazon mating press, the bed protesting loudly with their movements.

This was an entirely new sensation for Izuku. He had been dominated by women before, but this? This was completely new. The way his member felt as she rode him pleasured him in a way that he had never felt before, and it was intense. His senses were assaulted by the amount of pleasure he was feeling, and he tried to thrust into her, but alas, he could not.

“Oh fuck I needed this so fucking badly!” Rumi screamed, slamming her eager pussy down on him, spearing herself over and over on his cock. She let loose, throwing all of her inhibitions aside and focusing on one single goal: the desire to have a litter of kits.

Her snatch was hypersensitive from cumming a few minutes earlier, and her wild treatment of Izuku’s cock had them both speeding down the road to orgasms at top speed. She picked up the pace as she felt him twitch rapidly inside of her, knowing that he was close and her instincts wanting him to blow every last drop inside of her.

“Rumi, I’m cumming!”

She slammed down on his hips, throwing back her head and screaming her lungs out as her core spasmed, milking him for every last drop of cum he had. She felt the heat inside of snuff out, doused by his liquid love, filling her completely and utterly. She felt him thrust upward a few more times involuntarily, making sure that he deposited his seed into her womb.

_ God, I feel so full. Jesus. I swear I can feel them all wriggling around inside me looking for an egg to fertilize. I’m glad I made sure to stick to my routine of day after pills. I don’t need any kits right now, even if their father is an adorably cute guy like him-  _

Rumi froze, feeling Izuku’s hand lightly squeeze the puffball of a tail on her tailbone. He felt her stiffen up, and immediately let go, but it was far too late. She let go of his legs and stood, allowing his hips to fall to the bed and let his cock slip out of her. A few drops of his seed spilled out of her soon after, landing on the sheets.

“You touched my tail.” she stated, a terrifying and yet arousing aura of horny intent forming around her. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes blazing with lust. “Are you prepared for the consequences?”

“Yes?” Izuku replied, his little soldier standing at attention as Rumi turned around, squatting and rubbing her lower lips against his cock. She gave him a smile that sent shivers down his spine, making his member harder. 

“Good,” Rumi growled huskily, leaning forward and gliding his shaft into her dripping snatch. “Because while bunnies may not mate for life, this one certainly does.”

She immediately set a high pace, their hips slapping together as she bounced on his lap. Izuku moaned, looking down and seeing a blur where they were connected. Rumi leaned forward and kissed him, using her superior height to keep bouncing on his lap as she dominated him in their tongue battle.

They broke the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips as Rumi smirked, pounding away at Izuku’s cock, making it simulate all of her sensitive areas as it held the Dicku in a vice grip. “You’re my mate now. And since you’re my mate, I’m going to make you into the best version of you. If you’re worried about the other woman, I can smell them on you. Good to see that you’re training your stamina. It’ll help the next time I’m in heat.”

“You don’t mind that I’m involved with other women?”

“Fuck no! You can barely keep up with me now, so it’s up to you and the others to train your stamina to match mine. Speaking of training, you in a hero university, Izuku?”

“Y-Yeah. I’m at U.A.  _ ahhaAHA!”  _ He moaned, Rumi shifting ever so slightly.

“Great! I’ll be training you as soon as I can. Show you how to really use these legs of yours.” she commented, patting his thighs.

“Y-You sure t-that’s not just a t-thinly-veiled excuse to have sex w-with me?”

“I’d be lying if I didn’t think that was a bonus.”

“R-Rumi, I’m c-close.”

She smiled at him softly, increasing her bouncing as she felt him thrusting desperately into her. “Time to practice making our future kids. Let it out. Let it all fucking out. Breed me. Fucking knock me up!”

Izuku grabbed her hips and hilted himself inside her, his cock pulsing inside of her and sending rope after rope of essence inside her, filling her to the brim once more. A slight bulge formed on her abdomen, his excess seed spilling out of her as she came over his hips, staining the sheets with their combined fluids.

Rumi collapsed on top of Izuku, whining when he pulled out and his seed began to leak out of her. They panted heavily before sliding under the covers, Rumi nuzzling Izuku as he scratched behind her ears absentmindedly. He loved this part of the deliveries. Sure, the sex was great, but being able to sleep next to the woman he had fucked was an experience he always enjoyed.

He lay there after turning out the lights, snuggling with her and staring at the ceiling as he thought about what had happened at the Battle Trial. Post-nut clarity really sobered him up as he recognized that All-Might,  _ his mentor, _ had created a scenario that had almost killed him. Izuku doubted that his mentor had meant for the conflict to escalate to the point it had, but it had still happened and he found himself wondering what other questionable choices the hero had made in training him.

Izuku felt his rose-tinted glasses chip and crack as he realized that while his mentor had meant well, he was an awful educator. His advice of clenching his buttcheeks and letting out a triumphant ‘SMASH’ was frankly not very helpful. And if most of All-Might’s advice followed suit, maybe he shouldn’t try to emulate him. But there was still the matter of mastering One For All. If his mentor couldn’t help, who could he turn to?

His mind instantly thought of Nemuri and how she cared for him, making sure that he was alright and getting pleasure even though he was the one servicing her. He supposed he could entrust her with the secret of One For All, and that together, they could find a way for him to improve his handle on the quirk without breaking himself. Resolved to tell Nemuri the next day, Izuku snuggled into Rumi’s embrace and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep and dreaming of baby rabbits.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Izuku, deep within One For All, a woman with black hair pulled back into a bun much like his mother’s hairstyle scoffed, shaking her head.

“You messed up big time, Toshi. I thought I taught you better than that.”

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I suppose it can’t be helped. I just hope Midoriya here catches on quicker than you did…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. That was interesting. Nana, what are you doing here?


	8. Frogbutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Froppy gets on Toppy and gives Izuku the sloppy jalopy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like frog.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Pizza Thot. Please don't sue me.

Welcome to the beginning of Midoriya’s Thirst Chat!

_ Red Riot has joined the room _

_ Alien Queen has joined the room _

_ Uravity has joined the room _

_ Bathory has joined the room _

_ Froppy has joined the room _

_ Invisible Girl has joined the room _

Red Riot:

So, I’m sure you’re all wondering why you’re here

Uravity:

A little

Bathory:

I may have an idea

Froppy: 

Is this where we apply for the harem?

Red Riot:

Uhh

Ok, yes

Invisible Girl: 

We’re applying for a harem?

Alien Queen: 

If it’s for Midori, sign me the hell up!

Red Riot: 

Down, girl

I still need to lay out the ground rules

Alright, so

Am I correct in assuming at the very least that you all are attracted to Izuku?

Alien Queen: Yes

Uravity:

Yes

Bathory:

Yes

Invisible Girl:

Yes

Froppy:

Yes

Red Riot: 

In that case, here’s something I managed to snag when Izuku got back this morning

Tsuyu waited a few seconds for the image to load, and by god, she was happy with what she saw. Despite having an adorable babyface, Izuku had muscles that looked like they had been carved by a Renaissance sculptor. She croaked huskily, imagining what those muscles would feel like pressed up against her.

Alien Queen:

Damn, Kiri! Can I pay you to get more pictures of that cinnabun stud?

Red Riot:

Mina, no. I barely managed to convince him to let me take this one, and I told him I’d be sharing it with people. It’s not manly to betray his trust, especially after today.

Alien Queen:

I hate it when you’re right

Uravity:

Mina, it’s probably the last thing Deku wants 

Anyway

You were talking about ground rules?

Red Riot:

Yeah

So Izuku’s job is working at Pizza Thot, and as far as I can tell, he will not, under any circumstances, instigate any sex if you haven’t had sex with him already unless you order him from the Thot Menu at Pizza Thot

Froppy:

You’re telling us that Izuku will fuck us if we order pizza and request him as the delivery boy?

Red Riot:

Yeah. That’s actually how we got together in the first place. I wasn’t the one who ordered the pizza, but Izuku showed up at the house I was partying at, I dragged him to the dance floor, and one thing led to another, and here we are

Froppy:

Huh

I might actually try that the day after tomorrow

I overheard Kayama-sensei talking with All-Might-sensei and it looks like we’re going a field trip next afternoon

Bathory:

A field trip?

Did they say where?

Froppy:

I didn’t catch that part

But I’m ordering him first

Kirishima, is there anything that I should know about his sexual prowess?

_ Midnight (Mod) has joined the room _

Red Riot:

That would spoil the surprise ;)

Aight

It’s getting late

We should go to bed

Midnight (Mod):

Indeed you should

Naughty students that are up after curfew will be spending a session with me~

Red Riot:

Sensei? How are you in this chat?

I don’t remember inviting you

Midnight (Mod):

I have my ways

Now go to sleep

You all have a very big day tomorrow

Night

Red Riot:

True

Night girls

Alien Queen:

Night

Invisible Girl:

Night

Uravity:

Night

Bathory:

Night

Froppy:

Night

Tsuyu closed the chat room, wondering if she could last until the day after tomorrow. She supposed if she could last being around him in a skintight jumpsuit tomorrow, then she’d be fine. With that in mind, she snuggled into her heated blanket and fell asleep, counting fluffy green sheep.

* * *

There was no way on God’s green earth that Tsuyu could contain herself around Izuku anymore. She could barely look at him and keep a straight face, but seeing him in the U.A. gym uniform thanks to Bakugo blowing half of his hero costume to bits and still being an adorable blushing mess, gladly taking his position as vice class representative as Momo’s second in command? Shit like that made her cum like a goddamn fire hydrant.

And here they were, sitting side by side on a bus on a field trip to somewhere.

“Say, Midoriya-chan,” she croaked, raising her finger to her chin. “Have you always been breaking your bones since you got your quirk? It seems like something you would’ve learned not to do by now, kero.”

“U-Uh, w-well, I didn’t manifest my quirk until very recently,” he replied. He wasn’t lying. “So, I s-still haven’t c-completely mastered it.”

“Ah. Well, if you ever need some help, I can try to give you some pointers, kero.”

“T-Thank you.”

“Yeah, Izuku!” Eiko cheered, patting her boyfriend on the back. “I know a great training regimen for you to help keep those muscles of yours nice and strong. You’ll need them for your hero work!”

Her grin turned lustful, and she leaned forward and whispered into Izuku’s ear. “And for fucking me and the rest of us.”

“The rest of us?!”

“Don’t worry about it. Hey, Kayama-sensei, where are we going?”

“I never did tell you all, did I?” Nemuri realized, shaking her head. “Well, no time like the present. We’re going to the U.S.J.”

“Universal Studios Japan?!” Mina shrieked, her eyes sparkling in excitement. Her excitement immediately turned into anxiety when she realized that she hadn’t brought her wallet, much to her dismay. “Sensei, why didn't you tell us earlier?”

“Because that’s not the U.S.J. we’re going to, Ashido. We’re going to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint to practice rescue exercises, not tourism.”

Mina visibly deflated, the merriment leaving her face. Nemuri shook her head as the rest of the class sighed in pity. Izuku took out his phone, sending a text to Boss and telling her that he’d probably be out of class later than usual, but he’d text back in an hour with an update. If he didn’t, then she could call him and figure out what to do next.

The bus pulled up to a building with a glass dome and the letters U.S.J. on the side. The class filed off the bus and were greeted by a figure in an astronaut suit, who waved at them with a gloved hand. Ochako and Izuku’s faces lit with excitement as they recognized who it was, and they looked at each other like excited puppies.

“Oh my god it’s-” Ochako began, Izuku finishing her sentence. “-the Space Hero: Thirteen!”

Thirteen smiled, the only indication being her eyes crinkling into a friendly shape. “Welcome, students, to the U.S.J., or the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Please, follow me.”

The class followed her into the building, which consisted of a central plaza and six domes that appeared to be simulations of disasters. The students let out tiny gasps of awe, amazed by the realism each zone had. Thirteen chuckled at their amazement and spread her hands wide, using her best tour guide speech. “Every disaster known to man is in this building. Floods, fires, landslides, windstorms, ruins, and mountains. If it’s a natural disaster, the U.S.J. has it covered.

“We’ve partnered with U.A. to help aspiring students such as yourself learn to use your quirks in rescue operations. After all, being a hero isn’t just about how many bad guys you can beat up. It’s also how many people you can save. Now, before we begin, I’d like to tell you a little about myself. As some of you may know, my quirk is called Black Hole, and it allows me to suck up debris and reduce it to dust. Pretty useful, right?”

The class murmured in agreement, not really knowing where this was going.

“Unfortunately, this also extends to anything I might catch in the vortex, including people.”

Oh. That’s where it was going.

“Quirks may be cool, but you ought to remember that in untrained hands they are dangerous and lethal. I’m sorry to ruin your fun, but it is important that you learn this lesson now rather than later.” Thirteen finished, letting her words settle in. “Now, I believe that there were twenty of you scheduled to come today, and I only see nineteen. May I inquire as to why?”

“Bakugo has been moved to gen-ed as of yesterday due to targeting another student. This is the full class.” Nemuri deadpanned, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

“I see. And our special guest?”

“He’s not coming.”

“Oh. Well, it’s not a huge loss. Honestly, I think it’s easier to teach when the kids aren’t so focused on him.” Thirteen reasoned. She turned back to the class and directed them with her arms. “Now, if you all could organize yourselves into groups of six-”

Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out. The class exclaimed in fear as they waited for their eyes to adjust, the sunlight coming in from the dome allowing at least some kind of visibility. Momo turned to make sure her fellow students were calm and orderly, keeping their attention as Nemuri and Thirteen watched a dark purple vortex form in the middle of the central plaza.

A hand emerged from the portal, followed by another, and another, and several more as the manchild bad touch gamer known as Tomura Shigaraki stepped through, followed by a hulking monster with scarred black skin, a beak with grotesque teeth, lidless unblinking bloodshot eyes, and an exposed brain. Several other figures spilled out of the void, the portal closing behind them as Kurogiri reformed into her humanoid shape.

Shigaraki scratched at his neck, irritated by the dry itchy skin there. Noticing that their target wasn’t there, he looked around and spotted the students, wondering if All-Might would be arriving soon.

“Kurogiri?”

“Yes, Shigaraki?” she asked exasperatedly.

“You think All-Might would show up faster if we killed some hero students?”

“Probably. I’m assuming you want me to go over there and deal with them?”

“Mhm.”

“Alright. Been a while since I’ve gotten my hands dirty.” she remarked, creating a portal. She stepped through it and came out the other side near the class, preparing her evil monologue. She had worked on it for weeks, making sure that each word sounded perfect. And now, it was time to show the fruits of her labor. 

“Greetings. We are the League of Vil- IZUKU?!”

_ Damn, he gets around.  _ Nemuri thought to herself, scanning over the mistwoman in front of her.  _ Not that I would want to hit that too, but I have a job to do. _

Kurogiri blinked a couple of times, scanning the rest of the class and recognizing Nemuri as the woman from her hazy memories. She doubted that the hero had last seen her in this form, so she decided not to bring up those memories just yet. Her mind raced to come up with a solution, agreeing that this attack had opened an opportunity for her to defect. She didn’t want to hurt these people.

“Hero, hypothetically if I defected and gave up all my co-conspirators and helped you capture them, would I receive a pardon?” she asked in a hopeful voice, which really threw Nemuri for a loop.

“Hypothetically, yes.” she replied. “Why do you ask?”

“Have you seen this boy?” Kurogiri exclaimed, gesturing over to Izuku in all of his adorable allure. “He’s  _ this!” _

“You just gestured to all of me.” Izuku pointed out, completely confused by the whole exchange.

“I know!”

“Well, I suppose that yes, if you do sell out your fellow co-conspirators and help capture them, you do have a high possibility of receiving a pardon. However, I’ll need proof of your commitment.” Nemuri said, pulling her whip off of her belt.

A portal opened underneath Shigaraki and dropped him to the ground in front of Kurogiri. The manchild didn’t get a chance to process what happened before Kurogiri bitch-slapped him to the floor. He collapsed, absolutely stunned as the rest of the class looked onward in shock. 

“Will this suffice?” she asked Nemuri, who was very impressed. She nodded, pulling a pair of quirk-suppressant cuffs off her belt and clicking them into place around Shigaraki’s wrists. “Yes. This will do quite nicely.”

The other villains looked on in confusion, wondering how the hell their mode of transport and leader had been eliminated so quickly. Not wanting to be left out without beating the crap out of some hero students, the goons charged the kids, who raised their hands to fight.

“Man, this is one hell of a field trip. Bring it on!” Eiko challenged, hardening her skin and bracing herself as the goons rushed the class, someone playing a remixed battle theme of a popular JRPG from the late 20th century.

Izuku lept into battle, punching and kicking with a minimal amount of One For All, which was taking all of his willpower to repeat a mantra about not exploding an egg in a microwave. He right hooked a shark-faced villain, causing him to crash into several of his comrades, making visual of bowling pins in a strike.

“Iida!” he screamed, drop-kicking a villain about to end his classmate’s whole career. His speedster friend turned to him and returned the favor. “You need to go get help!”

“I can’t just leave you all here!” he replied, using his speed to outmaneuver his opponents. He and Izuku tag-teamed a four-armed villain that looked like a Machamp, toppling him to the ground and neutralizing him. “You’re the only one that can get to help fast enough to pull us out of here!”

“But-”

“No buts! GO!” Izuku yelled, clearing the way with a flick that parted the villains like Moses parting the Red Sea. Iida grit his teeth and sped towards the exit, quickly closing the distance between himself and the door.

Unfortunately, Nemuri had forgotten to gag Shigaraki. So when he saw a kid going to get help, he knew that they weren’t equipped to deal with a task force of heroes. However, he could stop the reinforcements by eliminating the kid going to get them.

He had been slinking away as Thirteen, Kurogiri, and Nemuri fought the goons, increasing the distance between them. Using a trick he had learned from way too much time on the internet, he pulled a paperclip out of his shoe that he had saved for this exact reason. He jammed it in the lock of his handcuffs and opened them, rubbing his sore wrists before he grinned maliciously.

“NOMU! STOP THAT SONIC WANNABE!”

The giant sprang into action, locating Iida and moving far faster than anyone thought was possible. It zoomed across the central plaza in the blink of an eye, catching him off guard and preparing to end his life in an instant.

_ Oh no you don’t!  _

A portal formed right where the Nomu’s fist would’ve come down on Iida, reappearing under another villain about to grab Tsuyu and uppercutting him so hard he flew off the ground and landed on his buddies in a heap. The portal closed and cut off the arm, letting it collapse to the ground with a sickening wet thud. 

Tsuyu croaked in disgust, turning away and noticing Shigaraki fuming nearby.

“First you’re a traitor and now you’re a team killer? That’s fucking it, Kurogiri. You’re FUCKING DEAD!”

He noticed Tsuyu looking at him and smiled widely. He may not be able to make Kurogiri suffer for her traitorous behavior, but this girl? Oh, he’d leave a mark on her to remind that traitor of her mistake. He lunged for her, hand extended to scar her face.

“Tsuyu!” 

Izuku tackled her out of the way. Shigaraki’s hand touched the ground and it looked like it aged rapidly, decay and crumbling under his hand. He looked up, eyes gleaming red under the hand attached to his face.

“Fucking cheater! You can’t interrupt a one-v-one! That’s cheating!”

“What?”

“NOMU! KILL THESE FUCKERS!” Shigaraki screamed. The beast instantly responded to his command, the directive to kill Iida forgotten as it regrew its missing arm, charging the duo. Izuku grit his teeth and flicked another one of his fingers, the wind enough to blow the monster back into the wall.

The Nomu climbed out of the crater it had created and screeched, facing down Izuku before it took a step forward. It began running towards them, building up speed before it stopped at the sound of a moped driving towards the building at full speed.

“Pizza Thot Delivery!”

Izuku’s gaze snapped to the door as a moped carrying all eight of his co-workers crashed through the doors, narrowly avoiding Iida. The strict student wasted no time watching the new additions and ran out the open door, streaking to U.A. as fast as he could.

Tips stepped off the moped with a bat in her heads and beat the nearest goon to unconsciousness with it, laughing maniacally. “Damn, this is a really good way to reduce stress!”

Pineapple and Chef began tossing scalding hot deformed pizzas at the villains, making several of them scream as the hot sauce and cheese landed on their bodies. Milkbar and PB jumped headfirst into the fray, knocking goons left and right with surprising skill. Boss and Cash both nailed the villains with receipt guns, the villains crying out from the number of paper cuts they were getting.

The Nomu shrugged and moved onto its current objective, materializing in front of Izuku and throwing a punch that was so fast he could hardly see it coming. He knew that if he got hit by that punch, he’d be a sitting duck, but there was no time to dodge. He waited for the impact to come…

But it never did, as Chadsworth caught the Nomu’s fist and held it back with relative ease.

“Have no fear, Midoriya! Pizza Thot employees look out for one another!” he said, giving Izuku his trademark smile. It didn’t last long when the beast punched again, nearly hitting Chadsworth’s mustache. The big burly man glared at the monster, easily shoving it back as his face shadowed over.

“This mustache has been passed down the Chadsworth line for generations!” he exclaimed angrily, taking his shirt off and revealing muscles that rivaled All-Might’s. “I will not have it tarnished by your unwashed, barbaric hands!”

The Nomu screeched in his face, punching so fast it left afterimages. Chadsworth followed suit, punching with elegance and grace, his mustache unharmed and perfect. “Oho? A worthy opponent? Not many ruffians can take this many punches!”

**_SCREE!_ **

“Sir! I must kindly insist that you refrain from referring to my mother in such a vulgar fashion!”

**_SCREE!_ **

“My God! Have you no dignity?”

**_SCREE!_ **

“Oh, that’s it. You can insult my clothes, my body, and my crippling addiction to booty shorts, but  _ no one _ insults the Chadsworth Family Mustache and gets away with it!” Chadsworth snapped, channeling generations of Chadsworth pride into his next attack. His fist glowed with a golden light, blowing into the Nomu’s gut as the man pushed beyond his limits.

“This technique has been passed down my family for generations!” he proclaimed, pushing hard against the Nomu. “NOW FEEL THE FULL WRATH OF THE CHADSWORTH LINE! MOUSTACHE, HO!”

He thrust his arm up, forcing the Nomu high into the air, bursting through the dome of the U.S.J. and high into the sky until it disappeared from sight, leaving a little twinkle. Chadsworth put his hands on his hips in a heroic stance, laughing heartily before whipping his brow.

“Well, that was quite the warmup! Midoriya, are you alright?”

“Uh, y-yeah! I’m fine! What about the others?”

“We’re good!”

Izuku turned to see the villains apprehended and his classmates looking no worse for wear. Boss noticed him and walked over to him, looking angry. She motioned for him to bend down, and when he did so, she slapped him across the face.

“That’s for making me worry.” she stated, angry as all hell. She took a deep breath and hugged him. She was glad that her short height made it so that no one could see her blush. “And this is for knowing that you’re okay.”

“Boss, I…”

“It’s okay, kid. Take the afternoon off. We all are, especially after this rodeo. I wanna thank you, though. I think that’s the most fun I’ve had in awhile.”

She turned on her heel and allowed herself to be placed in Tips’ lap as PB started the Moped, driving the Thots back to the pizzeria. The rest of the class watched them go with confusion, Denki asking the question on everyone’s mind.

“What the heck just happened?”

* * *

Tsuyu rolled over in her bed, looking at the moon gleaming down through her window. She waited until everyone else had gone to bed, allowing her free rein in the halls of the dorm, providing that a teacher wasn’t actively patrolling.

As she approached Izuku’s room, she reflected on the events that followed the U.S.J. Shigaraki had managed to slink away undetected somehow, Kurogiri had been granted asylum at U.A. in exchange for spilling information on her employers, and Izuku had been smothered by enough girls fretting over him to cause Mineta to start worshipping him as a god.

Tsuyu had tried several times to get close to Izuku to thank him for saving her life, but each time she had been thwarted by someone else grabbing his attention. But there was no one to stop her now. No girlfriends making sure that their boyfriend wasn’t hurt or treating his injuries. She wanted some time with him too, damnit!

She walked to his door and knocked on it, not hearing him respond at first. She knocked again, and this time she heard him shift and roll out of bed. A few seconds later, Izuku opened the door, looking just as awake as she was.

“Tsuyu-chan?”

“Can I come in, kero?”

“Yeah, sure.” he replied, letting her in and closing the door behind her. “What’s up?”

She shot her long tongue into Izuku’s mouth, pulling him close and kissing him. He felt so warm, so desirable against her cool skin. He was surprised at first, but he didn’t push her away and just blushed, enjoying the kiss as an embarrassed mess.

They separated, and Tsuyu could see the lust deep in his eyes, even as they looked at her in embarrassment as she shed her pajamas, Izuku doing the same as they moved to the bed. There were no words between them, and frankly? There didn’t need to be any.

Both of the green cinnamon buns were moving solely on instinct, Tsuyu gently pushing Izuku into a sitting position on the bed. She wrapped her tongue around his cock, taking the remainder into her mouth. He moaned as she moved her tongue along his member, her body cool against hers.

Tsuyu rubbed her slit, stopping suddenly when Izuku gently pulled her off his cock and picked her up. He laid back on the bed and brought her hips to his face, grabbing two handfuls of her glorious frog butt. Tsuyu croaked in approval as he began dining on frog legs, pleasuring her. She went back to his cock, this time also licking his balls as her tongue coiled around his cock.

Izuku was not one to slack off in pleasuring a lady, so he used his tongue in a way that he hoped would match the dedication she was showing in pleasuring him. He sucked on her clit, getting a satisfied croak from her as he spelunked deeper into her folds. She tasted wonderful, and he wanted more.

She could feel his hot tongue deep within her, warming her from the inside out. She wanted more of that warmth inside of her, and so she feverishly increased her efforts to make him cum. She felt him twitch in her mouth, and she took it all in her throat, delighted in the results. He pulsed in her throat, shooting ropes of his seed down her gullet, the substance warm and thick.

Seconds later her powerful legs clamped down on his head as she croaked in pleasure, releasing the floodgates on his face. Izuku lapped all of her juices up, loving the flavor and wanting more. He licked her slit clean, and let Tsuyu recover.

She rotated herself so that she was facing him, a blush on her adorable froggy face. She pressed as much of her skin to his, maximizing the warmth she felt from him. He was so warm, so perfect to cuddle with, and it turned her on more.

“Do you know how horny you make me by existing, kero? It’s unfair.”

Izuku smiled nervously at her. “S-Sorry. I can’t h-help i-it when you h-have such a c-cute butt.”

“Thank you, kero. For that, and saving my life.” she croaked in gratitude, aligning his hot member against her entrance. “And now, let’s practice making our future tadpoles, kero.”

She drove her hips down, filling herself with warmth. Tsuyu came from the insertion, not used to such a sensation but not at all regretting the feeling. Her primal frog instincts took over, and she began to bounce on his lap, croaking as she lost herself to the pleasure.

Izuku didn’t want to be passive this time around, so he reached up and kneaded her decent perky breasts, causing her to ribbit in surprise. She squeezed her pussy around him, prompting him to start thrusting up into her. 

Tsuyu increased her bouncing, hopping on his lap as his cock pleasured her most sensitive areas. She felt so warm, so full, so safe in his arms. She wanted more. She  _ needed  _ more. And so she increased her efforts to coax the seed from his heavy balls, to fertilize her eggs in her ovaries. Unfortunately for her instincts, she wasn’t ovulating, so it was a safe day.

“Tsuyu, I’m c-cumming!”

She tossed her head back in orgasm as she felt him fill her with his essence, pumping her womb full to the brim with the seeds of life, eager to sow her fertile grounds. But alas, they would not be doing that tonight. She collapsed on top of him, full of warmth and love. She kissed Izuku one last time before closing her eyes, falling asleep and letting out soft keros.

Izuku ran his fingers through her hair before pulling the covers over the two of them, feeling a connection grow between the two of them. 

He wondered if she loved him, but sleep claimed him before he could dwell on the thought, and he dreamed of adorable little tadpoles with his fluffy hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Lone_Humunculus for coming up with part of Kurogiri's dialogue.
> 
> See you all next time!


	9. That Wasn't Very Cash Money of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cash takes her chance to spend some private time with Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, been a little over a week. Sorry about that. I think I was suffering from burnout a bit. Anyway, announcement in the end chapter notes! See you there!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Pizza Thot. Please don't sue me.

Izuku stood at his customer’s door, anxiously waiting for the door to open. Today was his first Thot delivery after the USJ incident, which had really shaken everyone up. Not just at U.A., but at Pizza Thot as well. Tips, despite keeping her cheery attitude, seemed more absentminded than usual, accidentally delivering the wrong pizzas and even showing up to a kids party wearing skimpy underwear. Luckily, that had stopped before anything could get out of hand, but the fact of the matter was that people were scared.

He could see it in his classmates and coworkers, especially Eiko and Boss, who tried so hard to show Izuku that they were okay. They smiled, or in Boss’ case, scowled, covering up the fact that the man that they loved could’ve died. That they could’ve died. When both of them thought no one else was around, they would break down into tears, the trauma overtaking them.

Izuku didn’t know how to help them, especially when they put on such strong faces for him. But after a few days, Pizza Thot had deemed its employees fit to do Thot Deliveries, and here Izuku was, standing outside a woman’s house. He heard footsteps on the other side of the door and prepped his jingle as it swung open.

“Pizza Thot Delivery, I’m Izuku Midoriya, and I’ll be taking care of you tonight.”

His customer, a woman with lilac hair, blue skin, and blue eyes with black sclera gave him a soft and slightly sultry smile wearing a navy blue shoulderless dress. She seemed quite happy to see him, and she beckoned him inside. “Hello there, Midoriya. I’m Chitose Kizuki. Why don’t you come in?”

Izuku followed Chitose inside, setting the pizza on the table and turning to see his customer with a notepad out and her eyes looking dangerously curious. She guided him to the living room and had him sit on the loveseat while she sat with her legs crossed, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Now, before we begin, are you comfortable with answering a few questions?”

“Sure.”

“Excellent. First question: how much do I owe you?”

“3,490 yen, ma’am.”

“One moment,” Chitose said, picking her wallet off the table and counting the bills out, handing them to Izuku. He placed them in his collection bag, unease rising within him. She smiled eagerly at him, pen at the ready as she began the interview.

“As I’m sure you’ve heard, the U.S.J. was attacked last week. The group responsible was apprehended, all except the leader. My sources tell me that a hero class from U.A. University was there and that you were among the hero students. Is this correct?”

Izuku nodded slowly, not really sure where this was going. “Yes.”

“My sources also mentioned that a group of civilians working for the chain restaurant Pizza Thot came to your aid,” Chitose continues, turning her ever-curious gaze onto him, leaning forward and showing off a healthy amount of cleavage. “Seeing as you are a delivery boy working for them, I want to know what exactly happened there. Tell me everything, please.”

Many red flags went off in his head, and he fought the urge to bolt for the door. The events were still fairly fresh in his mind, and he knew he’d deal with the trauma for many years. But now, he was still processing it, and it seemed really rude for this reporter to shove his healing to the side in pursuit of the newest story.

She noticed his apprehension and leaned back, the eagerness disappearing slightly from her face. She decided to switch tactics and grinned sultry, using her assets in her favor.

“I apologize if I crossed any lines, Midoriya,” she said, slowly and tantalizingly uncrossing her legs to reveal her moist, neatly trimmed slit under her dress. She cheered victoriously internally as she saw his gaze lock onto her entrance, a bulge forming in his pants. She crossed her legs again, drawing Izuku’s attention back to her face. “Perhaps there is a way I can make up for it?”

That was the last for Izuku. He stood up, fished out half of the money he had given her, and placed it back on the table. Chitose gave him a confused look as he made his way to the door. “Midoriya, where are you going? We haven’t finished the interview!”

“Please don’t order from the Thot Menu unless you intend on participating in intercourse. Also, do not contact me again.”

He walked out of the door and shut it behind him, leaving Chitose with a guilty conscience and him with a very awkward boner as he climbed onto his moped and drove back to the pizzeria. He parked and walked inside, surprised to see that there were no customers. On further inspection, it was most likely because of the closed sign on the front door.

“Before you ask, Boss decided to extend the lunch break,” Cash informed him without looking up from her phone. She blew a bubble with her gum and glanced up at him before going back at her phone. “I’m guessing your delivery didn’t according to plan if the fact that you’re back so soon and that boner in your pants means anything.”

“C-Cash!”

“Hey, I’m not judging. Was she married?” she asked, still glued to her phone.

“N-Not that I was aware.”

“Huh. Was she ugly, then?”

“Y-You know that appearance doesn’t matter in this job!”

“Fair enough,” she replied, blowing another bubble and setting her phone down. She dropped her chin in her hand, showing a small interest in what happened. “So... What did happen then?”

Izuku gulped, his face blazing from embarrassment. His erection hadn’t subsided on the way back due to the pressure of the seat against his taint. It was still standing proud in his pants and screaming for his attention, but that could wait.

“W-Well, the client was a-a reporter…”

“A reporter? She asked about the U.S.J., didn’t she?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Fucking media,” she scoffed, planting her hands on her hips. “I’m sure there are good reporters, but this one? Another mouth for the media’s insatiable appetite for news.”

Cash looked back over to Izuku and noticed how uncomfortable he was. She saw how his member strained against his pants, threatening to burst out if not taken care of. She rubbed her thighs together, remembering how big it was when she watched Boss take it, and wondered how it would feel inside of her.

“Fuck me.”

“What?

“Fuck me.”

“H-Here? Right now?”

“Right now,” she said in an urgent deadpan.

“Jeez! O-Okay, hold on…”

Izuku’s hands went to his belt. He fumbled with the buckle, surprised that Cash of all people would want anything to do with him. She had never seemed interested in him, but he supposed that was due to her default expression of indifference.

The look that changed to an indifferent expression with an excited gaze. Cash’s eyes locked onto his bulge as he pulled his pants down, remembering how alluring his cock had looked sliding in and out of Boss like a runaway train. Her impatience got the better of her, and she bolted forward, gripping his waistband and pulling down the garment in one fell swoop.

Izuku yelped as his member sprang from the confines of his boxers, nearly slapping Cash in the face. Her expression did not change as she gazed at his meatstick, internally delighted by how it looked.

“Perfect length, perfect girth, balls are heavy and full. Looks pretty healthy. You’ve been keeping it clean, which is always a plus. The hair is a bit unruly, but we can work on that. Otherwise, nice cock. I’d give it, uh… eight point seven out of ten.” she rated, her face still impassive as she placed the head to her lips.

He gasped as she began to suck on it, starting with a fast and eager pace that sharply contrasted the closed expression she usually gave off. She gazed up at him to gauge his reaction, noting every moan and face he made as she took more and more into her throat. 

Cash was a master of fellatio. It was a skill you picked up rather quickly when working at Pizza Thot. She wasn’t the best, but if she was in a good mood, she could give Tips a run for her money. Luckily for Izuku, she was horny beyond belief and in need of some relief.

She bobbed up and down his cock like a pro, her gag reflex beaten out of her thanks to Tips’ training. Cash didn’t know how her co-worker managed to stay so tight after all the sex she had seen the taller horndog participate in, and she could only imagine what she had been like before she had joined the Thots.

But that didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was making sure the green bean she was servicing was enjoying himself. If the slight thrusts into her throat were any indication, he was having trouble from blowing his load right then and there.

“Cash— Jesus, how— fuck— I’m cumming!”

She got a split second warning before his seed burst down her throat, rope after rope flooding into her gullet. She calmly took the whole thing, tapping the tip of her nose to his pubic bone. Not letting up the seal she had around his cock, she swallowed his essence, pulling back.

A few more blasts of cum decorated her face. She gathered most of it in her hands and licked it up. She opened her mouth to show him his cum. She swallowed and opened it again to reveal her empty mouth, amused when she watched his cock harden again.

“I wonder... is it because of your hero training that you have so much stamina or is it because you have so much sex with this job?” Cash asked in her usual deadpan.

“Uhh…yes?” Izuku replied, just as confused about it as she was. 

“Good answer. Now, you know how good I am at sucking dicks,” she began, undoing her belt and pulling down her pants. She hopped on the counter and spread her legs, showing Izuku just how aroused she was. She internally smirked when his gaze locked onto her entrance. “Now, show me how good you are at eating pussy.”

“O-Ok,” he replied, taking a step forward and tripping over the pants around his ankles. He yelped as he crashed to the ground, sprawled out in a Christmas-colored embarrassed mess. Cash tried and failed to stifle a quiet giggle, earning a surprised look from Izuku. 

She ceased her laughter almost immediately. “What’s the matter? There isn’t anything on my face, is there? I thought I got all of your spunk.”

“You did,” he assured, easing her confusion a little. “It’s just, I’ve never heard you laugh.”

“Well, I can not laugh around you if you want—”

“It’s beautiful. I’d like to hear it more often.”

Cash’s face turned bright red. She turned her head away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing the ghost of a smile on her face, even if he had been the one to cause it. If he wanted to see her smile, he’d have to do it by stirring up her insides.

“J-Just shut up and use that silver tongue of yours for something besides genuine compliments that make people feel good about themselves!”

“Okay.”

Izuku gripped his pants and carefully made his way over to Cash, removing the hazardous articles and placing them to the side. She grumbled at him in impatience, wanting him to get on with it. He decided to treat her with the dedication he had shown Nemuri a few weeks ago, so he started by kissing the area above her navel, making her shiver with delight.

Judging by her reaction, most of her sexual encounters had been focused on making sure that the client got off. That was bound to make her extremely frustrated and sensitive, which was conveyed to him by the way that she was reacting to the light kisses he was planting around her hips, moving towards her legs.

Cash was sopping by now, barely keeping her body from thrashing about due to how gingerly and lovingly he was treating her body. She drew in a sharp breath as he kissed her inner thighs, almost squirming in his arms. She was putty in his hands and they both knew it.

Izuku continued to worship her body, decorating her inner thighs with his kisses until she convulsed and her juices burst forth, just from him touching her and giving her body the attention it craved. She moaned loudly, composure completely obliterated as her orgasm washed over her. It took a couple of minutes for her to calm down. She turned and stared at him in disbelief, wondering how the new guy had made her cum like that.

“Where the hell did you learn to do that?!” she asked, panting heavily. “Are they fucking teaching you sex techniques at that hero school?!”

“Well, not officially,” Izuku replied, planting a kiss on Cash’s clit and almost making her climax again. “I do have a very eager teacher, though.”

“Next time you see your teacher, tell them thanks, because  _ holy shit— Izuku, FUCK!” _

He started lapping at her slit, running his hot tongue over her folds. Eventually, he ventured deeper into them with his tongue, making Cash moan wantonly with pleasure, not caring who would walk in on them. Izuku made a mental note to not only thank Nemuri for the lessons on pleasuring a woman, but also pass on Cash’s gratitude.

She started bucking against his tongue, grabbing his head and pulling into her mound. He wormed his tongue deep into her depths, stimulating her pleasure hotspots and filling her with a pleasure unlike any that she’d felt before.

It was intoxicating and familiar, but at the same time distant. In her sex-induced stupor, she couldn’t quite place it, but her mind hunted that feeling, wanting more. She wanted to look at him the same way that Boss did when she thought no one else was looking, wanted to be all touchy-feely like Tips had been.

She wanted to love him and be loved by him.

Cash came again, painting Izuku’s face with her love nectar, screaming his name as she clamped her thighs around his head. He took it like a pro, calmly drinking down all that she had for him. She whimpered, twitching ever so slightly as the pleasure stimulated her nerves.

Izuku stood, reaching over the counter to grab some napkins to wipe off his face. His cock brushed against her entrance, and she shuddered. Unaware of what he had done, Izuku continued to fumble around the counter until his hand reached the napkin dispenser and he felt her legs wrap around his waist. He looked down and finally realized what had happened, his cheeks flushing. He moaned as Cash reached down and aligned his member to her slit, looking up and smirking at him.

“What are you waiting for, Izuku? Fuck me.”

He grinned widely, kissing her on the lips.

“As you wish.”

Izuku began with a strong and steady pace, driving his cock deep into Cash’s insides. She moaned loudly, her normally stoic expression completely lost to the whims of her pleasure. She rolled her hips against his thrusts, trying to get as much of his member inside of her as she could. 

“Oh fuck… Jesus, that’s good,” she moaned, throwing back her head in ecstasy as Izuku plowed her mound. “Keep going. Don’t stop!”

“I don’t plan to stop anytime soon. Not when I’m with a b-beautiful w-woman like y-you!” he flirted, his inherent nervousness bleeding back into his voice. 

Cash couldn’t help herself and laughed, her entire body rippling with laughter and Izuku’s thrusts. He blushed as her uplifting laugh filled his ears, warming his heart. She got ahold of herself and leaned forward, grabbing and pulling herself up as she hugged his torso, smiling softly at him.

“Shut up and kiss me, you adorable dork.”

Izuku obliged, attempting to throw a little bit of tongue into the kiss. Cash reciprocated, kissing him back and interweaving her tongue with his. They wrestled each other until she came out on top, wiping the floor with him. They separated, eyes glazed over with lust.

_ Note to self: ask Eiko if she’s okay with me taking the other girls on dates. _

“Damn, Izuku. You’re good at this.”

“I h-had good teachers.”

“Boss showed you the ropes?”

He nodded, and she smiled. In her office, Boss sneezed, scrunching her nose up as she scowled. Whoever had just mentioned her had better be saying nice things about her.

“Fuck, she’s a good teacher then. We could probably go all day—”

The phone rang, startling both of them. They both looked over at the phone on the counter, shooting glances at each other. In a split-second decision, Izuku set Cash on the counter and grabbed the phone, still thrusting into her as he answered the call.

“Pizza Thot Pizzeria, how may I help you?” he said with a perfectly straight face, his tone not betraying his current activities at all. Cash looked at him in disbelief as he continued to pillage her village while taking an order. She couldn’t really judge. She did it all the time with Tips or Milkbar between her legs usually, but this? 

This was the work of someone who had years of practice in masking his tone. If she wasn’t currently cumming her brains out, she would’ve been concerned. Fortunately, their cover stayed in place as Izuku still kept the same pace, hitting all of her pleasurable spots and rendering most of her cognitive processes to mush.

“Delivery? Certainly. What would you like?”

Cash moaned quietly, the absurdity of the situation turning her on beyond belief. Here she was, having the best fuck of her life as her co-worker turned her into a pile of mush with his cock while he took an order for pizza. That had to be at least in the top twenty of the most secret fucks people had ever had.

“One large pepperoni with extra cheese and stuffed crust. Anything else?”

She began whining, the pleasure reducing her brain to her primal directions of mating and reproducing. She was whining to draw who she considered as her mate to her. She succeeded in getting his attention, and he reached down and covered her mouth with his hand, increasing the force and speed of his thrusts. 

“Ok, so that’s one large pepperoni with extra cheese and stuffed crust, with breadsticks and a two-liter coke. Will that be all?”

Cash had never been more turned on in her entire life. She locked her legs behind Izuku’s waist, refusing to let him pull out and the responsible part of her brain telling her to take a pill in the morning. She could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching, and judging by how erratically he was twitching in her, he was on the edge too.

“Alright. That’ll be 1,630 yen, delivered to 157 Naboo Street. Delivery will be in about half an hour. Thank you for your patronage!”

Izuku hung up the phone, Cash climaxing the second after that. Her walls clamped down on his cock, massaging his length for the seed contained in his hefty balls. He couldn’t hold back and released into her, filling her love canal with his seed. She screamed in ecstasy, pulling Izuku on top of her as she felt his liquid heat flow into her deepest depths. Had she not been prepped for such activities, she probably would’ve gotten pregnant.

They both came off their highs panting heavily, gazing into each other’s eyes. Izuku made the motion to pull out, but Cash reinforced her leglock, ensuring that he was tight in place.

“Where do you think you’re going, loverboy?” she asked flirtatiously, running a finger down his chest. 

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “As much as I would like to stay, I have to go tell Chef about the order—”

“Pizza’s already in the oven, Midoriya!” Chef yelled from the kitchen, rendering Izuku’s excuse to a moot point. 

She gave him a smug smile, an expression that she seemed to be using a lot lately. “Well, it seems you’re free for the next ten minutes. You mind rearranging my guts back into their proper places?”

Izuku sighed, nodded, and kissed her, earning a soft smile for the normally stoic girl. 

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so announcement time. So, I'm sure that most of you have probably heard of Helltaker by now, right? Well, part of the reason this didn't update last week was because I was conceptualizing a new fic: Hell, Sweet Hell. It's an MHA/Helltaker crossover, and yes, Izuku will be dating the Helltaker girls. No MHA girls, unfortunately. Only so many girls I can write well in a pairing. I can't say anything else without spoilers, but I'll be working on the first chapter soon, so look out for that!
> 
> See you all next time!


	10. Oh, You Sweet Summer Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two more class 1a girls order pizza thot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We back for some smutty action with no plot! YAY!!!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below. 
> 
> I do not own MHA or Pizza Thot. Please don't sue me.

Izuku furrowed his brow, concentrating as hard as he could while standing in place. He summoned One-For-All, allowing its power to trickle into him until he reached a certain point. Then, he tried to hold that small trickle, not letting it subside like he usually would after using One-For-All for a devastating attack.

It took a lot of concentration and willpower to control the stream, as it was like trying to allow a small amount of water pass through a dam while making sure the river behind the dam doors he was holding open by a crack didn’t surge forward and overwhelm him. The results would be bone breaking, to say the least. 

Izuku took a deep breath and allowed the stream through, building up a small amount of power before closing the dam within him with great effort. Once the dam was sealed, he grunted heavily with exertion, opening his eyes and collapsing backward onto his bed, panting as if he had just run a marathon. He looked over at his clock and noted that it was past time to sleep, so he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to come to him, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

He woke with the fleeting sense that he was forgetting something, but all pursuit of that knowledge was halted by the feeling of a warm, wet sensation over his crotch. It seemed that someone had decided to surprise him with a wake-up blowjob, but who? He hadn’t gone to see any of his girlfriends, nor had he given them a key. He highly doubted that Nemuri would use her teacher access just to get into his room.

Izuku opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep from them as the pleasure he felt spiked. Whoever was giving him oral was really skilled. They were slow and methodical with their motions, almost loving and gentle with their lips and tongue, never fast enough to make him climax before they wanted, but never slow enough to not make the act pleasurable.

“Wha…?” he moaned, sitting up and regaining his bearings. He looked down at his crotch, not getting a proper chance to see who it was before he threw his head back, breathing very heavily and quickly. He growled like an animal, the ability to speak lost in the feelings of carnal pleasure he was feeling. He began bucking into the mysterious fellatio giver, earning what felt like a chuckle around his cock before they resumed, picking up the pace a bit.

Izuku snapped his head back to this bed, not knowing or caring who this person was at the moment. He reached down and grabbed their head, fully thrusting into their mouth as his climax rapidly approached. The mystery lover took it like a pro, apparently having little to no gag reflex. They loosened their throat and let Izuku’s cock deeper, not even flinching once as he pounded their throat, his balls slapping against their chin.

The sudden wake-up fellatio and technique of the person was too much for him. Especially when they licked at the balls while having their throat completely filled with his member. He slammed his hip against their lips, forcing their nose against his pubic bone as he flooded their gullet with ropes of his essence. Their lips formed a vacuum seal, preventing any of his cum from escaping as he pulled back, sitting back down on the bed and finally getting a good look at their face.

They- rather, she appeared to be a middle-aged woman a bit older than Nemuri, with black hair pulled back into a ponytail and grey eyes. She was fair-skinned and well built, with a mole below her bottom lip, centered to the right. Her eyes were sharp and intelligent, and she smiled before flickering like an out of focus tv image and disappearing.

Izuku stared at where the woman had been for a few seconds before shaking his head. Who was that woman, and why did she give him a blowjob and disappear? He didn’t know the answers to those questions, and he wasn’t exactly sure if it had actually happened. Maybe he had accidentally taken some drugs at a party he had delivered at the day before. Yeah, that had to be it.

He got off the bed, got himself dressed, and headed off to Recovery Girl’s office. He needed to get tested.

* * *

“You’re clean.”

Izuku blinked twice. “I’m clean?”

“Yes. Be glad about it, Midoriya. This university has a very strict no drugs policy. You’d have to attend a hearing and it wouldn’t be nice for anyone. Plus, it’d be a permanent mark on your student record. Now shoo. I have other patients to deal with.” Recovery Girl scolded, all but shoving him through the office door. Another student walked in looking like he had a terrible hangover. She scowled and brandished her cane in the student’s direction, Izuku offering his pity to the student as he headed to the dorms for the weekend. “No, you can’t have an aspirin. You want one, go to the 7-11 on the corner.”

Izuku turned the corner, heading back to the dorms when the woman suddenly appeared before him again, cupping her hands over her mouth as she shouted at the top of her lungs. Unfortunately, he heard nothing and didn’t have any time to react before his momentum carried his face into the woman’s breasts.

It seemed that the impact worked as a reset to the woman’s connection to him, much like how a frustrated man might hit the side of a tv to get it to work again. The woman’s fuzzy outline waved, stabilized, and then focused as her form solidified. She stopped shouting at him and stared down at her breasts and the boy stuffed between them, and she chuckled to herself, hugging Izuku to her chest.

“Ara Ara. Seems like you’re a bit feisty today, kid.”

Izuku pulled himself out of the marshmallow valley and looked up at her, eyes wide with surprise and anxiety. “I-I need an adult!”

The woman laughed and whispered into his ear. “I  _ am _ an adult.”

Izuku screamed internally as the woman squished her breasts into his face, then stopped in confusion when she stepped back, trying to hold her laughter back and failing. “Sorry, I- I just couldn’t help it, you’re too pure for your own good!”

She continued to laugh as Izuku stared at her, other students passing him and wondering why he was staring down an empty hallway. Eventually, he stepped past the woman, heading back to his room as the woman flickered out of existence behind him. Blessed silence reached his ears, and he returned to his room, finding the woman staring at him with a disappointed look on her face.

“You know, it’s rude to keep a lady waiting.”

“How did you get in here?”

“The same way you did. Through the door.”

“...fair enough. Who and/or what are you?”

“Glad you asked, kid. Take a seat.”

* * *

“...I don’t believe it,” Izuku muttered aloud, his eyes wide with shock. “You’re Nana Shimura, the master of All-Might and seventh user of One-For-All, and I woke up to you sucking my cock?!”

“Yep,” Nana replied, a playful smirk cross her face as she mozied on over to his side, pressing her breasts against Izuku’s arm. He blushed and looked up at her, his expression getting more and more flustered as she teased him with her body. “I gotta say kid, you had the best cock I’ve ever had in my life.”

“A-Aren’t you d-dead?!”

“Yes. Still was the best head I’ve ever given. Young men really are something else, aren’t they?”

“I g-guess?” Izuku stammered, unsure as to how he should reply. Nana grinned at him, shifting a bit before reaching for the zipper to her bodysuit, a lustful look blazing in her eyes. She licked her lips, knowing what was under his t-shirt and shorts, deeply desiring it. “Good answer. Are you ready for more?”

She slowly began to unzip her bodysuit, breaking the seal on her magnificent milf tiddies, when the universe decided to conspire against her. An alarm on Izuku’s phone rang, she growled, reaching over to the phone to where it was on the table and raising her fist to smash it into a billion pieces.

“No, wait-” Izuku screamed, but it was too late. Nana brought down her fist on the phone, and it harmlessly passed through the device, coming out the other side. She scoffed and turned around, zipping up her bodysuit and plopping down onto the bed next to him, frustrated and horny.

“You… can’t touch physical objects?”

“I’m a ghost, remember?”

“Oh,” he replied quietly. “Um, I have to go to work. Are you just going to stay here or-”

Her form warped and stretched, blinking out of existence. Izuku stared at the spot she had been only moments earlier, shook his head, and wisely decided to leave to go to work. He had more pressing issues then a frustrated horny ghost milf.

* * *

Kyoka Jirou was glad that she had been invited to hang out with her best friend and crush Momo Yaoyorozu, especially after a long week of school in which a group of villains had attacked her class to send a message to society.

But that didn’t matter now. All that did now was her spending time with Momo, and hopefully confessing to her. They played games, talked about the other girls and boys, discussed fashion and music, and even watched a few movies and shows together on the couch, cuddling. Eventually, Kyoka looked at the clock and realized that it was around dinnertime, and she was hungry.

“So what’re we having for dinner tonight, Momo?”

Momo smiled, the light threatening to blind her friend if she looked too long. “I found the cutest pizza shop in town! They apparently have a ‘special’ menu that has some apparently tasty stuff on it.”

Kyoka’s eyes shot up wide in alarm. She couldn’t mean  _ that  _ place, did she? Momo wouldn’t order from such a place, right? “M-Momo, what’s-what’s the name of this place?”

“Pizza Tot.” Momo replied. Kyoka visibly relaxed, all the anxiety draining from her as she wiped the sweat from her brow. There was no crisis. Momo had just ordered from a generic pizza place. “Oh thank God… I thought-wait. How do you spell that second word?”

“T-H-O-T. Why? I thought the ‘h’ was silent?”

Oh no.

“Momo, did you order Special Delivery?”

_ Pleasesaynopleasesaynopleasesaynopleasesayno- _

“I did, actually. Why do you ask?”

_ FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- _

“Ok, um,” Kyoka panicked, the situation quickly spiraling out of control. “May-maybe we can get a refund on the special menu stuff-”

“But why?” Momo asked, raising an eyebrow. “The Special Menu is supposed to be the most popular part of their restaurant. I would like to see what this menu offers!”

_ Momo why… you have no idea as to what’ve you’ve done, do you?  _ Kyoka thought to herself, facepalming. “Hoo boy…”

“Kyoka, are you okay? You seemed stressed. Is it something I did?”

“N-No, I’m fine. Let’s just wait for the pizza to come, ok?” she replied, offering a smile that she hoped didn’t betray how terrified she was. Momo seemed to buy it, and they cuddled together on the couch, Kyoka praying to whatever deity was listening that the delivery guy was at least an acceptable level of attractiveness and not an ugly bastard.

The knock signaling the arrival of the pizza guy came far faster than Kyoka expected. She hesitantly rose from her spot on the couch, still praying and hoping the pizza guy understand when he was turned away. Momo watched from over her shoulder, hoping that she wouldn’t say anything uncouth. 

Kyoka opened the door, already putting her hand out to tell the guy to leave. “Hey, look, I know my friend ordered Special Delivery, and she-”

She stopped mid-sentence, seeing Izuku in his Pizza Thot delivery uniform, looked just as shocked to see her as she was to see him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before her brain caught up with the rest of her body. She was suddenly very okay with Special Delivery. “Momo would very much like it if you came in.”

Izuku nodded, following Kyoka inside. She put a little more sway into her hips, suddenly feeling comfortable with her body. She had heard what he was capable of, and not just second hand. People often forgot that she had superhearing, and she heard  _ everything  _ that happened after hours in Heights Alliance. If she played her cards right, then maybe… just maybe, he would make her feel good too.

“Oh, Midoriya! You’re the delivery boy?” Momo asked, a curious look on her face. Izuku nodded, his face a bit flushed after realizing he had been staring at Kyoka’s ass as she strutted back to Momo, bending over to give him a nice view as she looked for her spare chokers. “Y-Yes. This is my part-time job to help pay for my tuition.”

“I see,” Momo replied. A look of recognition flashed over her face. “Oh, wait! I have to pay you, don’t I? Kyoka, can you keep Midoriya company while I find my wallet?”

“Sure thing,” Kyoka replied, her gaze on Izuku lustful and almost predatory as she took the pizza from his hands, setting it on the table. She ran her hands over his body, feeling toned muscles and his breath hitch as she started going lower, rubbing his groin with her hand. 

“Thank you!” Momo replied, looking around the room for her wallet. Kyoka, on the other hand, wasted no time and went straight to town, unbuckling Izuku’s pants. She got on her knees and fished out his rapidly hardening member, coiling her jacks around it and using them to rub him as she forced her heartbeat through the jacks, vibrating his cock with an intensity that made him moan. 

He kicked off his socks and shoes, dropping his pants and underwear as Kyoka kissed the tip, sending an electric shock through him. She took him into her mouth, making eye contact, hoping that what she was doing was pleasurable. If the flushed, panting, adorable face of him was any indication, she was doing just fine.

Kyoka began at a moderate pace, gagging slightly on his cock. She had listened to Mina’s tutorial videos of how to deepthroat a guy through the wall, but she could only go so far before her eyes streamed with tears and she pulled back, gasping for breath. 

Izuku was instantly running his fingers through her hair, reassuring and comforting her. “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to take it all at once. I would rather we have this experience together and slow than you just trying to get me off as fast as possible. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Kyoka looked up at him and pouted, uncoiling her jacks from his shaft. Izuku looked at her, confused, until they coiled gently around his balls and began vibrating. He nearly collapsed from the sensation, grabbing onto her head as she greedily forced herself down his cock, making loud lewd slurping sounds. 

Izuku tried not to force her, but his protests only spurred her forward. She shoved her head to his pubic bone, gagging heavily as her tongue rubbed against his balls, feeling how heavy and full the egg-sized testicles were. The sudden movement pushed Izuku over the edge, who felt his cock twitch and begin to unload. Against his base instincts, he pulled out of Kyoka’s mouth, surprising her with strings of cum painting her face white.

She moaned, panting heavily as she scooped up the thick, sticky substance and gathered it in her mouth, presenting it to Izuku and swallowing. She panted heavily, her face flushed red out of arousal. There was only one way this could go, and it ended with both of them covered with sweat and kisses. 

“Fuck me, Green.”

“You want me to use protection?” he asked, fishing in his pockets for a condom.

“Fuck no,” Kyoka refuted as she threw her shirt onto the floor and slapped his hand away from his wallet, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the table in the room. She shimmied out her shorts and discarded them, dealing with her bra and letting it join the growing pile of discarded garments.

Izuku dealt with his clothes, his little soldier ready to resume his post. He boosted Kyoka onto the table, feeling her petite but toned body. He leaned in for a kiss, only for her to put a finger to his lips. “Not yet.”

He was confused until she gestured in Momo’s direction, seeing her completely frozen and blushing, holding her wallet in one hand as the other covered her mouth in shock. She didn’t seem upset, just more surprised, and when she noticed that the others were looking at her, she stammered, waving her hands, unable to form words beyond “D-Don’t stop o-on my behalf.”

Kyoka took that as permission to grab Izuku and solve him to his knees, pushing his face into her moist panties. She moaned, feeling his hot breath on her most sacred area before giving him another command. “Take them off with your teeth.”

Izuku was not one to displease his dom, and so he grasped the hem of her panties and pulled, allowing her to shift as they slid off her pelvis, revealing a neatly-trimmed patch of violet hair over her slit, which looked ready to go. He looked up for more instructions from Kyoka, and she smirked, ruffling his hair. Damn, it was really fluffy. How did he keep it like that? Questions for a later time. 

“Get me ready, then eat me out until I tell you to stop.”

Izuku nodded, parting her legs gingerly and laying kisses on the inside of her thighs, earning little mewls of pleasure from Kyoka as she began panting heavily, her composure rapidly failing. He worshiped the area around her opening with kisses, licks, and even sucked on her clit a little before doing one long lick from the bottom of her pussy to the clit, causing her to moan loudly.

“Aw,  _ FUCK!” _

He then began to slowly, but surely, lap at her entrance, setting a decent pace that was enough to be engaging and yet still leaving your wanting more. Kyoka was slowly turning to putty due to his tongue skills, and they both knew that.

Izuku pulled back to get some fresh air, and Kyoka swung her leg around his shoulder, pulling him in further and increasing her own pleasure. She began to moan rapidly, signaling that she was close. The orgasm that was quickly coming in for her was a big one, one that would most certainly break her.

“G-Green, Green stop.”

He stopped immediately, locking up at her concerned. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? I thought I was doing it right-”

“Green, you did really fucking well. That’s just not how I want to cum. I want to cum on your dick so fucking hard my brain stops working for a full minute.”

“Oh,” Izuku said dumbly. A moment passed before a smile spread across his face. “I can do that.”

He stood and lined up with her entrance, looking up at her for permission. Kyoka bit her lip in anticipation and nodded, allowing Izuku to push into her tight entrance, both of them moaning in pleasure. He continued to push in until he felt a bit of resistance. He looked up to Kyoka, who nodded and cried out as she ruptured her hymen, taking her virginity.

She whined and cried for a few seconds before shyly nodding. Izuku began at a gentle, moderate pace, earning nice mewls from her before she grew tired of the slow sex. “Green, fuck me until I cum my brains out.”

“Are you sure?”

“I can take it. Just keeping fucking me and don’t stop until I’m babbling incoherently about your dick.”

Izuku shrugged and turned up the speed, going up to a faster but still gentleish pace.

“I said FUCK ME, Green, not this shit!”

“Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

He really turned up the speed this time, pounding away at Kyoka’s petite form on the table. As he expected, she was not talking with a straight face and any and all seriousness she had earlier had immediately been cast to the wayside as Izuku went to town on her pussy.

“Oh fuck oh fuck fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck!!!”  _ Kyoka screamed, latching onto Izuku and digging her fingernails into his back, adding a bit of pain to his pleasure as he kept pistoning into her at breakneck speed, absolutely ruining her pussy for any other man. She clung to him like a koala, locking her legs around him and hugging him tightly. 

The problem with a fast, breakneck pace is that you tend to build up to your climax way too fast, which results in a quick, but sometimes powerful orgasm. It helps if you’ve been edged as per your orders. Kyoka didn’t get a chance to warn Izuku before she screamed loud enough for the hall to hear her, had they not been engaging in sexual activities themselves.

She spasmed around Izuku’s member, milking him for all that he had. He grunted, flooding her womb with ropes of his essence. She howled in ecstasy, arching her back as her brain blue-screened reducing her to a babbling mess of a girl.

Kyoka collapsed back onto the table, giggling and muttering about how full she felt. A flood of cum poured from her entrance, spilling out onto the table in copious amounts. Izuku and Momo watched with wide eyes as it continued to spread, eventually stopping. However, Kyoka continued to laugh, her eyes pointed upward as her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

“Is she okay?” Momo asked, concerned for her friend. Izuku waved his hand. “She’ll be fine. She’s not the first woman I’ve done this to.”

“You’ve broken a woman before?!”

“I-It was an accident!”

“...can you break me, too?” Momo asked quietly, a hopeful look on her face. Izuku’s jaw dropped as his mind raced to confirm what she had just said. She wanted to be like Kyoka, a babbling, giggling mess leaking cum. 

“I’m sorry, did you just ask me to break your mind?”

“Yes,” Momo replied, already stripping out of her clothes. “Is there a method that guarantees the amount of pleasure needed to overload my brain?”

“Uhhhh…” Izuku blanked, not sure how to handle the situation. Momo finished stripping and sat on the couch, spreading her legs so Izuku could see her glistening slit. There was no need for foreplay. Momo wanted him, and she wanted him right then and there. No waiting. It would not be gentle, and it would not be long. 

She wanted him to fuck her like an animal, and by all of his hero merch, he would oblige.

Izuku lined up with Momo, looking up and making sure that she wanted this. She nodded, and Izuku began inserting into her, rupturing her hymen and making her cry. She wasn’t in pain for long, as Izuku began pistoning in and out of her at a very fast and brutal pace, absolutely demolishing her insides and making her feel like she was on cloud nine.

Momo could not even begin to form coherent thoughts as Izuku ravished her. All she could think about was the cock that was completely and utterly filling her, making her feel sensations she didn’t even know existed. It didn’t matter. All she need was the big dick filling her to break her mind, and she would be glorious.

“He’s amazing, isn’t he?”

Momo and Izuku turned to see Kyoka on the couch, her legs wobbly and a soft smile on her face. “He filled me right up. I think I would get pregnant from this if it wasn’t my safe day. Damn, you really got lucky.”

“Kyoka, he’s completely filling me-”

“It’s great, right?”   
  


“Kyoka- Kyoka, please kiss me.”

“What?” 

“Kyoka, kiss me while I cum my brains out,” Momo begged, rapidly approaching her orgasm. “I can feel him twitching a lot inside me. Midoriya, cum in me. Fill me like you did Kyoka, ple _ asssssssseeeeee!!!” _

She came, her eyes shooting upward as her legs locked around Izuku’s waist. Kyoka grasping her hand and kissing her crush- no girlfriend now, she supposed. Izuku exploded inside of her, filling her to the brim with his seed. Momo’s mind broke, and her scream of ecstasy echoed within Kyoka’s mouth, tickling it.

Izuku pulled out and Kyoka separated from her, leaving them very tired and Momo in the same state as Kyoka was in a few minutes earlier.

“Damn… that was intense…” Kyoka breathed, turning her gaze over to Izuku. “You wanna... stay the night?”

“I think I’ll have to. It’s too late to go out.”

“Fair enough. Momo and I will pay you in the morning. Cuddle us in the bed?”

“Absolutely,” Izuku smiled, lifting the babbling Momo in his arms, turning around and allowing Kyoka to cling to him like a koala as he moved to Momo’s bed, which was thankfully big enough for the three of them. Kyoka let go of his back, scurrying under the covers and helping to orient Momo properly, as she was too busy muttering about Izuku’s big dick.

He was the last to get into the bed, turning out the lights and cuddling the girls as they drifted off to sleep, making cute noises as they breathed. 

Across the room, Nana crossed her arms and huffed. “God, I wish that were me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha none of you expected Nana to show this early. What is she doing here? I dunno. 
> 
> See you all next time!


	11. Chapter 11: Pink Cheeks and the Beauty of Invisibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pink and Invisible turn out to be some of Izuku's favorite colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have finally reclaimed the horny!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own MHA or Pizza Thot. Please don't sue me.

As Izuku awoke in his own bed after a night of normal deliveries, he yawned, stretched his arms, rolled his head around in a circle, and then finally noticed the sensation of his cock buried in the soft valley of Nana’s breasts. He gasped in surprise, the pillowy feeling of her boobs very nice against his erect dick, generating pleasure for them both.

“Are you a-always going to wake me up l-like this?”

“Yup,” Nana purred, leaning forward and kissing the head of his member, sending a shudder down his spine. She began to rub her breasts up and down his cock, the sound of her chest slapping against his lap echoing through the room, accentuating their lewd morning activity.

“Rise and shine, Mr. Midoriya. Rise and shine. Not that I wish to imply that you have been sleeping on the job. No one is more deserving of a rest. And all the effort in the world would’ve gone to waste until… well, let’s just say your hour has come again.”

Nana chuckled mysteriously and increased her movements, driving Izuku towards the edge at full speed, and there were no breaks on the titty train.

“So wake, Mr. Midoriya. Wake up, and cum for me.”

Oh, he was definitely awake now, with the final kiss Nana placed on the head of his dick causing him to cascade off the edge, releasing his load all over her breasts, painting her chest and face white with his essence. She laughed and wiped herself clean, humming contently.

“Delicious,” she remarked, zipping up the front of her jumpsuit as Izuku panted on his bed, not sure how to process what had just happened. Nana helped him up and smacked his ass as he rose from the bed, giggling as he eeped. 

“Nana!”

“What? It’s not my fault you have such a cute ass. Toshi really made you tone it well.”

“W-Well, I had t-to train to h-handle One-For-All.”

“Damn right you did. Speaking of Toshi, have you spoken to him recently?”

“No…” Izuku admitted, looking down at the ground. He hadn’t spoken to his mentor since the events of the Battle Trial. While he was sure that All-Might had no idea what he was doing, perhaps he had been too hasty to ignore his mentor and go off training by himself. Hell, he hadn’t even told Nemuri about One-For-All. That was probably a good thing for the time being. “I haven’t talked to him for a little over a week.”

“Look, I know that Toshi can be... less knowledgable when it comes to things that don’t involve punching and punching harder, but he means well,” Nana offered, sitting down as Izuku pulled his pants on. “Give him a chance to explain his thinking. Talk it out. Running away from your problems with him won’t solve anything. It didn’t help him at all.”

Izuku didn’t respond at first. He pulled his shirt down over his torso, slipped on his shoes and socks, and sighed, knowing that it was a weekend and no one else would be up this early. 

Unless you happened to be a tall lanky skeleton of a man overlooking Musutafu and wondering where he had gone wrong in training the next generation of heroes. Had his ability to read the room always been that bad? What would his master say about how he had treated his students? Would Young Midoriya ever forgive him?

Toshinori Yagi knew none of the answers to these questions, but he knew that he had messed up big time. He’d been lucky enough to survive the week without suffering Nemuri’s wrath, but he could only avoid her for so long. He shuddered to think what his coworker would do to him, even with Nedzu’s punishment. 

That reminded him, why exactly did Nedzu make him donate money to an account for Young Midoriya? And why did he need so much money? Was Nedzu preparing him with a graduation gift well in advance? What purpose did this serve? It almost seemed like the small mouse-dog-bear thing had knowledge of the future.

Honestly, Toshinori wouldn’t be surprised if he did.

“Yagi-sensei?”

Toshinori turned around to see Izuku standing by the door that led to the balcony the person he simultaneously didn’t want to and needed to talk to. His pupil seemed to be in the exact same position, hesitant to approach.

“Young Midoriya.”

They stood there for a few seconds, neither one of them saying anything. Then Toshi looked away guiltily, gathering his thoughts before facing the task at hand.

“I’d like to apologize to you, Young Midoriya. It seems that my teaching has caused more harm than good. I did not have the best role model when it came to teaching, so I’ll be honest with you, I have no idea what I’m doing.” he admitted, his face grave and serious. “I failed to realize that things between you and Young Bakugo were so tense. But you have to understand, I thought it would be good for the two of you to settle your differences in a safe and controlled environment.”

He scoffed at the irony in his own words. “Some safe and controlled environment. I did not anticipate Young Bakugo being quite that… extreme. Regardless, I am sorry, Young Midoriya. I do not expect your forgiveness, and I understand if you wish to find a new mentor.”

Izuku stared ahead, aware of Nana’s presence to his right, crossing her arms and shaking her head. 

“If you wish to never speak to me again, I understand.” Toshinori finished, looking over at Izuku, eagerly awaiting his response, for better or for worse. 

His pupil sighed and looked down, opening his eyes after a while and looking back to All-Might. 

“Yagi-sensei, I appreciate your apology. Thank you. I know you never intended for things to do the way they did, but I still ended up getting hurt. I think this time apart from one another has given us time to reflect on our relationship, and I’ve decided something. Your basic understanding of One-For-All is helpful, but your teaching does need a bit of work. I think I might need a different physical trainer.”

“I completely understand. Do you have someone in mind?”

Izuku blushed, nodding. “I do actually…”

  
  


_ “You want me to come over to U.A. and personally train you to help get a grip on your quirk?” _

“Yes, Rumi,” Izuku answered into the phone, talking to the Rabbit Hero who had claimed him. “It’ll be good for your rankings. Show the public that you aren’t just a lone wolf- er, rabbit.”

_ “Is this a ploy to make it easier for me to fuck you?” _

“Uhh-”

_ “Cause if it wasn’t, it is now. You invited your mate to a new burrow, Izuku. I hope your pelvis can handle it.” _

“Rumi-”

_ “Oops, gotta run. I’ll be there in a few days, just gotta handle the paperwork. Love you, bye!” _

Rumi hung up the phone, leaving Izuku feeling like he had simultaneously made the best and worst decision of his life. He stood there for a few seconds, processing the emotions when Boss rounded the corner and saw him just standing in the employee’s lounge with his phone.

“Midoriya!” She roared, her small stature meaning nothing as her intimidation factor kicked in. He cowered under her wrath, shaking like a leaf in the wind. “I don’t pay you to stand around on your phone! You have one last delivery for the night, and God help me if you don’t make it on time! Get moving!”

“Y-Yes, Boss!” Izuku stammered, moving faster than he originally thought was possible. Perhaps he included a bit of One-For-All because next thing he knew, he was on his moped, driving through the heavy weekend traffic, with the ghost of Boss’s kiss on his lips and the sting of her hand on his ass still present. 

What had he done to deserve such a relationship with her? Izuku still didn’t know how she managed to keep things professional between them, even when they were having sex on the job. It was odd, but he was glad that she had that ability. He made a mental note to ask about it later.

“Your boss is quite the catch, kid,” Nana chuckled, casually sitting on air as Izuku headed towards his destination, somehow keeping up with the moped. “If I were you, I’d take her somewhere nice on her day off. Lord knows she deserves it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Nana.”

“Oh, I know you will. You just need someone to get romance through that thick shounen skull of yours. Luckily, you have me and several others. I just hope you’re ready for graduation.”

Izuku stopped at a red light and raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Nana giggled. “Oh, you sweet summer child. You’ll find out soon enough.”

Izuku raised an eyebrow, but kept driving, not wanting to question her logic.

* * *

“Mina, are you shipping people again?” Tooru asked from her spot on Mina’s bed, lying on her stomach. “You know that’s not a good hobby, right?”

“Shipping’s a good hobby, Tooru!” Mina protested, puffing out her cheeks in a pout. She started counting her points on her fingers. “It’s challenging work. Both in and outdoors. I guarantee you won’t get bored. Because at the end of the day, as long as there are two people left on the planet, someone is going to love someone.”

“Mina, two characters sharing the same frame for more than two seconds doesn’t mean that the ship is possible. Are you sure you aren’t just a horny fangirl?”

Mina gasped in shock. “Tooru! I’m a… I’m not a horny fangirl, Tooru, I’m a matchmaker!”

“What’s the difference?”

“What’s the differ- well the difference is that one is a job and the other is a plague among fandoms!”

Tooru raised an invisible eyebrow. “Did you just call yourself out?”

“Well, maybe. As you can see, not all people approve.”

“Yeah, I told you at the beginning of this conversation.”

Mina’s phone vibrated. 

“I think Midori’s almost here,” she said, feeling her phone vibrate once more. “Yes, yes he is.”

“Should we flash him as soon as he walks in?” Tooru asked, letting her horny side out.

“Flash him? Look, Tooru, only desperate people flash the pizza guy immediately. Professionals have standards. Be polite. Be efficient. Have a plan to fuck Midori until he’s a babbling mess.”

“What if he fucks us into babbling messes?”

Mina looked at her friend and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Tooru, Tooru, just… just get the birth control pills, please.”

“You know you want to after seeing the picture Kirishima posted of Midori shirtless.”

“Well, yes, but-”

The knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Both girls immediately bolted into action, quickly making the room look presentable before Tooru gave the all-clear. Mina opened the door, a smile gracing her face when she saw Izuku holding a pizza box.

“Pizza Thot Delivery, my name is- wait,” he said, realizing something. “Most of my orders for the best week have been from here. Have you girls been conspiring or something?”

“Don’t worry about it, Midori. Just come already. Do you want Mineta to come around the corner and see you like this?” 

“I’m pretty sure he already knows something. He’s bound to notice that I’m not in my dorm several times at lights out, especially since he’s right next door.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Mina said, stepping to the side to allow Izuku to step inside her room. He brightened a bit when he saw Tooru, or at least her animated waving. He set the pizza on the small table Mina had set out three places to eat, and the horny pink gremlin smiled widely. “How much do I owe ya?”

“Uh, you didn’t get any toppings, so 3,000 yen.” Izuku replied. Mina quickly counted out the money and handed it over before opening the pizza box, serving herself a big helping of pizza. Tooru did the same, and Mina noticed that Izuku was hesitant to have a slice himself.

“It’s okay, Midori. We ordered this big of a pizza for the three of us. Besides, you’re going to need the energy for your other activities later~.”

Izuku blushed and helped himself to a slice of pizza. He hadn’t eaten anything since lunch, so the meal was greatly appreciated. It had been crafted by Chef himself, made with love and care. It was heavenly to Izuku’s taste buds, and he quickly scarfed down his slice, finding that Mina and Tooru had done the same. 

“Damn, Midori, you were hungry. You got a little pizza sauce on your face. Why don’t you get cleaned up and ready, and we’ll have dessert ready for you~.” Tooru purred, invisibly licking her lips. 

“But only if you have some dessert for us~.” Mina added, letting her horny blast at full force.

“O-Okay.” Izuku gulped, feeling entirely at the mercy of the two horny vixens. He stood and made his way to the bathroom, wiping his mouth off with a spare washcloth and making sure his mouth was clean before stripping and folding his clothes neatly, placing them next to his other belongings.

“Midori~,” the girls called from the other room, bringing his attention back. He stepped back into Mina’s dorm, and his jaw dropped. 

Mina and Tooru had both covered each other’s pussies with whipped cream, both of them looking like a most delectable treat. Flabbergasted, he stood there, wondering why in the world he hadn’t been introduced to this kink earlier.

“Which do you prefer?” they asked, spreading their legs to give Izuku a nice few of their arousal. “Mystery flavor, or strawberry?”

“I-I don’t know which one to choose,” he admitted, kneeling down to eye level with the dessert. “Can I have both at the same time?”

Mina and Tooru looked at each other before nodding, grins wide. “Of course you can.”

“O-Ok. Idatakimasu,” he said, thanking whatever deity had led him to this job and therefore this wonderful meal, and leaned forward, beginning with Tooru. She let out a small gasp, the contrast of the cold whipped cream and his hot tongue very stimulating. 

Eating out Tooru was a new experience for Izuku. Normally, he would have a visual on what areas to lick and stimulate with his tongue, but here? He had nothing. He had already licked all the whipped cream, which went well with Tooru’s natural flavor, but eating her out would be a slow and delicate process. He would have to trust his feelings.

If her moans were anything to go off, he was doing something right. Even if his method was slow and drawn out, it was still making her go wild. His tongue gently probed her depths, snaking into her sensitive areas and flicking his tongue on her clit, shooting thunderbolts of pleasure through her.

To add the icing on the pleasure cake, Izuku ran his hands all over Tooru’s lower body, making her mewl with pleasure. Due to her invisibility, Tooru used gestures and over-expressing to convey how she was feeling, and she absolutely loved physical affection. Having her thighs gently caressed while being eaten out was absolute heaven for her. 

Then Izuku sent her over the edge by planting a kiss on her clit. She screamed and her entire body spasmed with pleasure, her back arching and legs gripping Izuku’s shoulders, pulling him in. She collapsed to the bed a few seconds later, her nectar dripping off his chin. Mina chuckled, watching the sweaty outline of her friend pant heavily, breathing in and out. 

“I’m guessing his tongue game is unparalleled?” She asked.

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” Izuku asked, moving over to her moist mound and diving in. Mina was not prepared, and she immediately cried out, already pinning his face against her. Izuku diligently lapped at her folds, taking her a bit faster than he had with Tooru. Mina was already becoming undone by his ministrations, her moans growing in intensity by the second.

She came with no warning, splashing with Izuku’s face with her juices. He felt a slight tingle on his face, much like one might feel after eating too much pineapple. Mina’s chest heaved, and he stood, wiping his face clean and licking up the stray climax off his face, tasting it in his mouth. It tasted like strawberry lemonade, prompting a chuckle from him as he lined himself up with her and leaned down, planting a soft kiss onto her lips.

“I’m going to put it in now.”

“You better fuck me until I’m a babbling mess, Midori.” 

“I wouldn’t want to disappoint you, Ashid-”

“Call me Mina!” she screamed as he inserted himself into her depths, making her roll her eyes back in her head. He filled her insides completely, and she was glad that both she and Tooru had taken the pill, because she definitely wanted his cock to knock her up at some point.

She gasped and moaned, feeling his cock ravage her insides. And she loved every second of it, her body naturally lubing her love canal with the lowest concentration of acid she could create. Now with barely any resistance, Izuku was free to piston in and out of her at rapid speeds, the head of his dick poking at her cervix.

Mina’s eyes bugged out upon feeling her baby room being knocked on, and she lost it, screaming her ecstasy out to the heavens, and probably everyone else who was still awake at this hour. Her pussy massaged Izuku’s cock, sending him over the edge as well. Mina moaned, feeling his heat bloom deep inside of her as his member pulsed, filling her with his seed.

Izuku pulled out, both he and her panting heavily as a small puddle of his cum formed under Mina, leaking out of her well-fucked pussy as she babbled something about how their baby would look like a watermelon.

“Wow, you really did fuck her into a babbling mess,” Tooru remarked, hugging Izuku and lining herself for standing position. “Me next please!”

Izuku responded by hilting himself within Tooru, making her howl with pleasure as Izuku went to town. He pillaged her village, sending a tidal wave of happy sex chemicals through her brain. Combined with the euphoria she was experiencing due to full body contact and having Izuku’s fingers grip her soft squishy butt tightly, she was no match for the mind-breaking orgasm that crashed down on both of them.

Tooru wailed with pleasure, blushing had enough for a decent amount of her face to be outlined. Her vagina spasmed, milking Izuku for all the cum in his balls. He obliged, grunting as his own eyes crossed and he filled her with his cum.

The duo collapsed together on the bed next to Mina, all three of them latching onto one another as they babbled incoherently. Nana chuckled and inspected the room, noting that since Izuku was touching the blankets of the bed with his foot.

Very hesitantly, she reached out and pressed her fingers against the fabric, mentally cheering when she found that she could indeed touch the blankets without phasing through them as long as Izuku was touching them. She pulled the blankets over the babbling trio, making sure they would stay warm.

Nana smiled motherly and kissed Izuku on the forehead, making him smile.

“Sweet dreams, kid. I hope I’m part of them..”

She smiled again and vanished, leaving the babbling college kids to fall asleep under the light of the moon, cuddling each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Miruko do in the next chapter?
> 
> a - Break in her new burrow  
> b - Try to assert dominance over her mate's mates  
> c - Break her mate's pelvis  
> d - Break her mate's mate's pelvises  
> e - All of the above
> 
> Find out next time!


	12. The Horny Rabbit Stakes Her Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rumi goes to UA and an orgy happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, orgy time!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below. 
> 
> I do not own MHA or Pizza Thot. Please don't sue me.

Eiko crossed her arms, her face unusually stoic. 

“I fear no man, but that rabbit…”

She leaned forward and faced the camera, a mixed expression painted across her face.

“She scarouses me.”

Rumi nudely stepped into the newly constructed adult lounge of U.A., smirking as she approached the blushing group of nude female students of 1-A, Nemuri and Izuku included.

Tooru blushed, making her face visible for half a second in the dark interview room. “No, I… I’m not daydreaming about the bunny, alright?” 

She tugged at her shirt, feeling too hot in her t-shirt. “How do I get this constraining clothing off?”

Rumi crawled onto the bed, a predatory aura about her as she stalked towards her partners, biting her bottom lip in a seductive manner.

Nemuri looked at a picture of the Rabbit hero, musing to herself. “One shudders with delight to imagine what lewd thoughts lie behind those eyes…”

Rumi gently gripped Mina’s ankle and pulled her forward, parting her legs and sliding her middle and ring fingers into her dripping slit, fingering her rapidly and efficiently. Mina moaned loudly and leaned back against Momo, biting her lip and failing to fight off her impending orgasm.

“...what dreams of chronic and cruelly suppressed lust?”

Mina wailed her orgasm, legs spasming as Rumi removed her fingers and licked them clean, adoring the pink lemonade taste. She turned her gaze to Kyoka and Momo, who blushed furiously. Rumi beckoned them forward, opening her legs and guiding Kyoka to her mound, leaning back so Momo could sit on her face. 

Both she and Kyoka got to work, licking at the sensitive folds of their respective partners. Rumi gently squeezed her thighs around Kyoka’s head, making her gasp as she went back for more. Momo soon found her momos being kneaded gently, moaning as the pleasure coursed through her.

Nemuri chuckled, admiring the scene before her as she played with Izuku’s hair. He was laying against her, face screwed up in an adorable pleasure ball as Tsuyu, Himiko, and Eiko tended to his member, licking and kissing it diligently. 

She looked over to her left and noted Ochako being double-teamed by both Tooru and Mina, the latter of which had recovered from her powerful bunny-induced orgasm. She moaned, soon silenced by her lips being seized by Mina’s as Tooru descended to her lower lips, diving in for a meal.

Nemuri sighed, enjoying the scene and reminiscing on how exactly everyone had arrived at this moment.

* * *

  
  


**Two Days Ago**

“You want to volunteer to teach at U.A.?” Nedzu asked, an eyebrow raised. “You, who has been so adamantly against any kind of team ups or internships in the entirety of your career as a hero, want to teach hero-hopefuls how to be heroes?”

_ “Yes?”  _ Rumi responded hesitantly through the phone. She heard Nedzu go silent, and for a moment, she panicked and wondered if she had majorily screwed up. What was she going to tell Izuku? He was going to be so disappointed in her-

“It’s about time you came around. Have you already filled out the application form and liability waiver?”

_ “Uh, I think so? I sent a few forms in the initial email I sent you.” _

“Perfect! Let me see here… yes, everything looks to be in order. I just need to make preparations on my end, but in the meantime, we can discuss what you’d be teaching. I presume that you’d be helping students with physical training, correct?”

_ “Yeah. I’d like to take a look at the first years. Get them into shape. Maybe teach a few of ‘em one of my techniques, if they can handle it.” _

“Excellent! I’ll speak with the first year teachers and see when we can schedule time in the next few weeks to have you train the first years. They’ll need it for the upcoming sports festival.”

_ “Gotcha.” _

“Well, everything seems to be in order. We’ll be seeing you soon, Usagiyama! Welcome to U.A., I hope you enjoy your stay!”

Rumi licked her lips on the other end of the line, already imaging some long overtime private time with Izuku.  _ “Oh, I’m sure I will. Thanks for having me, Nedzu.” _

“It is my pleasure, Usagiyama.”

_ “The pleasure is all mine.”  _ she replied, grinning.  _ And it will be shared with Izuku, but Nedzu doesn’t need to know that. “Anything else?” _

“No, that will do it.”

_ “Cool. I’ll see you later, Nedzu.” _

“Goodbye, Usagiyama.”

Rumi hung up and Nedzu sighed, shaking his head. “She’s going to break Midoriya several times over. I hope for his sake all goes well…”

* * *

**One Day Ago**

Rumi was provided with a room in the teacher’s dorms and given a short lecture from Aizawa on what not to do to her students, which she half-listened to before settling into her room, slightly decorating it. She made sure the door was closed before hanging a few of her weightlifting awards and medals for other events. The last box she unpacked contained her most prized possessions; hero merch of a heroine who had perished in a fight around thirty years prior.

Nana Shimura, also known as the Seventh Wonder Hero: Maverick. Not many people these days knew who she was, which was a damn shame. She was  _ awesome,  _ and the reason why Rumi had aspired to be the hero she was now. She chuckled, remembering how much she had worshipped her as a child.

_ A young rabbit girl bounced around her mother, holding a figure of her favorite hero in her hand. Her enthusiasm bled into the room, making her mother smile brightly.  _

_ “Alright, alright. Give me a moment, and I’ll pull up the video for you.” _

_ “Yay!” the girl cheered, following her mother into their computer room, plopping herself into the chair and rocking back and forth like an Energizer bunny. Her mother chuckled, smiling as she pulled up a video of the girl’s favorite hero; the Seventh Wonder: Maverick.  _

_ “I swear Rumi, how do you watch this again and again? You’re going to get tired of it one of these days.” _

_ Rumi didn’t reply and instead glued her eyes to the screen, watching Nana smile widely and flex her arms, showing off her muscles. She turned excitedly and pointed at the screen, barely able to contain herself. _

_ “Look Mommy! It’s Maverick!” _

_ “Yes sweetie, I know.” _

_ “Do you think I can be like her one day?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “As long as you really put in a lot of effort and live a life with no regrets, absolutely.”  _

_ Rumi gasped, turning her excited gaze back to the computer screen in front of her. It was right then and there that she made a promise to herself to be the best person she could be, just like Maverick! _

A knock on the door pulled her out of memory lane. She blinked away the happy tears that she hadn’t even realized that she had been shedding, wiping away the excess with an arm. “It’s open!”

Izuku poked his head into her new burrow, greeting her with his trademark bright smile. Rumi smiled when she saw him and smirked, her normal cocky attitude returning. She set down her box of Maverick Merch and stood, towering over him.

“Izuku! How’s my buck been doing?”

Nana blinked twice, staring up at the tall bunny. “Holy shit, kid. She’s taller than me, and I’m six-one!”

Izuku wisely ignored her and chuckled, hugging Rumi and giggling as she nuzzled him like a rabbit, thumping her foot rapidly. “I’ve been doing great. The job pays well, I’ve been getting good grades, and I’ve been training for the sports festival, but I still need your help on that.”

“What, you need to learn how to not break your arms? Just use your legs.”

He opened his mouth to protest, then stopped, considering her point. He was breaking his arms trying to imitate All-Might. Punches were powerful and devastating, yes, but the recoil he suffered as a result was nothing to laugh about. Maybe he should go for smaller, more manageable strikes using One-For-All, and then work his way up. He could start by kicking, and since his leg bones were stronger than his arms, they’d be less likely to break!

Izuku’s face lit up in a huge smile and he hugged her tight. “Rumi, you’re a genius!”

“I am?”

“Yeah! You just helped me figure out a problem I was having with my quirk!” He cheered, face sparkling with enthusiasm and joy. He nearly danced in victory, but he had enough common sense to not embarrass himself. He instead hugged her again, nearly crushing her lungs when he saw Rumi’s box of Maverick merch and gasped. “Is that-”

Nana blinked. “Holy shit she has merch of me!”

Rumi grinned widely. “Yep, that’s Maverick! You ever heard of her?”

“Well, not until recently, but before you told me, yes.”

“Nice! She’s my inspiration for being a hero and living a life with no regrets. You should’ve seen some of the fights she was, she was a fucking badass! Although, it’s weird. Not a lot of merch for her in recent years, even for a hero in the top one hundred. Either way, she’s really fucking cool, and I wish I could’ve met her in real life.”

“Maverick was dead when you were a child?”

“Yeah. She died like thirty-three years ago or something. Hey, since you’re here, do you mind helping me set this up?”

“Sure!”

Rumi grinned widely and clapped Izuku on the back. “Thanks, Izuku!”

They worked together to decorate the room with Nana’s merch, a few posters and action figures, and even a single framed picture of Nana doing her signature smile, fingers at the corners of her mouth to extend the smile.

Nana chuckled to herself, scanning the room. “I didn’t know that I had such a big fan. I wish I could talk to her. Maybe there is a way that I don’t know about-”

She stopped suddenly, seeing the way that Rumi was subtly squeezing her thighs together, starting to thump her foot impatiently. She looked over in Izuku’s direction, her face turning red with a blush. She whined in arousal, attraction his attention and making him blush as Nana chuckled, taking a seat on the bed.

“Izuku,” Rumi asked, a horny smile spreading across her face. He blushed and felt blood flow south, the sight of his horny bunny girlfriend approaching him very arousing. He gulped as she got into his face, pressing her arm against the wall next to his head. “Do you have anywhere you’re supposed to be?”

“N-No.”

_ “Good. Now take off your clothes and get on the bed. We’re going to practice breeding.” _

“Y-yes ma’am!”

Izuku all but dashed to the bed, practically tearing off his clothes. Seconds after his underwear hit the floor, something hit him in the face. A strong smell of female arousal invaded his nostrils, and he pulled the mystery object off to reveal Rumi’s panties. She followed soon afterward, crawling onto the bed and seizing his lips in a kiss, pressing her nude body against his. She rolled over so that he was on top, and smirked coyly.

“You’ve never been on top, have you?”

“No,” Izuku responded, getting excited. “Not that I’d mind.”

“Good,” she replied, kissing him. “Now top me and prove to me and anyone in the hallway that I am yours.”

The idea of domming one of top ten heroes really turned on Izuku, who hurled himself, body and spirit, into the task at hand. He gripped her forelegs and lifted them over his shoulders, rolling Rumi’s hips upwards to form a mating press before plunging himself deep within her, both of them moaning in delight.

Izuku immediately set a rapid pace, crashing his hips into Rumi’s as fast as he could in a consistent manner. She moaned at every thrust, loving this more assertive and aggressive side of him. Her instincts registered him as a powerful mate, and she wholeheartedly agreed. She whined in pleasure, feeling his cock pound away at her insides. 

“Holy fuck, Izuku. You’ve improved since the last time we fucked!”

“I’ve b-been busy with deliveries!”

“You have the best fucking job!”

“And you have the best legs I’ve ever seen!” Izuku replied without thinking, causing a blush to come to her face. “Your thighs are godlike, your ass is amazing, and I still have no idea what I did to get to this point. It’s like something out of a cheap porn flick, but here we are!”

He increased his pace even higher, making Rumi buck against him. As much as she could in that position. It wasn’t fair! His genuine compliments were flustering her and making her really want to have his kits right then and there, but neither of them were ready for that at the moment. It was good that she had preemptively taken birth control, knowing that she would be raring to go after being separated from her mate for so long.

“You’d make a great mother,” Izuku said, his mind going places very quickly. Sure, she was basically married to him but they needed to be patient. But there was nothing wrong with imagining Rumi with a swollen belly, a few of their children nestled into their mother’s embrace as she cooed at them, right?

“You better shut up about motherhood or I’m gonna want to ride you till I’m pregnant.”

“That doesn’t really sound like a threat…”

“That’s because it’s a promise.”

Izuku chuckled and decided to shake things up a bit. He pulled out, making Rumi protest his actions before he rolled her onto her side, laying down behind her and lifting one of her legs. He inserted himself, and all of her protests died as Izuku began his blaze of glory.

His rapid and relentless pace from the mating press had lead to this moment, elevating his sensitivity tenfold. He held her tightly, thrusting as fast as he possibly could. If he was going to cum, he was going to make sure she did too, and sealed his fate by running his free hand over her ears.

Rumi howled in delight, her nervous system flooding with pleasure and overloading, making her cum right then and there. Her inner passage spasmed, milking all Izuku was worth and then some as he flooded her cavern, both of their moans escaping out into the hallway, where Nemuri paused and looked toward the door and smiled to herself, already planning something.

Izuku pulled out, both of them panting heavily as a stream of cum poured out of Rumi. She looked down at the puddle forming on the bed, amazed at how much there was. “Fuck, Izuku… if I hadn’t taken a pill earlier today I probably would’ve ended up pregnant…”

He hugged her from behind, kissing at her neck and scratching at her ears, giggling when she rolled over and dominated his tongue in a kiss. They pulled apart, and Rumi smiled at him, nuzzling his face like the rabbit she was.

“I really should let you top more often.” She remarked, nuzzling his cheek.

“You sure we’d survive that?” He inquired.

“Your pelvis might not, but I know our love would. That reminds me, we never really got to know each other. Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself while we wait for your little guy to recover?”

“Ok, well, um, there’s not a lot, but I guess you could say I’m a bit of a nerd…”

Nana watched from the corner of the room, chuckling to herself as the two got to know each other. “They did things a bit out of order, but it’ll probably be fine. A couple like them? Completely committed to each other. I wonder about his other partners, tho. Will he show the same level of commitment to them?”

She paused and mused on this thought as the bed began to squeak again, the air filling with the sounds of fucking.

* * *

**One Hour Ago**

Eiko blocked the incoming kick from Rumi with a Hardened arm, throwing her arm back with a primal roar. She thrust her arm forward, but Rumi danced out of the way, using her vastly superior speed and mobility to outmaneuver the redheaded tank. It seemed that no matter how fast Eiko was, the rabbit was faster, always moving, searching for openings. It was frustrating.

Rumi, on the other hand, was just as frustrated as Eiko was. Not many people she had fought could take a beating this hard and still be standing. Why wouldn’t she just stay down?! Was it really that hard to ensure that she would?! What kind of pain tolerance did she have to withstand the kicks of a very angry bunny?!

Both bull-headed girls glared at each other, one panting heavily, and the other starting to break a sweat. Rumi wiped her brow and bounced on her heels, preparing herself. “Last warning. Stand down.”

Eiko chuckled and raised her fists. “I can do this all day.”

Rumi smirked. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Over to the side, the entirety of Class 1-A watched with bated breath. Most of them were worried that both of them would end up getting hurt. The others were currently placing bets on which of the two girls would surrender first, and Iida chopped, lectured, and then put in ten yen for Rumi surrendering first. Izuku leaned over to Nemuri, wanting to voice his concerns. “Um, shouldn’t you stop this?”

“It’ll be fine. Besides, Kirishima came to me about needing something to strengthen her stamina. I suppose you know something about that, Midoriya?” Nemuri teased, making Izuku blush before he gathered himself once more. “You are far too easy to tease, my dear.”

“W-Well, I can’t help it when a b-beautiful woman like y-you implies s-such lewd activities!”

“That would’ve been more convincing had you not stuttered,” she laughed, running her hand through his bushy green hair. It was nice to touch and play with, and a plan brewed into her mind, brimming with lewd thoughts. “Your female classmates have told me that you’ve been keeping them company for the past week following the incident at the U.S.J. I’d like to thank you for that, so after dinner tonight, come to my room and bring Usagiyama. You won’t regret it~.”

Izuku’s embarrassed face and Nemuri’s reaction was cut short by a scream from Mineta, who had been listening and had enough of being jealous. 

“MIDORIYA IS BANGING ALL THE GIRLS!” he screamed to the heavens, crying blood. He ran into the sparring session, seeking a way out of this cruel injustice. “PLEASE, PUT ME OUT OF MY MISER-” 

He didn’t even get to finish as Rumi accidentally punted him across the field, sending him soaring through the air like a purple football before crashing through a window. Her ears shot up, followed by her hands covering her mouth as she turned to the class.

“Holy shit, she punted Mineta across the field,” Kaminari swore, a huge smile creeping across his face. “That’s fucking awesome!”

“You’re not mad that I could’ve killed him? Rumi asked, her ears flattening, looking concerned.

“Not at all. The window he smashed is the nurse’s office. He’ll be fine.” Nemuri said, looking at her phone. “Would you look at the time! Class, it’s dinnertime. Go get changed, and I’ll see you here tomorrow first thing after breakfast.”

The class nodded, filing off the field as Izuku worried over whether or not his pelvis would survive the night.

* * *

“Yes, Izuku! Keep fucking Mommy!” Nemuri screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling Izuku piston in and out of her rapidly from beneath her. Himiko licked at his balls and her clit as the three worked together like a well-oiled fucking machine. The blonde masturbated furiously as their climaxes hit like a chain of dominos, one after another. Nemuri hollered her orgasm to the heavens, feeling Izuku flood her insides. 

She pulled off him and fell into Rumi’s embrace, kissing her passionately. Izuku only had a few seconds before Himiko scrambled to take her teacher’s place, moaning loudly as his cock parted her folds. It had been far too long without him, and judging by how fast she was going, she missed him big time. 

Momo whined as Kyoka brought her to orgasm using her jacks for the fifth time, passing out to the pleasure. Seconds later, Kyoka came all over Tsuyu’s face, prompting happy keros from the frog girl. She turned her attention to the muscular thighs of Eiko, who latched on and began dining on frog’s legs as Mina and Tooru scissored each other, letting out their final orgasms of the night. Himiko babbled with delight as Izuku filled her up, falling over to the side, leaving Ochako as the last partner standing.

She had a fierce look of determination on her face, and she straddled Izuku’s waist, inserting his sensitive length inside of her. It had been a while since they had some one-on-one time, and it was affecting both of them.

“Deku-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“Um, I know you’re having sex with every girl in the class, but don’t forget us, okay? There may be others who come and join, but make sure you spend time with each of us, and if you need help doing that, I’m sure we can work out a schedule or something, alright?”

“O-Okay.”

“Phew, I’m glad I got that out. Now fuck me til we both pass out.” Ochako ordered, an almost feral horny smile spreading across her face.

Izuku was all too happy to oblige, using the last of his strength and a bit of One-For-All to pound away at her pussy, filling both of them with the utmost pleasure. In that moment, Izuku reflected on her words and made a promise to take all of the girls out on a date. Maybe not all at once, but spending individual time with each of them would be nice for a change. Get to know them, their hobbies, what they looked for in a significant other.

He honestly thought they’d all make wonderful mothers, and the vision of him laying on a bed surrounded by his child-bearing wives brought him to climax. He erupted, flooding Ochako with his semen as she catapulted off the edge as well, wondering for a split second what a child with Izuku might be like.

Both of them collapsed together on the bed, panting heavily as Nana stealily pulled the blankets over all the exhausted girls, sending them off to dreamland. Izuku thanked her with a kiss, and he fell asleep with the girls he loved, the heavens smiling down upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be honest, I feel like I haven't developed the character relationships enough and it shows. I'll try to fix that in later chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which this is on hiatus.

Hello. So um, I heard y'alls feedback, and that gave me a chance to think about it, and I've decided that this is just going in hiatus until further notice than actually dead. Sorry for any confusion I just need to reevaluate where I'm going with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Get it while it's THOT! - Pizza Thot
> 
> The Thots are not my OCs. They are designed and drawn by the artist Gats. 
> 
> Check out their twitter: https://twitter.com/acgats?lang=en

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[The making of] A new Generation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174962) by [Kamarulax333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarulax333/pseuds/Kamarulax333)




End file.
